Life after Dom
by earthangellib
Summary: What Happened to Letty after the crash and why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Light after Dom

The sun shone through the window as Letty pushed the teddy bear that had somehow ended up over her face as she slept next to DJ. It was about two years now since Dom had left her alone. Letty literally dragged herself off the bed and into the bathroom. She had just worked the night shift since she needed the extra money. She walked back to the bedroom of her two room apartment and noticed that DJ was still sleeping soundly. Just then she heard a loud crash out in the hall. Letty heart raced in fear as she crept towards the peep hole. It was a Spanish looking man fumbling to pick up what looked like art supplies. She opened the door and offered assistance. The man was frozen at the sight of this beautiful woman wearing nothing more than a male vest. It was so worn and thin that her black bra and panties was visible through the fabric. Her curly hair had grown long enough to cover her breasts and was unruly as usual.

"Seen enough?" Letty asked disgusted at the way the man was staring.

"I,..I'm sorry, i...i didn't ...

"Save it porky, just thought you needed some help. If you would excuse me..."

I'm David" the man finally managed to utter.

"Leticia" she replied raising one eyebrow.

That is a lovely name" the man said. At this time David's accent was starting to annoy Letty as he reminded her of some pathetic inter-racial romance movie.

A loud cry suddenly came from her bedroom. "Saved by the bell" unaware that she had said that out loud she exited herself from the awkward moment bolting the door behind her.

Don't cry baby, mama is here, thought I was gone huh?, Never my love, never.."

Letty hated breasts feeding because it hurt so bad that she even cried a few times but any sacrifice is worth it for her son.

Taking care of her son in the day, while working at night was exhausting. However she didn't have a choice as the risk of being seen in the day was much higher. Fenix and Braga's men were still out there and they must have known she escaped the crash by now.

Letty was once again awoken by a noise in the hall. This time it was a knock at her door. As Letty lazily looked at the radio clock on the dresser she was thrown off the side of the bed in haste. Oh my god, oh my god... I'm dead I'm so f*'king dead...

She ran to the door half dressed.

"Buenos trades Mrs. Lopez" she said, out of breath.

"My dear calm down your about to have an aneurism."

Dam I,t I over slept and I'm late for work, Mr. Del Rio is going to fire my ass if I reach late one more time." Letty babbled while she ducked in and out of rooms, gathering her stuff before she left.

"Milk's in the fridge, I left you some dinner if you like, he has to take his anti-bio..."

"Los mio! You think it's the first time I have taken care of DJ. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Letty kissed the old woman and ran out the room but soon return to kiss her son before leaving for work. Mrs. Lopez was a tenant in the building when Letty arrived four months ago with her baby. She was a housewife and help Letty a lot being in a new place. She even volunteered to baby sit for free, but Letty wouldn't have it and pays the old lady whenever she can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The truth shall set you free

"Ortiz... My office now..." was the first thing Letty heard as she pressed the alarm on her car and face the back entrance to the night club where she worked. At first she thought it would be better to work nights as she was still hiding from Braga, but with the baby it was beginning to take a toll on her physical and mentally.

"You better have a good explanation; no somebody better had died for you to show up late for the...I lost count...what is with you?

"I…..," Letty tried to defend herself.

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses. Hand over you keys to the wine cellar and back door." Mr Del Rio was a very cross.

"Mr. Del Rio, please, I promise I'll never be late again" Letty's voice sounded so shaky from lack of sleep and desperate that Mr. Del Rio lowered his tone.

"Look I'm sorry but I run a business here, I have the girls holding on for you until you show up. They have their own lives. You however are not cutting it here. I'm sorry".

"Please sir I need this job; you can't do this, please. I'll work on my punctuality, just give me a chance." Letty begged.

I've given you lots of chances. Letty if something is going on..."

"No... nothing is going on" she quickly evaded the topic.

"You can collect you final check in the morning, good night" Mr. Del Rio turned away from Letty. He never liked to look people in the eye when he fired them. He didn't want the image of their faces to invade his dreams.

Letty stood there like a child awaiting punishment. Her face grew red as she tried to maintain her composure. Her thoughts instantly went back to when DJ was born and he had an ear infection. He cried so much Letty became terrified. The worst part was being given a prescription for him that she couldn't afford. She remembered enduring the wails of pain for two nights straight while she did odd jobs to make up the money. She remembered breaking down in tears when DJ finally went to sleep.

At this time her eyes were already swollen with tears but she refused to let them fall.

With gravel in her voice she confessed, "I have a son, a three month old baby boy." her confessions now turned defensive, "I can't lose this job, I'm all he has, I know I lied on my application when I said I had no kids but you have to understand I needed this job, no matter what. There is no one to watch him in the day so I Work at nights while a friend stays with him at night. I'm just a little tired that's all, come on man, please give me a break." At this time the tears were flowing but Letty didn't care. She would get down on her knees and beg if she had to.

There was a dead silence in the office except for Letty's heavy breathing as she tried to regain her composure.

Mr. Del Rio pushed himself away from his desk and reclined on his leather chair. "I hear you are good with cars."

Letty looked nervous as this was a part of her past life, how did he know?

"I heard it from the girls," Mr Del Rio replied seeing the curiosity on Letty's face

"Uh... Yeah...Stacy, I help her out a while ago. Her gasket was blown. I took the engine apart and replaced it, no big deal really." Letty replied wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Very impressive, for a woman" Mr Del Rio raised one eyebrow as he spoke.

Letty started to fidget in her high heels rather nervously as she became even more irritable at the talk of cars and engines.

"Do you know I own a garage?"

"No... Sir" She replied as though she was being drilled for the army.

"Well I'm a little shorthanded; one of my mechanics was arrested for vehicular theft."

"Bummer man", Letty said with a slight chuckle as she remembered her team in LA.

"Three hundred bucks, one day a week, Saturdays. That's about two day's double shift, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah... I mean... Yes sir" she again replied in the cadet tone.

"You'll get some sleep, spend some quality time with your kid, and most importantly, get to my dam work on time. Is that clear?"

"Yes s..."

"Enough with the Sir already. You were requested for table five for the night, now get to work."

Letty was so excited and relieved that she still had a job, she left the office immediately before Mr. Del Rio changed his mind.

"Finally, I know I owe you for the car thing but dam girl, I do have a life you know" Stacy vented as she saw her co-worker showed up to relieve her of her shift.

"I'm sorry, girl, I over slept, won't happen again, thanks for covering for me." Letty said to her friend as she quickly picked up some menus and her waist apron.

"No problem, you'll get yours tonight" Stacy said devilish like.

"What shit you talking now?"

"Table five... Real ass holes have fun I'm outta here." Stacy exited almost instantly after.

Letty looked across to table five, it looked like a couple of college guys goofing off and looking to get lucky.

Letty rolled her eyes and whispered to herself, "Never a dull moment"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-In times of despair

That night was particularly busy. Letty was on the verge of sleeping on herself if not for the music and the drunks at bar. Her feet pained in the high heels that they were a requirement of the uniform along with an almost degrading black mini skirt if not for the pleats that hid the seductive slit now and then. Letty struggled to maneuver through the thick crowd as she felt a strong arm embrace her around the bare skin of her waist and pulled her on his lap.

Some drunken bastard had decided he wanted to get friendly.

"Hey man, what the f*'k" Letty spat out while looking at the man in disgust.

"Such a filthy mouth on such a sexy body, just how I like it". The man replied and gave Letty a sleezy wink.

"Oh Yeah... Well you should know a lot about filthy...like your hands for instance. The same hands that you need to remove before it's the last thing they ever touch." She scolded.

The man laughed and ignored Letty's warning and pulled her into a kiss.

Letty's blood grew hot as she let the glasses on the tray she was holding fall to the floor.

Letty forced her lips away from his. He was instantly introduced to the firm metal tray to his right jaw. He fell off his chair with Letty on top of him. The slit in the pleated skirt made it easy for her to spread her legs across his chest and deliver another blow, this time to his forehead. The man was now seeing stars.

"If you ever put your filthy hands on me again, it'll be the last thing you ever do" She threatened as she held him by hair.

People were cheering at her and taking pictures of what was taking place.

Letty was furious at what happened, but more so for making herself noticed. Surely somebody is going to post this online and her face will be there for Braga to find her.

"Damn it... F*'king dick...damn it, damn it..." cried Letty as she slammed her back against the toilet stall door. Letty slid down to the floor and hugged her knees as she bent her head into her forearms and gave a brief sob of frustration and weariness. She the managed to take some deep, short breaths, stood up, washed her face in the closest face basin and gathered her composure to make it through the night.

"That's the last of the glasses, can you pass them to Richard in the kitchen," Letty tiredly asked one of her co-workers.

The club was now closed and they were clearing the way for the cleaners.

"Hell of a night hey Let?"

"No Shit man, I need a vacation in the Bahamas to recover." Letty laughed with her comment knowing that Mr. Del Rio would faster replace her than give her time off.

"Guys, I'm breaking this joint, see you later" Letty hailed to her co-workers.

"Scene, remember...6 o'clock.. Let." Richard yelled.

"Ha ha... How could I forget?" she said sarcastically.

"Letty ...in my office please" Mr Del Rio heavy voice came echoing through the empty club.

"Oh Shit Let what did you do now?" Richard snickered.

"Oh man, he must be mad about the fight" she whispered to her co-workers.

Letty slowly opened the office door and stuck her head in first like a SWAT officer before scoping out his area.

"Come in Ortiz"

"Sir, he was asking for it, I wasn't on the menu, his was being a dick...damn it...I ..."

"Ortiz, stop, Jesus do you always play out a situation before it even happens?"

"Kinda,..Sometimes,... Yes" Letty replied obviously nervous.

"Relax, here" he said, not even looking at Letty as he handed her an envelope.

"It was a busy night, you did well. Oh I have two clients dropping off their vehicles for a tune up Saturday morning so I need you there at 8am instead of 9am. So take your day off today, ok, we'll do a new roster next week." still his down focusing on his paper work.

Letty opened the envelope; it was over 300.00 in it. She stood there in shock.

"Is that going to be a problem?" he asked, this time taking off his reading glasses to stare at Letty, realizing she was still standing in his doorway.

"No... She quickly replied."

"Good" he replied again focusing on his paper work. "Tell Alonzo to secure the front and join Jesse in the back; don't want some punk sneaking up on me to take my money."

"Sure, no problem Sir."Letty said as she proceeded to leave the office. Somehow she knew that deep down Mr. Del Rio understood what she was going through. And while he wasn't a man of emotions he obviously cared for her and he now proved to be someone she could trust.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4-Rio

Dom, Brian and Mia had just arrived in Rio a year after the Reyes heist. Things had quieted down enough for them to enter undetected. Mia had just had her baby and Dom had promised the look out for Vince's son since he had been shot and killed. Elena, Dom's newest girl stayed in LA as she would have definitely been spotted, being an ex-cop.

"It's really dark; I still think we should have called Rosa first." Mia complained as she fought to see her way up the stairs to Rosa's back door.

Dom quietly knocked and awaited a response.

"Guess she's asleep" he said sarcastically

"Yuh think" Mia replied

Brian now tired from the trip decided to use his breaking and entering skills and pick the lock. It opened and he slowly pushed it in.

"Clang...clang." was all they heard in the dark. Thank God Brian had some good reflexes. Rosa heard the picking of her lock and quickly armed herself with the biggest frying pan she had. Brian had definitely escaped Permanent brain damage.

Dom flicked the light switch right as Rosa was going to take another swing.

"Dios mio, Brian, Mia?," Rosa was relieved to see Mia after a year. "What are you doing here" she asked while giving Mia a hearty embrace.

"Well we were just in the neighborhood" Brian jokingly replied, scratching the back of his head, reflecting on the injury he just escaped.

"We thought this visit was long overdue," Dom finally voiced from in the back ground, hand still on the light switch.

"You must be Dom, Vince spoke so highly of you." Rosa walked over to Dom and embraced him, "Vince would have been so happy that you finally came to visit"

Dom felt the guilt in his throat as his eyes grew glassy as he thought of his deceased friend. "So where's my boy?" Dom asked trying to lighten the mood that was obviously contaminating the room.

Rosa laughed "he's asleep but you can go see him if you like"

Dom walked into the bedroom and gazed his eyes on the two year old. He looked so much like his father; this made Dom smile as though he had somehow found peace.

"Is everything alright in there?" Mia came in asking with baby Leticia in her arms.

They only found the name fitting as Letty always stood up for her when Dom was hell bent against her relationship with Brian.

"Rosa said I could lay her down next to her cousin" Mia looked at her brother and knew he was deep in his thoughts.

The family had dinner and talked about when they were young. Rosa was learning things about a Vince she had never known but finally realized why he was so special.

"I have a box of his stuff, you all can feel free to take whatever you want" Rosa implied.

"No... We couldn't, those are your memories" Mia quickly declined.

"The only memory I need is asleep in that room, please I insist"

Rosa brought out a good size box and they began to investigate the contents.

Brian found a picture of Vince lifting Letty up in the air. It looks as though they were celebrating something.

Brian looked Dom in the eye as he handed him the photo.

Dom smiled as he recalled the event. While he wasn't in the picture he always paid close attention to Letty's attire.

This was my first street race, Letty was only sixteen but the way she dressed you could never tell. I won but because I was new the new kid on the block, they tried to scam me out of my winnings. My temper flew up of course and out of nowhere Letty came between me and the guy and said forget Dom, let's go, it's not worth it. This was most mature thing Letty had ever done, I was shocked, but I should have known better."

"What do you mean" Brian asked

"On the way home Letty volunteered to buy us dinner, which she did, we stopped at the gas station, she paid, she insisted we stop at this jewelry store, she pointed out a cross pendant and asked if I would buy it for her. I told her I would have done everything she did that evening included buying her that pendant and necklace if he had gotten the money from the race. She smiled and told the sales rep she was taking the pendant and necklace. I immediately grabbed her and asked her what she was doing, knowing very well she couldn't afford the things she did that day. She looked and me with those angel eyes and said, "not me, you". And handed me what was left of the race money."

Brian and Dom laughed, "That's Letty alright".

"She had swiped the money from the race controller's pocket while he and I were arguing." Dom said with a smirk on his face.

"So that's why that necklace means so much to you" Brian acknowledged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A look at the past

Hey Let, you around later? I think something's wrong with my transmission."

Yeah, until 3, Jesus "letty replied. She was settling nicely at Mr Del Rio's garage.

"Great, that about enough the time for me to take you out for dinner" Jesus seductively added. "Mexican or Italian, you look like a spicy kinda woman, Mexican it is..."

"Oh my god Jesus, something must be wrong with your transmission because I Can't understand a word coming out of your mouth. I'm sorry man but I only work on cars..." Letty replied with much sassiness.

Everyone in the garage burst into laughter at Letty's remarks. This was not the first time Jesus had tried to ask Letty out and even though his car was fine he kept bringing it in just to talk to Letty. She didn't mind since he had to pay her anyway and she could always use the money.

"Hey Let, me and the guys are gonna hang out at the club tonight, ladies drink free, wanna come?" one of the guys asked trying to encourage her attendance.

"Not tonight boys, I gotta man at home in need of some loving." Letty playfully replied.

"This man wouldn't happen to be ...Ah...I don't know, about two feet tall and calls you MAMI?" laughter filled to garage once more, but directed at Letty.

"Laugh all you want hace, he maybe two feet but he's ten times the man you are" Letty proudly responded.

"Letty, don't let life pass you by. I know how much you love your son, but there will come a time when you will need love too, I'm just saying...

Letty interrupted "don't worry about me Mr. T. I'll be fine."

Mr. Thomas was the father figure in the garage. He and Mr. Del Rio were friend for over 20yrs and a well of advice which Letty often appreciated.

"I have everything I need for now and let's just say I don't think I can't deal with another disappointment like that in a hurry. For the first time in a long time I'm happy." Letty smiled at Mr. Thomas, gave a reassuring hug and left for the day.

Letty talked to her son as they walked towards their apartment. She had just picked him up from Mrs. Lopez's apartment when she heard a familiar noise in the stairway.

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised but I am flattered." Letty said sarcastically to David as he was once again at her feet scrambling to pick up his sketches. David was no Stud but he was the sweetest man she has ever met.

"Sorry I can't help you out but my hand are full." Letty stated, drawing David's attention to her son.

"That's ok, hey I forgot to tell you, I got a great opportunity to display my work in a new art museum in LA" David sounded very excited.

Letty's eyes grew bright as she had not seen her home in over two years.

"Your leaving, when?" Letty asked sadly. While David was a cluts and not one for interesting conversation, Letty had grown fond of him.

"Well now actually, I was hoping to see you before I left and here you are." David said sounding very guilty for telling her at the last minute.

"Oh... Well I'm very happy for you man, who knows maybe we see each other again sometime. Good luck!" Letty gave David a hug and turned to walk towards her door.

"It's Morella"

"What?"

"My last name, you never asked but it's Morella, just in case you're in LA"

"Ok, sure...Oh, I can sleep in peace now, no more freaky noises in the hall huh?"

David laughed as he watch her close her door, noticing her loneliness.

It was Sunday, the children in the street were playing with a hose, spraying each other with water, running and laughing. DJ had maneuvered his way down the side of the bed in search of his toy basket. He reached the kitchen table crawling on all fours. The chair provided support for him to get hold of the table cloth. Unable to maintain his balance on two feet he fell on his behind pulling down the table cloth and half of the contents. Letty rolled off the bed, scrambled to her feet at the sudden noise, while frantically looking around the room for her son.

"Baby...DJ...honey...where are you?"

Upon hearing his mother's voice DJ screamed out "Mama...'

"Baby, mama's here, how did you get all the way out here by yourself? did you walk, huh...huh baby did you? Wanna walk for mummy?"

Letty suddenly realized that DJ said mama when he heard her voice.

"DJ... You said mama, mummy so proud of you." Letty was still sitting on the kitchen floor with her son.

DJ kept repeating the word 'Mama' as he himself was excited at his newly found ability.

"Yeah... Mama... You know what baby it's a beautiful day. Let's go to the beach. You've never seen the beach have you? Then it's settled, lest go celebrate."

...

The sun was bright that day on the Brazilian bay. There were children, teenagers goofing around and much to Letty's discomfort, couples making out behind trees, on the sand even in the water. She walk along the sand, baby DJ in his strap, until she found a cool spot, but more importantly, away from a crowd.

DJ excitedly squirmed around in his mother's arms as she unlatched the snaps at her waist.

"Alright!" she said with a surrendering tone. "Man, you would think you never saw sand before. Oh! That's right; you never saw sand before, and wait till you feel it between your fingers. Oh there's nothing like it"

DJ wined and wiggled even harder as though he knew his mother was taunting him. Realizing DJ impatience Letty finally quit teasing her son

"Okay...Okay... Mummy's sorry; here you go just don't eat it ok," Letty laughed as she spoke at how her son, while only over a year, knew her so well.

Letty sat on a large blanket in her black two piece Colombian style bikini with her legs folded. Her hair was in a high ponytail because of how long and curly it had gotten. She couldn't bring herself to cut it since it was one of her attributes that Dom enjoyed putting his hands on. On the surface she wanted him to suffer for what he did to her. She convinced herself that if she saw him again she would literally kick his ass and never want to see him again. But on the inside she was hurting and needed him to convince her that what he did was for her and it was the only choice he had. But that would have been a lie, one that she could not live with. But despite her fragility, her late night tears of loneliness and betrayal, her anger and frustration, DJ never saw anything but his mother, his protector, his provider and that's made it all worth it.

Staring at the water Letty couldn't help recall that evening on the secluded beach in Dominica with Dom. They had spent the whole evening just talking, touching and enjoying the prelude to what was eventually going to happen. There was a cave on the beach across some shallow water, Dom picked letty up on his back and walked into the water towards the cave.

"Where are you taking me?" letty asked with a trusting smile.

"To the bat cave Robin" Dom joked avoiding the question as it was a surprise.

"Oh, so are you my dark knight?" Letty teased as she nibbled his ear.

"Stop that," Dom said as he let her down.

"Why" Letty teased again this time kissing his neck.

Dom was finding it difficult to control his hormones, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her arm's length away. As he did this he noticed Letty's navel and her sexy abs moving in and out very quickly. She wanted him and he knew he shouldn't waste time.

"What don't tell me you brought me here to propose?" Letty shoved away Dom's strong arms off her shoulders and moving in closer to him once more. Her hands now made their way down into the back of his pants and around to the front while distracting him with a passionate kiss.

Dom's heart raced and he knew letty could feel it. He couldn't control himself anymore. He figured he'll just have to multi-task. Letty would get her surprise tonight whether she liked it or not.

Dom threw Letty's thin arms around his neck and kissed her hard, she moaned as her breath was taken away. His arms slid down her small yet firm body and down her thigh which Dom gripped and lifted her till her legs were around his waist. Dom then walked further into the cave, Letty did not notice what was going on as her eyes were closed the whole time. She felt Dom loosen his grip around her waist as though to let her down. She opened her eyes and was immediately out of breath as she saw over a hundred red candles elegantly placed on the rocks of the cave. She quickly looked Dom in the eye and looked back at the memorizing scene. She noticed a huge pink blanket on the floor of the cave with a bottle chilling in an ice pale.

"Oh... Man...I...I."

Before she could speak Dom pulled her into one of his bear hugs, kissing her on the neck. He broke contact just to utter the words 'I love you, baby" while looking into her eyes. Letty fought to keep the oxygen from leaving her body. Dom knew that Letty was his tough girl and words were not her thing, but she never hid to show him how she felt. So before she could speak, Dom had already picked her up and lay on top of her as they lay on the thick blanket, pressing his bare chest up against her wet bathing suit.

Dom felt Letty's body shiver from the coldness in the cave and from her wet clothes. Dom put his hand around Letty's neck to untie her bra. He then kissed her neck, then her breast. He could tell that Letty was ready for him but he didn't want this to end. He then slid his palms into hers as he kissed her navel. Letty slid her legs up Dom's left side; he then slid his hand down her chest, then her abs feeling every curve and shiver of her toned muscles. His hands caressed her ass and finally his fingers found the waist of her bikini and Dom wasted no time taking them off. His shorts also dropped on the large blanket as he repositioned himself to penetrate his lover. Letty's both knees were up; Dom lowered his body between them and could not pretend he was still in control. Letty moaned and exhaled so passionately, this drove Dom crazy, he knew she let him have his way but she was really the one in control. As he move in and out, her moans grew even more sexy that Dom gently put his thumb over her lips as he cupped her face in the rest of his big hands in an effort to silence the moans long enough for him to regain control of his body. This worked until Letty was about ready to come. The gripping of his back, the moaning and her breath on the back of his neck was too much for hm to bare. In her ear Letty heard Dom say "baby...baby...ma...ma, mama.."

Letty blinked quickly, only to hear her son say the only word he knew while throwing sand all over her and the blanket she had spread for them.

Letty couldn't help but laugh as she felt so embarrassed.

"DJ... Looks like mama needs a cold bath" she said feeling very disappointed in herself for still having those feeling for a man that abandoned her.

Letty then took her son for his first taste of sea water.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Friend or foe

Back in LA, Elena worked a job as a security officer when they had return about a year ago. She was scheduled to work for the opening of a new art museum tonight and many artists from different cultures were invited there to display their work. Hence the place was extremely busy.

"Let's keep it organized people," she ordered as she noticed this one man unpacking his canvases from the trunk of his 2004 AD wagon.

Elena walked towards the Ad wagon, signaling the other vehicles to proceed with reverse parking and for spectators to clear the parking area.

"Sir are you aware that parked illegally?"

"Not only that but you are causing a pile up, only one vehicle can pass at a time when it should be two. Kindly move you vehicle to the parking area or I'll have to ask you to leave the area." Elena ordered the man who seemed to be either slow or very clumsy.

"Oh...of course...just let me put my stuff back in..Oh I'm sorry, just let me get this."

A stack of sketches had fallen out of his over loaded arms at Elena's feet. She was irritated that she had to work on a Sunday and this man wasn't making her day any better.

"I'm sorry ... Just give me a mo..."

"I'll get it" Elena quickly cut him off as she wanted him gone A.S.A.P."

As Elena slid the sketches together on the concrete pave, she noticed one amongst them. Her heart stopped for about a second. She continued to slide the drawing out as she rose to her feet.

The man turned from his trunk at this time and couldn't help notice the officer's interest in his sketch.

"See something you like?" he asked to break the intense look on the officer's face.

"Where did you get this?" Elena spat as though the man had stolen it.

"Well I am an artist, I drew it" He resposed sarcastically.

"I mean where did you see this person in the sketch smart ass"

"No offense officer but I don't think a security badge gives you the right to ask such personal questions"

"Listen to me you..." Elena stopped and decided to change her tone as she realized that she would not get anywhere with this man.

"Listen...Ah...Mr..." prompting the man to reveal his name.

"Morella, David Morella."

"Mr. Morella, I apologies for my behavior. You see... this sketch looks so much like someone I used to know."

"Used to?"

"She died two years ago, she was shot in the line of duty, but her body was never found"

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, but this is definitely not your friend."

"How do you know?"

"Well for one the girl in the sketch is alive"

Elena's face grew fierce

"And two, two years ago she was working in a night club, not for the police or security firm. So if you would be so kind to return my possessions I will be on my way."

Elena was still not convinced. The sketch was identical, down to the way she wore her hair. She jogged behind David as he walked towards the driver door.

"What was her name?" Elena probed.

"What?" David was annoyed at the question.

"Your friends name, what was it? I just have to be sure, please" Elena pleaded, trying to sound pathetic.

"David sympathized and decided to give the officer some peace of mind.

"Leticia"

"What?" Elena's voice almost squeaked as her throat locked up.

"Leticia Ortiz, but her friends like me, call her Letty. I hope you find closure." these were his last words as he drove off.

Elena quickly reached for her cell phone, dialed someone and with fear in her voice uttered "She's alive..."

Elena arrived home at Dom's house that evening, unsure of the near future outcomes of him possibly finding out that Letty was alive. She was deep in thought when she was startled by the phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hello"

The voice on the other end replied. "I trace the whereabouts of Mr. David Morella. It appears that he stayed in Brazil for a few months, in an apartment in the city. He left to come to LA two days ago."

What about the night club where he said she worked?"

"There are approximately three night clubs in that vicinity. The boss has already sent men to check them out."

"You do know that Toreto is in Brazil, don't you?" Elena asked.

"We are aware" the voice confirmed.

"Then you are aware of the implications if they were to see each other. This whole plan is over. They would have enough dirt to put you away for good not to mention I'm as good as dead. So find her, now..."

Elena hung up to phone in a furious manner.

At the same time the phone rang again. She hastily answered, "What?"

"Rough day?" a familiar voice asked?

"Dominic... I'm sorry I Thought you were someone else..."

"Who?"

"No one... Ah just the guy in charge of the ruster, he gave me another weekend shift, sucks huh?"

"I already told you, you don't have to work if don't want to. I'm rich remember" Dom joked." and besides, it's a risk, what is someone recognizes you, I Think you should quit."

"You know I'm not a housewife, I'll go crazy if I didn't have something to do"

"It seems you're going crazy anyway"

"I can handle it"

"Why don't you take some time off, come to Brazil? I'll be here a while, something's came up with the gas supply. It seems like someone isn't keeping up his end of the bargain."

Elena studied for a moment and decided that this may be the best way to keep Dom away from Letty.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll call you back, someone's on the other line.

She hurried Dom off the phone as she heard a knock at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-You can run but you cant hide**

The sun was going down on the Brazilian beach. The cool wind started to blow. It made Letty's pores raise in her loose stretch linen top and extremely short Seventy's jeans. Letty knew it was time to leave before DJ got sick from the sudden change in temperature. She was packing up their towels and blankets when some teenagers passed by whispering and snickering, apparently at her. She ignored them, but one of them, a tall, slim girl- who could easily get a modeling contract if some agent were to spot her, walked over to Letty and DJ. Letty quickly pick up her bag pack and her son and was about to walk off.

"Wait..." The girl said suddenly.

Letty put on her 'I don't give a Shit' look as she turned around in one spin.

"Look, whatever you're selling I ain't buying. You're a pretty girl you can get far in life, just ditch the losers Okay." Letty turned to walk away again but was stopped a second time.

"I just wanted to say I wish I was as brave as you..."

Letty was very confused and suspicious of this remark. She turned around again, DJ now getting restless in her arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Letty said with a curious look on her face.

"How you beat up that jerk in the club...that was aweso..."

"What? How'd hell you know about that, aren't you a little young for the clubs?" Letty cut the girl off before she could finish.

"I'm not that young," the girl said defensively, "and besides, FYI, it's all over the internet...see"

The girl pulled out her touch screen, smart phone and showed Letty a video that made her blood run cold. It was her during the altercation in the club the other night.

"Oh my god!" Letty said in a fearful tone. "Shit!"

"Are you ok, you don't look so good?" the girl inquired as she noticed the nervousness growing on her mentors face.

"How...how long has this been online?" Letty swallowed hard as she tried to appear calm.

The girl looked back at her phone and replied, "About a month now."

"Excuse me" Letty said as she turned and walked quickly to her car.

"Hey..." the girl yelled after Letty.

"Letty turned to face the girl after strapping DJ in his car seat.

"You were awesome" she shouted before running back to her friends who had walked ahead of her.

Letty mind was haunted with images of Braga torturing her infront of her son. She couldn't be bother with what a teenager thought, especially since she thought it was reckless and stupid. The drive home was severely uncomfortable for Letty. She usually felt so relieved going home, to finally be out of the spot light and not having to look over her shoulders as she did whole day. Was she being watched already, did they find out where she worked or lived. These thoughts would not cease and Letty grew extremely paranoid.

The key refused to fit in the key hole of Letty's apartment door. It could have been the haste at which tried to open it, the desperacy to be out of sight or the fact that her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

The door finally opened, Letty quickly applied the security latches on the inside with one hand while holding a wide awake DJ in the other.

"No one is gonna hurt you, no one is gonna take me away, never, I'll never let it happen" Letty held DJ so tightly while smothering him with kisses that he started to cry.

"Sorry baby did mama scare you? You're sleepy aren't you? Yeah!"

Letty then proceeded to the bathroom to give DJ a bath before putting him to sleep.

DJ took a while to fall asleep, probably because of his new experience at the beach or because he could feel his mother's tension and nervousness. When he was finally asleep Letty decided to take a bath as well. Letty slipped out of her denim shorts and bikini, which was now dry, and stepped into the very small bathroom. As she turned on the shower her muscles instantly cramped up.

"Oh... Shit" she grunted as she realized that the heater and broke down again. She had no choice than to embrace the ice cold water. As the cold water ran down her body she could feel her pores tighten at every touch. Her mind travelled back to when she had just escaped from Fenix. She had managed to crawl out of the car wreck just as Fenix had come upon her. Gun aime and ready to be the last thing she will ever see or hear. Suddenly she got a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain was so strong that she fell to her knees, trying to breath. Fenix, noticing her vulnerability, walked over and grabbed her by the hair.

"you could have made this a lot easier on yourself." He taunted. "what a waste of such a hot body" he said while brushing his lips along her cheeks. Letty didn't know where she got the strength or courage from, but she manage to punch Fenix in the groin so hard the gun fell out his hand as he grabbed his penis in pain. Letty ran off the road and through the bushes, as the over cast night sky could hold back it fury no longer. The night was already cold and now pouring rain, what else could go wrong. Letty made a bad step and slipped into a shallow stream which ran along to road but wasn't visible through the thick bushes. As she ran she could hear Fenix close behind.

"Don't fight it chica. We all gotta go sometime, make it easy on yourself and your family. Besides, there isn't a place in this world for you to hide from Braga."

Letty ran across the stream, a bullet just missing her in the leg.

Letty thought as she ran for her life- will Dom ever get to know his child, would she even want him to, would she be a good mother, will she ever stop running - right then Letty ran straight off a cliff, she couldn't see in front of her nor could she see the waterfall over the heavy rain and her pounding heart. Letty remembered feeling her stomach squirmed as she was falling as though the baby inside her was answering those questions she was asking herself. Letty forgot she was falling for a moment the she hit the water below so hard and awkward that she was rendered unconscious. Letty never remembered anything after that except waking up battered and bruised on a river bank in Texas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Dying memories**

Letty suddenly felt as though she couldn't breathe and started gasping for air as she braced herself on the walls of the bathroom.

"No... Not now she whispered to herself still gasping for air as she struggled to exit the bathroom. Letty felt her legs go weak as her vision started to fade. Letty was having a panic attack. She had had one only three times in her life, once when her father died, once when Dom left her and now brought on by the memory of Fenix. Letty didn't have time to grab a towel, naked and shaking she desperately tried to reach her dresser when her medication was. She fell to her knees as her life source slowly faded. With the last of her strength she managed to pull the dresser draw but fell flat on her back. Her fingers managed to find the chamber pump but didn't have to strength to lift it to her mouth. Right then she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my god, Leticia, wake up honey, oh my god..."

She the felt the chamber being placed in her mouth and frantically tried take a deep breath.

Letty inhaled deeply as she felt her air passages cleared. Colors soon returned to her face. When she looked up she saw Mrs. Lopez looking down at her with deep concern in her eyes.

"DJ..." Letty whispered with difficulty, but Mrs. Lopez new what she wanted to say." He's fine, don't worry, you need to take care of yourself now"

Mrs. Lopez helped Letty to her feet. Letty weakly held the sheet that Mrs. Lopez had draped over her while she laid on the floor now trying her best to stand. Letty started to feel dizzy and stumble onto the bed dripping wet from the cold shower.

Mrs. Lopez did her best to dry her off and covered her with a warm blanket. Letty couldn't fight the fainting feeling and eventually drifted asleep leaving Mrs. Lopez with no choice than to stay the night.

Letty awoke the next morning around 9am. She squinted her eyes trying to see the clock on the dresser as though she was in pain, and so she eventually found out as she tried to raise her head. The pounding pain was too much to bear. She moaned in pain and tried to get up once more. Her entire body ached, she moaned again even harder and Mrs. Lopez came darting in the room.

"What's wrong with me? I feel like Shit." Letty moaned continuously.

Mrs. Lopez placed the back of her palms on Letty's forehead.

"Aye chica, you are roasting with fever, we have to get you to a hospital"

Letty remembered the incident on the beach the day before and immediately responded.

"No... No hospital, please I can't ...Ah, f**k!" Letty moaned again as her head pounded.

"What your tongue young lady. Well we have to do something, this fever could kill you, you know?"

Mrs. Lopez came from a very old fashion family; she hastily exited the room saying,

"DJ is asleep I'll be back in a few minutes"

"No... Don't leave please" Letty begged like a spoil child.

"You want me to help or not?" Mr Lopez asked and bargaining sort of manner.

"Okay... A few minutes" Letty reluctantly agreed.

Not long after she heard someone scurrying about in the kitchen. Letty was finding it difficult to breathe much less keep her eyes open. However the sound of her phone ringing forced her eyes open. Letty lazily reached for her outdated cell phone.

"Hello," Letty coughed a few times after answering.

"Ortiz... What going on?" Mr. Del Rio's tone sounded grim and disappointed in one.

"What do you mean Sir; I'm on the 6 o'clock shift tonight, aren't I?"

"Ortiz what time is it?

"Well I don't know... Let me check, Mrs. L" Letty tried to yell but her throat pain so bad that she coughed uncontrollably.

"What time is it now?"

"It's 6:15pm dear"

"Oh... Shit" Letty exclaimed with her fading voice.

"Sir, I...I ...lost track of time, I'll be there in and hour I promise"

Mrs. Lopez walked in just in time to hear what Letty had said and snatched the phone. Holding it with her thumb and index finger, not wanting to catch Letty's could, she held the phone up to her ear only to hear Rio expressing his disappointment in Letty. She could no longer stand his unsympathetic tone.

"You listen to me; this child has worked her ass off for you day and night. She is terribly sick, almost died last night. You need to be offering some assistance but don't you worry we ain't begging for it. And she will never beg for anything as long as I'm around. So if you have a problem with Letty taking a few days to get better then too bad ass hole, your loss."

Behind the dying expression, Letty looked like her world was over, Mrs. Lopez, the sweetest person she has ever known, was the one to get her fired. Despite the possibility of now being unemployed she hadn't had someone stand up for her like that ever and was happy to know how Mrs. Lopez felt about her, even though her behavior was somewhat of a shocker.

Mr. Del Rio apparently was rendered speechless on the other line. However he did manage to produce some words; "Tell Letty I hope she feels better, okay"

"will do, you have a nice night now" Mrs Lopez said with the most pleasant smile, much the opposite of what Letty just witnessed. Letty didn't know if Mrs Lopez was crazy or just over protective but she liked her even more now.

For the next few days Letty didn't receive any calls from her boss but she was glad because that meant she still had a job.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Are you the Boss**

Nervously, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Elena, Elena, are you avoiding me?" Mr Braga said in a threatening tone. "Because if you are we will have a problem"

"Of course not, but I need more time. Torreto is not stupid; he'll know something wrong if I just show up in Brazil. Besides, he's the bait remember, two birds one stone. That's the only way she'll come out of hiding." Elena was trying to regain his trust and confidence.

"Well is good to know you haven't been...how do you cops say? Compromised? Any way I have two men enquiring about these night clubs. The owners are however reluctant to disclose any information."

"Be careful, if we set off any signals, she could drop off the radar faster than Dom in a street race." Elena added sounding a bit less than intelligent than she was.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor, but don't ever tell me how to do my job" Bragga was obviously offended by her comment and his true nature began to show, "Which brings me to the reason I'm here. I think a woman's touch is in order."

Elena immediately knew what was expected of her and nodded with confirmation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Diamond in the rough **

"Hey Dom, we're gonna take the kids to the beach. What do say, are you up to it?" Mia shouted from the back door.

"Sure, just let me finish change the tail lights on Rosa's car, all that money and she still drives Vince's Shit ass car." Dom replied, lowering his voice at the end of his statement incase Rosa heard him.

Brian laughed, "Alright man, Mia will be glad."

"Is she still worrying over the picture thing?" Dom asked with a look on his face that indicated he knew his sister all too well.

"Yeah... And to be honest, I'm a little concerned myself. I mean we all loved Letty, but what you both had was different man. I'm just saying..."

"I'm fine" Dom cut Brian off before he could finish.

Brian noticed that it still hurt Dom to talk about Letty's death rather than her life.

"Dom, think about Elena, it's not fair to her that you're still in lov..."

Dom grew angry at Brian persistence

"Still what Brian? Still in love with her, still dream about her being burned alive; still smell her in my house. I did it Brian, I killed her, the moment I laid eyes on her in my father's garage I sealed her fate." Dom got furious and threw the screw driver he was hold in the floor and now spoke with gravel in his voice:

"She gave up everything for me, her parents, college, her freedom, and what did I give up?" Dom gave a pathetic chuckle with glassy eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Nothing, I could even remember her birthday sometimes. I constantly let her down and she always took me back. I did what I should have done years ago a little too late. Letty would still be alive if I had let her go a long time ago."

"Dom, you know if you could ask her now if she would do things over, differently, she would say no, and that is what matters. Sure you were a Shity boyfriend, I mean who loves someone and abandons them 3000 miles away alone." Brian noticed that his words sunk deep into Dom's heart, "but that's also how you love Dom. You loved her so much that you would leave to keep her safe and she knew that, that's why she did what she did. She knew that love was worth fighting for." Brian's words were probably true but had no impact. The guilt Dom felt was strong and the only thing that could help him was Letty's forgiveness. The reality of that never happening was all too obvious to him.

"Yeah, and being the fighter she is, she died fighting, ride or die right? Dom said as he shook his head in disappointment.

While Brian's words calmed Dom to an extent he still blamed himself for the death of his love.

Dom changed his mind and decided not meet them later, Brian knew Dom needed more time to deal with Letty's death since two years had passed and he never saw such a reaction from Dom.

"Hey Dom, I made your favorite, Fried barbeque chicken," Mia said, excitedly and obviously cheerful. However it was short lived as she noticed Dom's expression as he walked straight past her.

"That was Letty's favorite, not mine"

Mia hadn't heard Dom mention Letty in over a year. She turned quickly only to notice the look on her brother's face as he walked up the stairs in a angry yet muscular way.

"What did you say to him Brian?" Mia snapped at Brian as he entered the kitchen seconds after.

"What makes you think...?"

"Because you don't think Brian" Mia didn't give Brian the benefit of the doubt as she cut him off.

"Mia, he needs to deal with it, she's gone, what would Letty say if she were here?" Brian raised his voice, obviously offended by his Girlfriends remarks.

"Nothing, but she would kick your ass" Mia raised her voice also now turning the conversation into an argument.

"Where are you going?" Brian shouted as Mia started to storm off.

"To check on my brother." Mia spat back as though Brian didn't matter to her.

Mia ran up the stairs and walked quietly towards the room where Dom stayed. As she quietly pushed the door she saw Dom sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the picture of Vince and Letty they had found in the box.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend that day"Dom spoke knowing that Mia was behind him. He knew the sound of her footsteps.

"She got mad and told me that I had to be crazy to think that she could trust me with other girls. She said no but we made love that night." Dom gave a low chuckle as he reminisced.

"And then she could control you with a look." Mia added. Mia and Dom laughed as he knew it was true. Dom's laughed then turned into a masculine cry.

"I miss her like crazy. I didn't even say goodbye. She died alone Mia, alone because of me."

Mia knew no words would help her brother so she just embraced him. Dom put his face on her stomach as she stood in front of him and broke down into tears. Mia feeling her brother's pain tried to hold back her owns tears to be strong for him.

Much to Mia's protest that day Dom insisted that Brian not let his sister stay at home to babysit him. She finally and reluctantly agreed to leave only after hearing her brother laugh at her and Brian arguing.

Dom finished Rosa's car and decided to take a shower and join his family at the beach. After showering he noticed the box of Vince's stuff on the ground by the window. He sat on the edge of the bed with his towel wrapped around his waist. He began sorting through the stuff and came across a cell phone. Rosa must have gotten tired of telling callers that Vince's was dead so she took it off and put it away. Dom remembered when he found Letty's phone. Did she ever call Vince looking for him, did Vince ever call her, what did they talk about? Dom's curiosity got the better of him as he put the phone on. He noticed that Vince still had Letty's number stored. Dom pressed the talk button, it didn't ring because Dom had disposed of it about a year ago, but the voice recording still worked. A familiar voice began: you've reached the voice mail of Leticia Ortiz."

Dom's voice interrupted and he was taken back to that day...

"And Dominic Torreto"

"What? no, no this is my phone, you leave you own voice mail," Letty grunted as she pushed Dom's head away from the still recording phone.

"Like I was saying ...and Dominic Torreto, please leave a message after the tone, oh... Unless you're a guy...then you better not leave a voice mail cuz there ain't a place to hide if you're calling my girl" Dom ignored Letty and continued recording her voice mail intro.

"Dom stop...it's only sixty seconds" Letty ordered, her face now growing stern. She hated when Dom didn't take her seriously.

"Unless this is Vince, Jesse or Leon, even then still don't leave a message." Dom continued. Letty was now pissed off.

The sixty seconds were up, but still caught the start of Dom and Letty arguing over her phone.

"Man you're crazy, don't you trust me?" Letty said accusingly as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Of course I trust you but I'm a man and its men I don't trust. Besides, I bought you that phone so technically it's ours." Dom said, again ignoring Letty's serious tone and expression.

"You know what keep you freaking phone cuz I'll have you know, I don't come with a price." Letty threw the phone on the kitchen counter as she jumped off and stormed away.

"Letty ... Letty don't be like that" Dom called after her as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Dom yelled after Letty as she went upstairs to his room. Vince, Mia and Leon was watching TV but turned to look at Dom. Mia shook her head like she was saying "not again."

"What?" Dom yelled defensively as the stares continued.

Dom left the sandwich he was making for Letty and followed her upstairs.

It had only been about five minutes but Letty had managed to pack what little clothing she had in Dom's wardrobe, her condiments, even her toothbrush. Dom's heart began to pound at the sight of Letty packing. He quickly grabbed the bag from her and threw it in the corner of the room knowing she would have to get past him to retrieve it.,

"What the f**k Let? What's this?" Dom looked so mad that Letty had to seem angrier than him if she stood any chance of leaving that room.

"Give it back Dom" Letty demanded.

"No... You are leaving here, over my dead body" Dom moved his face close to hers as he spoke those words.

"You know that could be arranged" Letty responded being the "bad ass" she was.

Letty made a dart in an attempt get past Dom but failed. Dom stepped backwards not wanting to take his eyes off Letty, and bolted his bedroom door.

"Oh... Nice, now I'm a hostage?" Letty asked with much attitude. "Oh no wait, maybe I'm your pet, some animal that you keep locked up or on a leash."

"If you wanna behave like one then be my guest, but you are not leaving this house."

Letty made another attempt to get her bag, this time Dom grabbed her by the waist. Letty struggled to break free but Dom was too strong for her. Dom began threatening her to stop fighting or he would lock her in the room until she calmed down. This made her even more mad. Letty started yelling and hitting Dom anywhere her hand managed to reach, in the chest, face, neck, her knees even managed to get him in the family jewels but Dom still didn't let go.

"Leave me alone please, stop it, you obviously think I can't be trusted, why are you still with me?" Letty was tired of fighting and tried to talk him down so she could leave, "or are you even with me? Maybe you're so insecure because you're the one that unfaithful... Huh Dom? Who is it, Stacy, Jessica oh...? Oh maybe the bella twins...get off me you ass hole." Letty lashed out once more realizing she was not making no progress and she was almost to tears now. Dom had her pinned between the wall and his chest. Her words hurt him only because it was true to some extent and it was obviously hurting Letty. Dom couldn't stand to see her cry so he let her go. Letty quickly grabbed her bag and exited to room.

Letty had been gone for the entire day and without her phone Dom couldn't reach her even if he tried. Dom was going crazy not knowing where she was that day. This was the purpose of the phone, Dom finally realized the true reason he had bought her the phone. It was to keep tabs on her whereabouts. He realized that Letty had every right to be mad. It was about 10pm now and Dom was pacing the living room waiting for Letty but she never showed. He started to feel nervous and worried. That was when he realized something else... He loved her deeply and couldn't sleep until he knew she was safe. Dom felt different after admitting that to himself and quickly grabbed his car keys off the table and headed for the garage to go look for Letty.

As he entered to garage, about to open his car door, his heart raced at the sight he beheld. Letty was fast asleep on the old couch in the garage, her hair partly in her face as she hugged her bag pack. Dom walked over to her dropped to his knees, tightly close his eyes and thanked god she was safe.

Hr gently move the hair from her face with his fingers. Letty still slept. He then put his hands and cupped her face. Her eyes then fluttered from the suddenness of the touch. She opened her eyes and saw Dom crouched on the ground beside her. She sat up on the couch her eyes gazing at the ground as she still couldn't look Dom in the eye. That didn't stop him though as she had never looked more beautiful to him. Her thick curly hair draped to one side, messy but very sexy in a way. He realized that Letty had fallen asleep with a piece of gum in her mouth as she immediately started chewing again as she got up. Letty only chewed gum when she was angry or sad. She said it kept her from crying. Dom realized this to be true when her father died. Letty had gon through an entire pack of gum by the time the funeral was over.

"That mad huh?" Dom teased.

Letty realized what gave her away and feeling embarrassed, remove the gum from the mouth.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she noticed the car keys dangling in his hand.

Realizing what gave him away Dom stood up and put the car keys in his pocket.

"To look for you" Dom searched her face for a reaction. Letty looked surprised.

"Me?" She asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah... You see I have this condition" Dom said. He would usually try to make Letty laugh before he told her something serious. That way he didn't seem so soft.

Letty gave a smirk realizing where this was going

"Condition?" she asked, playing along.

"Yeah... Um... You see I can't sleep unless the air smells like coconut."

Letty couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

"Coconut?" she asked, still chuckling as she played along.

"I'm serious, you see my girlfriend washes her hair with this coconut shampoo and it seems that I developed an addiction to the smell at night. So if I don't get that smell I may never sleep again."

"So, if another girl used that same shampoo would be able to sleep next to her then?"Letty asked, knowing that she wanted an answer to this question.

"I don't know I never tried that" Dom said this indicating that he was never unfaithful to Letty. Dom flirted a lot with other girls, even made out with them when he and Letty had fights, but he never took any of them to bed."But if you want to try...you know...I'm just saying..." Dom continued to tease.

"Oh... Your just saying?" Letty replied with sarcasim.

There was a dead silence and Dom smiled at Letty.

"What are you smiling at?" Letty asked as he was making her uncomfortable

"You smiling" Dom replied staring into her eyes.

Letty blushed even though she didn't want to.

Dom leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up, his lips were still so close that it brushed her eyes, her nose and finally he tasted her lips with great anticipation. Letty inhaled deeply as Dom pressed his chest against hers forcing her to raise her arms and placing them around his neck. Dom broke contact and looked her in the eyes; her hair was almost in her eyes and moved every time she blinked.

"Baby I'm sorry." Dom fingers brushed across Letty's forehead, placing the hair behind her ear.

"I was wrong to do what I did. I trust you. It's just that you deserve better and I'm afraid you might realize that I'm no good for you."

Letty bowed her head and laughed while blushing. But she said nothing. Hearing Dom speak like this was rare and she didn't want to interrupt.

"Babe the thought of you with another man...I ... I'll go crazy."

Letty realized that Dom loved her more than he wanted to admit and she promised herself that she would never let him. Knowing how he felt was enough. Letty could feel the passion building between them in the garage. She grabbed Dom by the neck and kissed him seductively. Dom felt his chests tighten causing him to take short breaths.

His hands lifted one of Letty's thighs against his hips and lay her on her back not before removing her jacket. Dom never had to look to know what Letty was wearing or how to take it off, his hands did all the seeing. She wore a black sleeveless button up blouse. The first button was missing but made a very provocative fashion statement as it revealed her inner breast curves. Dom loved it when she wore it since he enjoyed teasing her by slowly unfastening each one. Sometimes he took so long Letty would have to undress herself if she wanted any action. Dom however didn't waste any time this night. The exploration of her body was his trade mark. If Letty didn't know better she would assume he was looking for any sign of infidelity. However this turned her on greatly so she allowed him to do his body search. Dom caressed every inch of her upper body, never once breaking the kiss she had him locked in. His hands caressed her abs with the intention of eventually unfastened the bullet hole belt that held her mini skirt very loosely on her hips. However this was interrupted by a loud growling sound...

"What was that?" Dom asked while laughing.

"Oh my god, I'm so hungry, I'm sorry baby there's no way I can concentrate now..." Letty wined.

"Well if someone had stayed today when I asked..." Dom was very reproachful at times.

Letty was now rolling her eyes, hoping that Dom would shut up.

"They would have enjoyed a tasty bar barbeque grill sandwich which I was making especially for them. But...

"Okay Dom I get it shut up... Please"

Dom smiled and kissed Letty on the stomach.

"Come on babe, let papi wow your taste buds."

"Wow my what?"

"And then I'll make you say hmmm"

"Talking big papi, that better be one hell of a sandwich."

"Oh... You got jokes"

Dom threw Letty over his shoulder and carried her in the house...

Dom's phone rang, bringing him back to reality.

"Hey! How you doing?" Dom answered as he struggled to get his mind off Letty.

"Fine. I'm fine... Hey remember your invitation. I can be there tomorrow night. Great news huh?" It was Elena. She was trying not to make her trip to Brazil less suspicious.

"How did you get time off so soon?" Dom asked disappointed a he was now starting to deal with Letty's death and he realized that the time alone is what he needed.

"I ...I had some days left so I applied."

"I thought they were short staff"

"What is this, an interrogation? I thought you would be happy to see me." Elena said realizing she would soon run out of rsponses.

"No... It's not that,"

"Then what?"

"I don't think now is the best time for you to be here?"

"But you said..."

"I know what I said but some stuff came up and we're trying to keep a low profile." Dom was not good at lying but had no choice as he couldn't let Elena know the real reason he didn't want her there.

"Stuff like what?"

"Business, you know I'm trying to get into the car import business, I'm just saying I don't want anything to jeopardize that. You understand right?"

"Yeah...Talk to you later" Elena hung up and Dom knew she was upset but he was going through something even he couldn't understand. He never dealt with Letty's death and it was starting to affect him. However he couldn't understand why here, why now and why is he feeling so close to her when she has been dead for two years. All Dom knew is that he needed to be alone for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Agony at the Cross Roads**

Elena paced nervously in the bedroom of Dom's deluxe apartment. What was she going to tell Braga? If she were to still go to Brazil then Dom would surely suspect something was up.

"Shit... What now?" she complained to herself.

Then it came to her. She could tell Dom she is going to Spain to visit her family for a few days. That way he won't be looking for her or expecting her in Brazil. This would give her the time she needed to find Letty undetected.

_Meanwhile at Mr Del Rio's Club:_

"Stacy, Letty is still not well; can you work her shift tomorrow? I know it's your day off but I could use the help." Mr Del Rio was a tuff boss but always respect his staff.

"Sure Mr.D, I was actually gonna ask cuz my daughter has to get some new books for school. Teacher says they're moving her to a higher class. It seems like she's super smart or something. Anyway, sure, no problem." Stacy replied.

"Thanks and I'm glad your daughter is doing well in school." Mr Del Rio seemed extra nice tonight for some reason. Stacy didn't care why she was just glad he was in a good mood.

That night was not very busy but the regulars were most present. Mr. Del Rio would usually greet a few of the regulars on nights like these, which he did. He was making his rounds when two men walked in. He didn't recognize them but what stood out was their attire. They were dressed all in black with motor cycle gloves. And based on the gator shoes he doubted very much that a motor cycle was their means of transport. One of the men has a tattoo that extended up the left side of his neck and ended behind his ears. They seemed to be lost or looking for someone. Right then Stacy walked over to the men...

"Goodnight gentlemen would you like a table?

"No... The bar would be fine" one of the men answer in an attempt to quickly brush Stacy off and pushed their way past her heading for the bar.

"What will you, gentlemen, be having tonight?"

"Two coronas," he said with a Jewish accent.

"Coming right up" the bartender complied

The men sat at the bar for over an hour with the same beer they had ordered when they arrived. The bar counter was wet with the condensation indicating the length of time the drink had been sitting there.

The crowd was starting to get a bit thicker now. The men suddenly turned to Stacy who was now manning the bar...

"Hey, we heard there was this hot Spanish chick working here... Ah what was her name again.?" one of the men turned to the other pretending to be trying to remember the name.

"Leticia?" Stacy replied, unknowingly falling for the trap.

"That's it, Leticia... Is she here tonight?"

"No... She's been ill whole week" Stacy replied a bit suspicious as to their inquiry.

"Oh... Sorry to hear that"

After hearing this men left almost immediately.

That night after work Mr. Del Rio questioned Stacy about the gentlemen as he was keen on knowing what type of customers are in his club as he had a reputation to maintain. She told him how they asked for letty and how after being there for over an hour left when they realized she was there. Mr. Del Rio instructed Stacy not to reveal any information on his staff to strangers. They should be referred to him. Stacy left the office feeling very guilty as she failed to tell her boss that she gave them Letty's name.

A day had passed and the men showed up again, this time with a beautiful tanned woman. She was dressed very simply in denim jeans and a black, sleek, sexy deep neck halter top. Her hair down and curve her face perfectly.

Stacy notice the men directing her to the bar, she was somehow nervous and didn't want them to see her. That however was wishful thinking.

"Hey," one of the men hailed to Stacy.

"Remember us?"

"Uh...yeah, you were here the other night. You were looking for a girl right?" Stacy spoke quickly and tried to walk away just as quickly.

"Yeah, Leticia, remember? Is she here tonight?" One of the mean quickly interjected while grabbing Stacy's arm preventing her from making her great escape.

"No! She's still sick. I think it's serious, pig flu or something." Stacy quickly controlled the conversation as she didn't want to be asked anymore question about Letty.

"You mean swine flu, in Brazil?" the beautiful lady asked.

"Yeah... That's it, swine flu, if you would excuse me I have to get back to work." Stacy again tried to make a suttle exit but was once again stopped in her tracks.

"Listen...Ah...Leticia is an old friend of mine, we went to school together, it'll mean so much to me if I can see her before I leave tomorrow. Is there any way you can help me out?"

"I can't, my boss, its policy, we can't give information on other employees. He said all concerns should be referred to him." Stacy seemed nervous and Elena being an ex-cop picked up on it.

"No... That's Okay...I'll have a tequila thanks." Elena grew irritated. Stacy served the drink and headed straight for the back.

She literally busted into Mr. Del Rio's office and locked the door behind her.

"The men they came back, this time with a woman. The other day they said they heard about a hot Spanish waitress and tonight they said that Leticia and her are old friend. Sir I'm so sorry but I accidentally gave them Letty's name the other day... something about them is creeping me out..." Stacy couldn't stop babbling.

"Stacy, what are you yapping about?" Mr. Del Rio was getting agitated by Stacy's behavior.

"the men who were asking about Letty, they're here, and they wanted me to give them her address." Stacy spoke slowly trying to express her discomfort.

"What? It appears as though I'll have to start hiring ugly girls. Mr Del Rio joked as he didn't embrace the seriousness of the situation. "And what did you do?"

"Nothing, I told them that they would have to ask you..."

Mr. Del Rio knew that Letty had secrets, a life before the one she now has, one that she was desperately trying to out run. But he never pried. He respected her privacy and the person she was but now that life seems to be catching up with her and he had to warn her.

Mr. Del Rio picked up his phone on his desk and dialed Letty's cell phone.

"Hello" Letty answered in a hoarse voice.

"Ortiz" Mr Del Rio said waiting for acknowledgement.

"Mr. Del Rio, you know I'm feeling a lot better, I think I can make it tomorrow so what do you say, can you pencil me in?" Letty quickly interjected, recognizing her boss's voice. She was glad that he called which confirmed what she hoped- that she still had a job.

"Letty, are you okay?" Mr Del Rio asked sounding very concerned.

"Ah... Yeah, are you? What happened to 'Ortiz'?" Letty replied sounding very disturbed as her boss has never called her Letty before.

"Letty, I want you to tell me the truth."

"I am, I'm not a hundred percent but I can make it" Letty responded based on her assumption that Mr Del Rio was referring to her health.

"No... Letty, there was some people here looking for you for the past two days now..." Mr Del Rio said in a sort of whispering tone not wanting sound as though he was over reacting.

Letty immediately felt sick again as those words sunk into her sub-consciousness.

"People? Letty swallowed hard as she asked the question she really didn't want the answer too. What kind of people?"

"Dangerous looking people, people who claims to old friends of yours. One has a tattoo on his neck."

Letty almost dropped the phone as she began to hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Sir, listen to me you have to leave, get out there now, don't let them see you, go out the back. Please ..." Letty was stern in her tone, sounding much like a soldier ordering his troops out of strike zone.

"Letty, what is going on?" Mr Del Rio grew very uneasy as he sat up-right in his expensive leather chair.

"Sir if they get to you, they will make you talk, please just leave. Trust me." Letty sounded terrified on the other line. Mr Del Rio had come to realize that he could trust Letty and now, hearing her insistence on the phone realized she had his interest at heart and decided to comply. Just then someone knocked on the office door.

Mr. Del Rio put the phone down on the desk with Letty still pleading on the line.

"Who is there?" He asked, but somehow already knew.

No one answered. Mr. del Rio slowly pulled the bottom draw of his desk and reached for his fire arm. He heard the knock at the door once more.

"What do you want?" he asked sounded annoyed.

"I'm looking for the ladies room" a female voice replied. Mr. del Rio breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was a customer who had lost their way and walked over to the door to open it. Upon passing Stacy he noticed the fear in Stacy's eyes. He then slowly opened the door while hiding his gun behind his back. In an instant one of thwarted men kicked in the door and tackle Mr. Del Rio for his weapon. Some shots went off during the struggle. During this time Letty was still on the phone hearing all the commotion, frozen in fear and near tears. Letty could hear Stacy screaming for intruders to stop.

"Please, what do you want, leave him alone?" Stacy begged.

"Where is she?" Elena grabbed Stacy by her hair and pushed her to the ground.

"Either someone starts talking or they can stay quiet indefinitely."

The two men had managed to restrain Mr. Del Rio, despite his size.

"I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't give me what I want... Well let's just wait and see...1...2..."

"Her file... It's in the cabinet by the window... Please don't hurt us..." Stacy was beside herself. She felt so guilty for what she had done but hoped deep down that Letty would be gone by the time they found her.

"Good girl." Elena looked at Stacy as she whimpered in fear.

"What have you done? Mr. del Rio looked at Stacy with disappointment.

Elena desperately flipped through the files in the cabinet. Finally she found it; she smiled devilishly as she nodded at the two men. Mr. Del Rio knew what that meant and knew what he had to do.

"Who are you?" he asked trying to get Elena to reveal who she was, knowing Letty was still on the line.

"I told you, a friend of Leticia..."

"She would never have friends like you, what is does she owe you money? If she does then this could have been negotiated better than this"

"Elena laughed... Money? All the money in the world can't pay for what she took from me. Besides, someone else is very interested in her, someone with a lot of money." Elena emphasized the word "money" as she spoke her words.

"Why, what is she involved in?" Mr Del Rio still trying to get some useful information from the woman.

"Let's just say, to him, she was the one that got away."

Letty knew that her boss wanted her to hear the conversation. Letty didn't recognize the voice but based on her last statement she knew exactly who sent her.

"Make it quick "Elena told the two men as she left the office with the file.

Two gun shots sounded in the office. Letty grabbed her mouth and jerked with each one then there was a silence. Tears now streamed down her emotionless face as she felt her skin quiver. Then as she was about to hang up the phone...

"Ortiz... Are you there?" A faint voice of Mr Del Rio returned to the phone.

"Sir...sir oh thank god are you Okay..?"

"Takes more than one bullet to keep me down." He replied, making Letty let out a chuckle between the crying.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm never meant for any of this to happened, I don't know how they found me. This is my fault." Letty was in tears, she was frustrated out of her mind. She was so tired of running. She was starting to feel like her life was finally settling down and now she is forced yet again to run, go into hiding, and this time with her two year old son. The thought of this broke her heart.

"Leticia child, I have been where you are before, it's No one's fault." Mr. Del Rio tried to comfort Letty as he heard all the sniffles over the phone. "Listen, they have your file, which means they know where you live, you have to go now."

Mr. D, I...I can't...DJ, I can't just root him up in the middle of the night... I have nowhere to go. We will be on the streets; I'm not doing that to my kid." Letty paced to and fro in her bedroom in frustration. She ran her fingers through her thick curly hair as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Would you prefer him dead because these people don't look like they leave loose ends? Listen take DJ, go to my house, there is a key over the back door frame. There is money in the safe...take it, the override code for the palm print is G.O.D."

Mr. del Rio moaned in pain.

"Sir you're hurt" Letty said stating the obvious.

"Of course Ortiz, I got shot, now go."

"No...I'm coming to get you" Letty was extremely reluctant to leave her new life behind.

"No... I'm fine, oh look Alonzo is here, I'll be fine now go with God Leticia, protect your son."

Mr. Del Rio hung up the phone before Letty could put up any resistance.

Letty looked around her apartment frantically for her car keys. She quickly bagged some of her and DJ's belongings. She carefully bundled up her son in the warmest blanket and gently picked him up trying her best not to wake him. Letty left her apartment for the last time, all the good times, the memories, the friends, like Mrs. Lopez, her life was now changed forever, again. Letty was finding it very difficult to deal with her emotions. She found herself drifting to a dark place, an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness. She recalled being in this place when she was on the run from Fenix. She would have given into that feeling and given up running if not for the child growing inside her. Now she was yet again battling her emotions for her son's sake. Another familiar feeling also returned her anger towards Dom for leaving her. She gave up her life for him and in return he left her alone numerous times. Letty tried to maintain composure as she drove, taking deep breaths, but her eyes sight grew dim and the tears could not be stopped.

_Thanks for all the reviews. I promise it gets more interesting. Hope you like it._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Homeward bound**

Letty finally arrived at her boss' home. She looked at her surroundings before getting out of the car to make sure she was alone. DJ was making funny noises as he was now learning talk. Letty got out of the car, picked up her son as she was not about to be separated from him, not for a second. She held him close to her as the cold night air blew across her face. At the back of the house, the key was exactly where Mr Del Rio said it would be. She quietly let herself in. Letty had never been inside his house before. It was very elegantly put away. He must have a woman living here, Letty thought to herself, as this décor could not have been the work of man. The safe was in the living room behind a painting of the last supper as told in the bible. Mr. Del Rio never struck her as the religious type but obviously she was wrong. Letty laid DJ on the leather sofa while she attempted to open the safe. As she swung open the thick steel door the first thing that caught her sight was the stacks of cash. There was over fifty thousand dollars in it. Letty quickly packed the money in a spare compartment in her bag pack. As she moved the last two stacks of money she saw a black silk bag to the back of the safe. The bag was small but heavy. As she held it she could make out the shape of the object inside. It was a gun. Letty examined it, it was loaded. She looked at her son, DJ had fallen back to sleep on his own, unaware of the danger pending. This was the first time he has ever done this. This was how she wanted it to stay. She would do anything to protect him. Letty put the gun in the bag, quickly closed it and gathered up her son.

"Sleep well my love, mama is here. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise." She whispered and kissed her son on the head.

Letty was very careful not to be seen leaving the premises as Braga's men could be staking the house.

Letty nervously tapped the steering wheel as she drove aimlessly. She was alone again, nowhere to go. Letty pulled out her phone and scrolled through the numbers. A sinking feeling dawned on her, there was no one who she could call for help. She had alienated herself from everyone she knew, anyone who could be of any help, and then she saw Vince's number. She and Vince were always good friends even though Dom sometimes envied their closeness.

"Good old Vince, I could always count on you..." Letty said to herself. A glimmer of hope shown in her eyes as she listened for a ring tone.

"I'm sorry the number you are trying to reach is either switched off or out of the service area please ..."

Letty hung up immediately upon hearing the recording. Her hope soon began to fade. She called back a few minutes after, however it was the same.

"Damn it Vince, where are you?" Letty didn't want to believe that things were going so badly. She hated feeling so helpless. The she remembered Leon, he was not as dependable as Vince but he and vince were close. Maybe he could help her contact him. Letty scrolled through her phone hoping that she didn't delete the number or that Leon had changed his. She got a dial tone, this was a good sign and the glimmer of hope returned to her face.

"Hello," a familiar voice answered.

"Leon?' Letty smiled as she spoke his name. She sniffled, trying to regain control of herself. She wasn't about to let Leon of all people know how vulnerable she was at this time.

"Yeah" Leon replied as he tried to recognize the vice on the other line. Let..Letty, is that you?"

"Yeah man it's me" Letty breathed a deep sigh of relief upon hearing Leon's voice.

"What the f**k letty, you're alive?"

Letty looked confused as she heard Leon's question."What do you mean, if I'm alive?" she asked in that confused tone.

"Letty you've been gone for over two years. I can't believe it." Leon bypassed Letty's question, still shocked by what was happening.

"When Dom used to disappear for months on end No one thought he was dead. So what are you saying, everyone else thinks I'm dead too?" Letty was trying to process what she was hearing. Was this why Dom never looked for her? How could they think that she was dead? How is it that she didn't know what had happened?

"Letty... There was a funeral and everything. Dom even came out of hiding to see for himself. He took it real hard." Leon's voice softened as he spoke.

"How could they? Shit" Letty forgot she was driving for a moment and accidentally drifted into the other lane. The head lights of an oncoming truck soon brought her back to reality and she swerved back into her lane, just avoiding a head on collision.

Letty dropped the phone as both hands were on the steering. Once she regained control of the vehicle she picked the phone up. "Leon, are you still there?"

"Yeah, everything alright? What just happened?"

"Look Leon,I'm in some trouble, I need a place to stay..." Letty said, completely ignoring Leon's question.

"For sure babe... I'm in Rio; you know, where my dad use to live."

"Yeah, I remember. I'll probably be there in the morning. And Jason, thanks."

"Sure Babe, anything for family right?" Leon said. Leon may have been unreliable but he always looked out for his friends.

"Yeah, family." Letty said those words as though they were new to her. "Oh Jason please don't tell anyone you spoke to me okay?"

"Letty, Dom's gonna..."

"Especially Dom, promise me Leon." Letty was not sure what she wanted or needed at this time, hence she needed the time to clear her head.

"Fine" Leon reluctantly agreed.

The conversation ended and Letty felt a little better knowing she now had a destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Seek and You shall find**

Back at Rosa's Dom and the group had just finished dinner

"It was such a great idea to come, right Dom?" Mia made conversation across the table.

"I have never felt so relaxed in a long time and not to mention free."

"I hear you babe," Brain agreed, I just wish the others could have been here to enjoy it."

"Brian ?" Mia said Brian's name like a school teacher calling on a delinquent child.

Brian then realized what Mia was indicating when he saw the stern look on Dom's face.

"No... Mia it's okay. Brian is right; I wish they were here too but..," Dom couldn't finish his sentence, "and I also need to deal with Letty's death, and that's what I'm gonna do."

"How you gonna do that?" Mia looked concerned.

"Letty respected my wishes and didn't look for me, so I'm gonna look for her."

"What?, Dom no,no,no." Mia total disapproved of the idea. However unsure she was, she was sure that it could not be good for anyone.

"I have to Mia, No one found her body. Not knowing when, how or where she died is what's eating me up inside." Dom finally revealed his intention.

"Dom this only gonna bring you more pain, please, I'm begging you" Mia pleaded with her brother.

"I can't let go because I don't believe," Dom was now shouting as his emotions took over.

"What I mean is I need to know how she was before she died. Was she happy, was she scared"

"Dom I agree with Mia, this is crazy." Brian interjected.

"I don't expect you to understand but just trust me. I need this. It's the only way for me to let go."

Mia tried to wrap herself around the thought of her brother leaving again. She took some deep breaths and consciously accepted the truth.

"So what do plan to do?"

"I'm gonna go to Vince's old place. He said Letty was in town a few weeks before she was murdered. I'm gonna see what I can find out."

"Dom what if you can't handle what you find?" Mia again trying to dissuade her brother from going on this while goose chase.

"I don't have a choice." Dom's voice trembled as he held back his pain.

The conversation ended there. Dom had been fighting an internal battle since he heard of Lett's death. Every day was struggle for him to be among his family, hearing them talk about her, remembering the times they had, the love they made. He never thought this little tom boy with the unruly curls would have trapped his heart at the turn of sixteen.

A few hours after Dom arrived at Vince's old apartment. He pushed open the broken wooden door. There was a dead silence except for the south wind that blew through the empty corridors. He walked over to the window, and while it wasn't a scenic view he knew that this is where Letty would have sat as she was cluster phobic and the apartment was already so small she would have fainted if she didn't feel the wind in her face. Dom could envison Letty sitting by the window talking or rather arguing with Vince. This brought a smile to his face. The apartment look like no one lived in it after Vince, except for junkies. His eyes scanned the rooms, shelves, cupboards, bathroom, but he found nothing. Just as he was about to leave he saw something, crushed between the floor and a wooden partition, it was piece of paper. Dom picked it up and unwraped it. Inside was a black jet bead bracelet with and gold linkages and an ID plate. It was very small probably for a baby but the initials were filed off. The paper had a number and a name written on it; Ricardo. Suddenly Dom's phone rang in his pocket. He didn't recognize the number so he answered cautiously

"Yeah?"

"Dom? Its Jason"

"Bro, where the hell have you been?" Dom was so surprised to hear from an old friend.

"Man I was in some deep Shit, had to stay off the radar, Yuh know?"

"Yeah, Yeah of course. Is everything okay now?

"Yeah man, I'm cool. So where are you know or can't you say?" Jason said mockingly.

"Nah man, I'm a free man know."

"What the cops finally off your back?"

"The cops will always be on my back but when money talks, people don't."

"Sounds like someone hit it big." Jason said enquiringly

"Jason, you're family, you know I got you. Now where the hell are you?"

"In Rio man, at my pops old place."

"Well who says faith is a bitch. I'm in Brazil as we speak."

"What?" Jason said nervously.

"Yeah man, Mia, Brian, their baby, we're all here. We came as a promise to Vince."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for the funeral, for Letty's too."

Dom got a bit tight throat as Jason mentioned Letty's funeral.

"Yeah... It's Okay, I get it. Hey I'll stop by tomorrow, we'll take a drink for old times."

"Um, it's not a good time now. People are still looking for me and shit. I'll come see you."

Dom found the response strange but agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – let go and let love**

Back at Letty's apartment, Elena and the two men busted open the door. The TV was still on, they could tell by the sound of Dr. Phil's voice coming from the bedroom. One of the men walked slowly towards the bedroom as he heard the shower running. He slowly approached the curtains and drew them quickly, pointing his nine millimeter at steam and white tiles. It was empty. Elena upon seeing this aggressively pulled the dresser doors, the wardrobe, both were empty.

"How the hell did she know we were coming?" Elena yelled angrily.

"It must have been someone at the club." one of the men replied.

"Dam it, Braga is not gonna be pleased."

Elena paced the floor of the bedroom. She ran her hands through her smooth brown hair in frustration. As she lowered her head to face the floor her eyes caught sight of something on the floor almost under the bed.

"Well, what do we have here?" Elena said slyly to herself. It was a baby shoe.

"Now why in the world would this be in here? It can't be. It doesn't make any sense." The two men looked at each other confused at the mumbling of Elena. "It seems like our friend may not be running alone. See what you can find out about any woman travelling with a kid. "And you" she order the other man. "I want a list of all calls made from the phone at the club in the last three hours." Elena was now even more desperate to find Letty as she was now on the run and she could very well try to contact Dom for help. If Dom knew she had a baby, his baby, he would move mountain and earth to find her.

It was 3:00 am in the morning. Letty pulled into a gas station to fill up her tank and get something to eat in the mini mart. She picked up her sleeping bundle, not wanting to leave him in the car, It was surprisingly hot for 3:00 am in the morning so Letty remove the blanket from around DJ as he was getting irritable.

"Pump three please" Letty said to the cashier as she walked around the shop keeping her head low to avoid the security cameras. She picked up some snacks and a bottle of Hennessey for Jason as a gift. She noticed some toy cars at the cashier counter and bought one for DJ to keep him occupied.

"He's very sweet" the cashier said to Letty.

"Yes he is, you disturb his sleep, and then he'll want to scratch your eyes out." Letty and the cashier chuckled at Letty's reply. "But other than that he my life"

"Uh oh... Don't let daddy hear that. He might get jealous." the cashier teased

"Well that's his problem." Letty's face grew serious as she gathered her bag and went to pump her gas.

DJ was almost wide awake now. Letty knew he would be hungry soon. She hadn't had time to grab his formula and baby food from the refrigerator. All she had was some jars of crushed fruits she picked up in mini mart.

"Don't worry sweetie, mama's gonna fix you something nice when we get to Uncle Leon's house, okay."

DJ kicked and giggled in his car seat. His mother's voice always seems to invoke a strong reaction with him.

Letty giggled at how happy her son seemed, despite the situation. He was remarkably calm despite him not being in his usual place at this time. It was as though he was glad to be away from the apartment.

Letty finished pumping her gas, got in her car and drove off. She didn't notice DJ was sucking on her cell phone which she dropped on the back seat when she took him out the car earlier.

Dom was also battling the 3:00am heat and couldn't sleep. He decided to take a cold shower to cool down. He got out of bed and took off his white vest Dom had a very sexy way of undressing even when he wasn't trying to be. He sat at the edge of the bed to get the full brunt of the fan that Rosa had put in his room as the air condition was in need of servicing. He noticed the box of Vince's things that Rosa had given him. As he pulled the box towards him his muscles bulged as the box was very heavy. Dom searched through the contents, not looking for anything in particular. He noticed Vince's cell phone stuck in the corner of the box however the battery was dead. Dom remembered when he found Letty's phone at the safe house. Curiosity got the best of him and he quickly connected it to the charger. He attempted to turn it on when he heard footsteps in the hall and got up to investigate.

"Hey, what are you doing up at this hour?" Mia asked as Dom braced her in the hall.

"The heat, what's your excuse?" Dom asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I, had a dream. It was Letty, she…, it was nothing. It just shook me up you know? It felt so real." Mia said trying to change the topic.

"Then tell me." Dom insisted.

"Really Dom, It was nothing."

"Please, Mia" Dom's tone and the look in his eyes gave a feeling that he could use some new thoughts of Letty, even if they weren't happy ones. Dom was obviously still forcing himself to hold on instead of trying to let go.

Mia took a deep breath before she began to speak.

"She was running from someone. It was dark, like an alley. She seemed to be exhausted or hurt, I really don't know. Then she stopped running and turned around but it wasn't her anymore."

"Who was it?"

"It was dark, I'm not sure."

"You're lying, I could always tell." Dom was engrossed in Mia's dream and wanted to know every detail.

"It was you Dom, It seemed like she was running from you. You have to let her go Dom. Letty would want you to be happy, not chasing her ghost."

Dom looked hurt and Mia felt so bad for telling him her dream although that was all it was, a dream.

"Maybe you're right." Dom's eyes grew glassy but would never cry in front of Mia.

"Dom, I'm sorry"

"Don't be." Dom went back into his room shut the door, not wanting Mia to witness his pain. He then headed straight for the bathroom. As Dom stood in the shower, the cold water running down from head to toe, trickling down his muscular chest, streams forming within the contours, he wondered to himself; He knew he loved Letty but was not aware of how deep that after three years he was still unable to cope with her death. Her death, the thought made Dom so mad he ran his fist into the bathrooms tiles. Blood quickly flowed and was washed away down the drain, Dom was still struggling to hold back the tears. As he watched the blood flow down the drain he remember when Letty had just turned thirteen. She was a late bloomer and the guys always made fun of her saying she she was going to remain a boy like them...

"Shut your face before I shut it for you, ass whipe." yelled thirteen year old Letty.

Dom was working on a car in the garage and couldn't help but laugh at the insults Jason and Letty were throwing at each other.

"Leon , leave her alone, she's just a late bloomer, that's all." Dom intervened

"Shut up Dom, I don't need you to defend me." letty snapped angrily.

"See Dom, she's an ungrateful bitch, which makes her A GUY!." Jason continued to tease.

"That's it." Letty seemed extremely agitated that day and charged at Leon, punching him in the nose.

Dom, knowing where this would end up, quickly got up from under the car and pulled Letty away from Leon. Letty was so small that Dom easily lifted her by the waist, hugging her from behind to calm her down.

"Yeah Dom, you better keep that bitch on a leash." Leon yelled as he wiped the blood from his nose, feeling embarrassed from being hit by a girl.

"You want bitch, I'll show you bitch." Letty yelled while fighting to break free from Dom's hold.

While Dom's aim was to part a fight, his main aim was to protect Letty. Dom knew this but he never let it show.

Letty finally agreed to calm down and Dom put her down. Letty turned and stepped away from Dom. "What the hell Dom, why can't you just stay out of….." Letty was suddenly silent as she noticed Dom's jump suit was stained with blood. At first she thought he was hurt, eventually realized it was her that was bleeding and not him. This was the first time she was experiencing a period. Letty's embarrassment was too much for any 13 year old to bare. She looked Dom straight in the eye waiting for him to laugh or get mad. She saw the look of shock and fought to breath. Dom could hear the trembling in her breathing. Knots formed in Dom's throat as he realized she could no longer look him in the eye. As she stood there frozen tears form in her eyes as Leon argued to himself out loud in the background.

Dom's protective instincts activated once again.

"Look I'm sick and tired of you two." Dom yelled angrily as he took off the soiled jump suit. "Letty, Please take this to the laundry room and take the basket on the dryer up to my room. Leon lets take a walk and cool off.

Letty looked up at Dom wide eyed in shock and swallowed hard. She knew he was not really mad never expected him to protect her in such a way. Letty move her lips in a way that said "thank you"

Dom read her lips and did the same saying "No problem"

Letty blushed and waited for Dom and Leon to leave the garage before she made her escape to the laundry where she could wash her clothes. This was the day Letty officially fell Dom and vice versa but they both were too young to know what was happening.

Dom returned about an hour after and found Letty curled up in ball on the floor of his bedroom wearing one of his T-shirts.

"Letty, are you alright?" Dom dropped to his knees and touched Letty on the waist.

"Dam Dom, it hurts like Shit" Letty said while turning on her back. "What do you have there?" she asked as she noticed the paper bag in Dom's hand.

"Its for you" Dom said with a smirk on his face.

Letty took the bag, confused curious as to its contents.

"Oh... Shit, did you actually buy these yourself?" Letty giggled.

"hell yeah, I told them it was for my mom." Dom replied in a boastful manner.

"Obviously, Um, Heavy flow, longs? I'm thirteen Dom, Not thirty" Letty teased as she read the package.

"Leon was right, you are an ungrateful bitch."

Letty laughed, "I'm sorry, thank you."

"No problem, why are you on the floor again?"

"I didn't want to soil your sheet too."

They both sat on the floor and laughed until Letty forgot she was in pain.

The ringing of a phone transported Dom back to reality, but it didn't sound like his. Dom turned off the shower, quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to his bed where Vince's phone was ringing off the hook. Dom looked at the caller ID, it wasn't named but the number displayed. Dom slowly picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?" there was no answer, just a tapping sound. Dom continued to listen.

The tapping sound continued followed by a loud baby's laughter. Dom looked baffled and decided to say hello once more. The little voice was now speaking, while it was baby talk the compilation sounded impressive.

"Mama..ma ma ma hmmm.." the baby continued. The tapping noise followed again and then a thump sound. Dom realized the phone must have fallen and maybe an adult would notice, however the loud cries of the baby ruined any chances of Dom making out a voice. The child cried so loudly that Dom had to move the phone away from his ears.

"What's the matter baby? Mama's starving you?" a female voice came in and Dom quickly put the phone back to his ear, the child still screaming.

"Don't be like that DJ, Mama's doing her best right now." Letty spoke to her son to try and calm him down.

"Look, Mama got you something," Letty said while waving the toy car in front of DJ.

The crying was too loud for Dom to recognize the voice, not to mention the sound of the wind. She must be driving, Dom thought to himself.

The child eventually calmed down but Dom didn't her the mother's voice anymore. Instead he heard the tapping noise and baby talk again.

Letty's credits must have run out as the phone cut off.

"Letty turned on the music in the car as she knew DJ liked this. Her cell phone had been accidentally put on vibrate by DJ and lay on the floor in the back of the car as the name Vince flashed across the screen; an incoming call from Dom but unknown to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- Unfolding Mysteries**

Dom waited for the voice mail but there wasn't any. He eventually gave up and went back to bed although he couldn't sleep. He realized that he hadn't talked to Elena since he blew her off about coming to Brazil so he decided to call.

"Hello." Elena answered in a groggy tone.

"Hi, It's me." Dom answered, feeling embarrassed.

"What's up?" Elena asked already sounding as though she could care less what was really up with him.

"I just thought I would check up on you." Dom said in a defensive tone.

"I'm good. Anything else?" Elena was trying to sound like the neglected girlfriend but just really didn't want Dom to catch on to what she was up to.

"And your mother?" Dom asked, ignoring her attitude.

"My what?

"Your mother, the reason for your trip, remember?"

"Oh right, she's good too, look I'm getting a call on the other line. We'll talk soon, bye."

Dom was surprised by what had just happened but thought it was just her reacting. Dom realized that he wasn't going to sleep again and so went to the only place where he felt at home, the garage, to work on Vince's car.

Meanwhile Elena switched call and a male voice connected on the other line.

"I managed to get the last number dialed from the club, but it unregistered, so I can't get a name. However calls were made from that number about half hour ago."

"Great, were you able to get a location?"

"Yeah, from the outskirts of Rio. I checked the maps, not much out there except a gas station and few diners. So someone could have seen her."

"Shit... Dom's in Rio."

"Oh... There's something else."

"What?" Elena snapped and the man on the other line.

"The number that she called was register to Vincent Luces. You know that guy that was shot i..."

"I know who that is idiot. That means she doesn't know he's dead. That means she has not contacted anyone in over a year. That's good news."

"She also made another call after that but it was blocked."

"Good work, looks like I'm going to Rio."

It was 7:15am when Letty pulled up infront of Leon's father's house. She didn't want to freak him out showing up with a baby so she left DJ asleep in his car seat with the windows down. Letty was a mess. She was still wearing sleep wear covered by her pencil jeans and a leather jacket. She ran her fingers through her unruly curls then quickly wrapped it in a scrunchy in an attempt to make herself look presentable and lightly slapped herself in the face to get rid tired look as she walked towards the front door. Letty knocked the door then hastily wiped her eyes and face with the palm of her hands before anyone could open.

"Babe, you made it." Leon smiled as he gave Letty a bear hug.

"Oh my god, Letty Dom's gonna flip if he sees you."

"Well he isn't going to, you promised remember? Letty asked looking for reassurance.

"Letty just hear me out." Leon said, sounding guilty.

"Oh my god Leon, what did you do?" Letty looked frustrated as she turned to head back to her car. Jason quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait, I didn't say anything but you should know he's here" Leon spoke quickly as he notice that Letty had every intention of leaving again.

"Here? As in, in town?" Letty looked horrified.

"Yeah, he called me last night. What was I supposed to do?"

Letty's heart raced at the thought of seeing Dom again. She still loved him deeply but could not forget the abandonment and what she had been through.

"Hey, no worries, I told him I was gonna be occupied for a few days so he won't be coming around."

This didn't reassure Letty at all. Her instincts told her to leave but she had not slept since the night before and she had been driving for hours. Not to mention DJ was hungry and in need of new clothes and supplies. Letty went against her instincts and decided to stay.

"Leon, I have something to tell you." Letty stopped Leon as he walked past her towards the car to help her with her bags.

"What is it Let? You know you can trust me." Leon replied, sensing the seriousness in her tone.

"I'm not alone. I know I told you I needed a place to crash, but what I should have said is that we need a place to crash."

"Hold up, Letty you know I love you but you are not bringing any guy up in here. Dom would kill me. He's family, whatever you feel towards him now is your business but my loyalty still lies with him."

Letty looked and Jason and laughed.

"Well I don't think this person is gonna compromise your loyalty Sir Leon."

Leon watched grimly as Letty opened the back door of her car. He couldn't believe what he saw: Letty cradling a small child in her arms. Letty closed the door with her foot as her hands were full and walked back to Leon, who was still standing in awe.

"Well, aren't you gonna say hi." Letty spoke breaking the spell Leon seemed to be under.

"We can't keep it." Leon blurted out.

"What?," Letty said angrily, her face furious at the fact that her son was just referred to as 'it'.

"Letty, who's is it, you know kids make me nervous. We have to give it back to it's mother." Leon was nervously babbling.

"I'm IT's mother." Letty was mad and if she wasn't holding DJ she would have let Leon have one of her famous left hooks.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You know never mind. It's probably best we leave anyway." Letty was struggling to hold her son and his bag as she turned to walk away.

Jason quickly stepped in front of her, "Oh... Shit you're serious? This kid is yours?" Leon snickered. "Like full flesh and blood, the whole nine yards, well months?"

"Yeah Leon are you done." Letty replied annoyed, still struggling to hold the bags.

"When, where ...who?"

"Are you gonna let us stay or not?" Letty interrupted as she didn't want to answer any of Jason's questions, especially the 'who'.

"Of course Let, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's cool, I'm dead, remember, no one knows. Well can you at least take these bags?"

"Oh... Shit my bad." Leon said upon realizing his lack of manners.

Letty and Leon went into the house where she knew she would eventually have to explain herself, but for now she desperately needed some rest.

Mean while Elena her two accomplices arrived at the gas station in the outskirts of Rio. Elena went inside the mini mart alone as she didn't want to appear suspicious. It was daybreak now and the shifts had already changed. Elena approached the cashier.

"fill her up, pump two. Hey I'm trying to catch up to a friend of mine. We were supposed to meet up in Rio."

"Well what does your friend look like?" asked the cashier.

"Oh... She is very beautiful, a bit petit, long black curly hair."

"No... Sorry she must have passed during the last shift."

Elena looked disappointed yet angry at the response but managed to keep her emotions from showing. Elena walked out of the shop talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Run a check on all known living members of Torreto's gang ASAP. I want to know who was last seen in Brazil."

Elena hung up the phone but still talking, to herself this time.

"She has to be meeting someone, but who?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Who's your daddy?**

From a distance Letty could hear DJ's laughter. Her body felt heavy and weighed down with exhaustion. Her eyes remained close but she could make out sounds around her. Letty remembered sitting on Leon's couch feeding DJ with his bottle, but for the love of life she couldn't recall how she ended up in a bed.

A cool breeze caressed her face and she could feel it blow her hair across her forehead. Her eyes rolled around behind her lids as she forced to open her eyes, but her tiredness wouldn't let her.

"You like laughing at your uncle Lee don't you?" Letty recognized Leon 's voice followed by DJ's laughter again.

"Don't your mama know what time it is?"

Jason's footsteps could be heard coming towards her. As Letty lay on her stomach she felt a pair of little hands touch her face.

"dee dee, ma" DJ did his baby talk thing, but upon realizing that his mother didn't react as she usually does, slapped Letty hard in the ear.

"What the hell?" Letty sprung awake and turned to lie on her back. DJ was very excited to see his mother awake. "Dam it Leon, you could have just shook me or something. Dam! I think my face is swollen already." Letty sat up on the bed now, still a bit groggy. "And you, I am so disappointed, I thought you loved me, huh, huh...huh" Letty said while tickling and kissing her son.

"You did great Let. He's a great kid." Leon said while smiling. He never could picture Letty as a nurturing mother. It was really a refreshing sight.

"Thanks. He's everything to me. I don't know what I'd do if something should happen to him." Letty rubbed her nose against DJ's soft cheeks. She loved the smell of him as it somehow soothed her.

"So," Leon paused before his next question, "Does the father know about him?"

Letty looked nervous, "Ah... No. He was a dead beat dad who abandoned us, kinda like Dom."

"Oh... Bullshit Let. Are you really gonna tell me this is not Dom's kid?" Leon looked annoyed.

"What? Don't be an ass hole Leon. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Like hell I don't, he is spitting image, no a replica of Dom. And DJ, what does that stand for Letty...huh?" Leon was upset that Letty was trying to hide this from him. "And you as well as everybody know you could never sleep with another man, no matter how much of a jerk Dom was."

Letty held her son close on her lap as she avoided looking Leon in the eye.

"Letty," Leon said holding her by the shoulder. Leon saw the look in Letty's eyes as they grew glassy and immediately knew he was right.

"My god Let, he has a right to know." Leon whispered realizing that the topic was cutting deep into Letty's heart.

"What, no? He abandoned me, left me in the middle of the night. I had no one knew no one." Letty was loud with her words as though she wished that somehow, in his sub-conscious, Dom could hear her. "Four months I waited for him to contact me, four months. But no,no,no instead he left pathetic 'hello' messages with Mia. But I was a slow learner, so you know what I did? I cut a deal with the freaking LAPD and had to run for my life when I found out I was pregnant." DJ squirmed around in Letty's arms. Sensing his mother anger made him irritable.

"He left to protect you. There was no other way." Leon tried to defend his friend.

"Bullshit!, He never loved me. There wasn't a body at the site; he should have tried to find me. Screw Dom and his F**king code. I don't want to see or hear Dominic Torreto for the rest of my life."

"So, what? You gonna run for the rest of your life? Real good parenting Letty." Leon instantly regretted this statement but it was too late. The ringing sound in his ear was proof of that. Letty packed a powerful punch despite her petit appearance.

"Don't you dare, I am in this situation because of him. My son is in this position because of him. So while he is soaking up the sun and seas with some skank, living by his twisted code, I'm gonna take care of what matters." Letty displayed a scary level of calmness that Jason wasn't sure what she might do.

"I'm sorry Letty, I didn't mean what I said." Leon was still holding his ear in pain from Letty's left hook. "It's just that if you just talk to him."

"No, and you promised not to tell him about me. Don't you forget it" letty then turned to walk away with her son in her arms.

"He's not over you." Leon spoke as though he was confessing some secret he had been keeping.

"Haven't you been listening? Dom doesn't care about me and from what I heard from you, he's doing just fine."

"I spoke to him yesterday." Leon spoke in his confessing tone again.

"You what? Leon you didn't ..."

"Don't worry; your secret's still safe. But he said that it's been difficult for him to accept your death, especially here in Rio and he doesn't know why. He knows something is wrong Letty, please."

"Something is wrong Leon. What Dom is feeling is guilt. I don't wanna talk about this anymore okay."

"Whatever Let" Leon knew it was pointless to try and reason with Letty. She was just as stubborn as Dom.

"Look, I need to get some stuff, for when we hit the road. Can you stay with DJ for a few hours tomorrow?"

"Yeah... sure, he likes me, but I'm not his dad am I?"

"Leon, don't be like that. But thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Carry on my wayward sons**

"Hey Brian, come give me a hand with this." Mia called for Brian as she and Rosa arrived home.

"What is it?" Brian asked confused at the size of the box Mia off loaded from the trunk of the car.

"Is a new car seat for Leticia." Mia responded very proudly.

"And what was wrong with the old one?"

"This one has a built in two way baby monitor. So I can hear what going on in the car when I'm not in it." Mia responded as though she was marketing the product.

"I swear, weren't you the one who said: don't let money change the way we live." Brian spoke in a mocking tone.

"hey, are you saying that there are limits to what we can do for our daughter?"

"Oh... Man here we go. Forget it, the car seat's amazing." Brian quickly changed the subject.

Just then Dom walked in...

"Hey Dom, I saw a sweet ass crib on Miami Beach for sale, what do you say?"

"Ha, ha Brian, very funny." Mia said sarcastically realizing Brian was retaliating about her buying the car seat.

"Hey leave me out of it, I'm just heading out to get something to eat." Dom said as he dangled his car keys in front of Mia as proof.

"Sounds good Dom, let's go." Brian said quickly.

"Oh no you don't. You promised to spend the evening with Leticia and me."

"And I will babe. This is just guy time."

"Fine, but don't be late." Mia understood that being a father was new to Brian and he needed some time to feel like his old self again.

Brian quickly kissed Mia and bolted out the door.

During the drive Dom seemed a bit distant and Brian decided, besides his better judgment, to ask….

"So, what's on your mine?"

"What are you talking about now Brian?"

"Something's up Dom, I could always tell with you."

"Should Mia be worried? If I didn't know better I swear you and I was a couple." Dom joked trying to change the subject.

"You know what I mean."

Dom was silent for a moment and then breathed out as though he was about to confess his sins.

"I got a call last night. When I answered there was a baby voice on the other line."

"What?" Brian squinted his eyes confused as this was not what he expected to hear.

"Yeah, weird huh? And it gets weirder. The baby is like crying it lungs out and I hear a woman trying to pacify it but she doesn't take the phone even though the history showed that she called twice before."

"Well did you recognize the voice?"

"No, the kid was screaming too loud man."

"It could have been a wrong number or the kid must have dialed by mistake."

"That's what I Thought, so I called back and no one answered."

"Could be nothing Dom, stuff like that happens all the time." Brian was trying to put Dom's mind at ease.

"It was Vince's phone...not mine."

"Who would call Vince? He's been dead for over a year. Did you try to call again?"

"No, not since last night. This may sound stupid but Vince always called me when he needed help. I can't help but feel like this person might be in some kinda trouble. But I know I promised Mia that we were out of that life." Dom grew silent for a while as though he was deep in thought. "I promised Letty her death would not be in vain."

Brian realized that Dom was still somehow chasing ghosts. "Dom if I knew Letty at all and I believe I did, she wouldn't want you to turn you back on someone in need of help. She never turned her back on you."

"She should have, she had plenty of reasons and opportunities." Dom said with a stern look of regret on his face.

"But she didn't. Make the call Dom, It could be nothing." Brian encouraged his friend as he wanted him to find some peace with himself.

Dom pondered for a moment then pulled into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. Dom looked at Brian who gave a look of encouragement.

Dom took out Vince's phone from his glove compartment and dialed the unknown number.

Meanwhile:

Leon was finding it very difficult to keep up with DJ. He was exhausted from thirty games of peek-a-boo, twenty horseback rides, three episodes of Barney and four diaper changes. He was dying for Letty to get back from the store and take over.

"My god, what has your mother been feeding you? Uncle Leon is tired, please go to sleep." Leon was close to tears from exhaustion when he felt a vibration under his butt. Jason searched between the cushions and found Letty's cell phone. She must not have even noticed it was missing, Leon thought to himself. He didn't recognize the number but thought it might be her seeing that she was gone way too long.

"Hello." No one responded. "hello." Leon repeated incase it was a technical problem.

"Leon?" the voice replied

"Dom?" Leon was lost for words. How was he going to explain this? And how did Dom get Letty's number?

"Leon is that you?" Dom asked even more confused and curious than he was before.

"Yeah. Man what's up?" Leon asked trying to seem calm.

"You tell me."

"I don't know what you mean. Is everything okay?"

"Leon, whose phone is this?" Dom asked testing Leon for a response.

"It's mine of course, I answered didn't I?" Leon replied realizing that Dom new less than he thought.

"I got a call from this number around 3 o'clock this morning. Why were you calling Vince's phone when you know he's dead?"

"Vince's phone?" Vince slapped his himself in the forehead a few time trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this one.

"Yeah Leon, I'm calling from Vince's phone which has been in a storage box for over a year."

"Oh. I was probably sleeping and I must have rolled on it and dialed by mistake." Leon rolled his eyes knowing that was the stupidest explanation ever.

"You rolled on it, while sleeping, at home?" Dom questioned Leon again, sensing that he was hiding something.

"Yeah, where else?" Leon gave a little chuckle, a sign that he was definitely hiding something.

"Well care to explain why a baby and I were having a conversation this morning?"

"Baby? You must of had one too many coronas man cuz there ain't no ba.."

Before Jason could finish his sentence, DJ screamed out, followed by that familiar chant 'dee dee, ma Mama' that Dom recognized.

"You were saying?" Dom confidently taunted.

"Uh, Dom I'm sorry man, it's just that he's...he's mine." Leon fought to explain himself and not betray Letty at the same time.

"What? Congratulations man, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well his mom kinda just sprung it on me yuh know." Leon couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth but he was glad that they just kept flowing.

"Wait you are only now finding out you're a father?" Dom laughed as he asked.

"Yeah man, I just wanted the dust to settle you know, before I said anything."

"Say what you like, no woman has the right to keep a child from his father. If you ask me she needs a wakeup call. Wait, do I know this chick?"

"No," Leon didn't realize how loud he was, "I mean I don't think so." Leon lowered his tone when he realized he was panicking.

"Well know time like the present, I'm already in town getting something to eat. Me and Brian will pass by in a bit."

"Dom, that's not a good idea right now..."

"Leon you're being weird now. Don't worry we'll behave. See you in a bit."

"No, Dom? Dom? Shit." Dom had already hung up the phone, unknowingly leaving Leon in a horrible position with Letty who would probably kill him before skipping town.

Just then Jason heard a car pull up outside. "Thank God." he said out loud only to now realize he couldn't find DJ. "Really? This is not happening." Jason quickly closed the bedroom door planning to tell letty that DJ was asleep. He knew she hated to wake him and this would buy him some time.

There was a knock at the door. Leon found this strange as he gave Letty a key, not to mention it was not locked.

"Don't tell me you lost my keys woman." Leon shouted while walking towards the door still scanning the room behind him for DJ. He eventually opened the door as he heard a noise in the bed room, confident that it was DJ. He must have crawled under the bed. As Leon turned around all he could feel was the cold nozzle of a gun on his forehead.

"Where the hell is she?" Elena said while forcing Leon back into the house. Elena had managed to trace the call Leon had made to Dom the day before.

"You must have the wrong house lady. There's no one here but me."

Elena nodded to one of the men with her. Immediately Jason was punched in the stomach.

"Maybe I wasn't clear, Leticia Ortiz, Where is she?" Elena was very stern with her approach.

"What? No one sent you an invitation to the funeral? Read the obituaries lady, Letty's dead." Leon was always a smart ass, one of the things about him that pissed Dom off.

Elena signal again with a nod and this time he was punched in the face. Blood ran from Leon's mouth and nose as he struggled to get up from the floor.

"I know she's in Rio. I have been chasing her sweet ass since Mexico. Either you tell me where she is or you can end up like her ex co-workers who refused to talk."

"I told you I don't know what you are talking about. Letty was murdered three years ago." Leon stood his ground as one of the men pulled his head back by his hair.

"I wish. That was the plan but it didn't actually work that way. No, I had to sleep with her gas brain of a boyfriend for the past year hoping that she would surface. And now she has it's been more of a hemorrhoid than I bargained for. So for the last time, where the f**k is she?" Elena screamed he last sentence as though she was losing her mind.

"I don't know." Leon looked her straight in the eye as he said each word.

Elena turned her back then surprised Leon with a back hand slap to the face.

"This is useless finish this." Elena said as she turned and walked away.

Leon was over powered and received a severe beating which left his body swollen and bruised. Beneath his breath he still spoke..."Dom will see right through you and when he does your dead."

These words seemed to cut Elena deeply. She reached behind her back, pulled out her gun and shot Jason twice in the chest. Jason fell to the floor motionless. Blood flowed over the living room floor. Jason could see DJ's shadow move below the bedroom door and prayed that they would not find him. Suddenly the timer kicked in on the clock radio in the kitchen. The sound of Kansas' Carry on my wayward son played in the distance. Jason finally saw his own blood flow into his eyes as it flowed between his head and the floor. Jason's eyes closed slowly to the sound of footsteps around him. He didn't realize but he had DJ's pacifier clenched in his fist.

_~Thanks for all the feed back (good and bad) this is my first experience and still learning how to use this site. I hop the adjustments to the chapters are updated soon. And Yes Jason is Leon..lol. I was initially going to use a new character. Will be more careful next time;) ~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Blood Bond**

"Dom did you forget? Mia is gonna kill me if I don't get home on time. I'm sorry man Leon will have to wait until tomorrow." Brian said, sounding like a whipped husband. He didn't want to disappoint Mia.

"I'm sorry, but did you drive here? The last time I checked that charger belonged to me." Dom said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh... Come on man, you know she'll never let this go."

"Fine I'll say it's my fault but I am going and besides you invited your on ass along so deal with it."

"Fine then!" Brian was not happy but had no choice as Dom was his ride home.

The two friends collected their order and left. During the drive, Dom was making fun of how Leon and Brian had a lot in common as they both were apparently being controlled by their women.

"Laugh all you want Dom, being a father is the best. You're telling me you never wanted kids?" Brian seemed to enjoy the direction of this conversation.

"I don't have a problem being a dad, but letting a woman dictate my movements, Sorry that's never gonna happen." Dom cockily replied.

"Yeah , sure, like Letty couldn't right? That woman could control you with a look, like a puppet, like the gear stick of your Charger." Brian laughed as he teased but soon realized he had ventured unto forbidden territory as he saw the stern look in Dom's eyes.

"Dom... I..I wasn't thinking man. Sorry."

"No, this is good for me, talking about her I mean. We talked about kids a long time ago. One time she missed her period and though she was pregnant. I never saw Letty so afraid. All that bad ass, I don't give a shit, attitude vanished." Dom chuckled in his deep tone. "She didn't drink, she watched what she ate. That was actually how I found out what was up."

"Letty? Watching what she ate? Unbelievable. No one can put away like that girl. The mystery is wher does she put it?" Both Brian and Dom laughed at this statement because it was so true. Letty was always the first at the dinner table.

"I was then the paranoid one until it drove her crazy. After about 3 weeks we had a fight, don't remember what it was about but she told me wasn't pregnant. She used the fight as an excuse but I knew she was disappointed. So was I, but I never told her. A few weeks after I found out she had gotten into a fight with some girl she thought I was seeing behind her back. She apparently got hit in the stomach during the fight." Dom swallowed hard as he recalled the time.

"My god, she lost the baby?" Brian said sounding very supprised.

"I never confronted her on it because I knew she was hurt and disappointed in herself. But I knew cuz she was different."

"Dom, do you ever wondered what life would be if she was still alive?"

"All the time." Dom said in a regretful tone.

The charger pulled up along the street in front Leon's house. Dom and Brian got out. The sun was beginning to go down on the afternoon and a cold breeze whispered through the neighboring palm trees. Dom walked ahead of Brian and knocked on the front door. Dom waited but no one answered despite hearing Sting's:shape of my heart playing on the radio inside the house. Dom knocked again and realized the door was not completely shut. He proceeded to slowly push the door open.

"Leon? Where are you man?" Dom called out loud.

"Maybe he's in the shower." Brian implied.

"Do you hear water running Brian?" Dom asked sarcastically.

"Well maybe he stepped out." Brian replied, defending himself.

"Or maybe he's avoiding me."

As the two men walked through the living room Brian saw a pair of legs on the floor. Leon's body was on the floor in the doorway leading to the kitchen.

"Oh my god Dom, look." Brian said

Dom hurried to his friend's aid, lifting his head in his arms as he knelt on the kitchen floor.

"Leon, Leon." Dom called but Leon's body remained lifeless in a pool of blood.

"Leon, come on, please." Dom's voice became choked.

"Dom?" a faint voice responded.

"Leon, yeah bro, it's me, you're gonna be okay. Brian call an ambulance."

"No...It's too late. Dom, DJ.." Leon was coughing up blood before he could finish his sentence.

"DJ? Who's DJ? Is that the person who did this to you?" Dom was frantically trying to keep Leon from slipping away.

"Baby, the baby he, he's..." Leon gave his last breath and his body finally went limp.

"No... No,no,no Leon, Leon ." Dom broke into a manly cry.

"He's gone Dom." Brian said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder as a sign of condolence. "I think I hear police sirens coming. Someone must have called the cops." Brian said nervously.

Dom held his dead friend in a final embrace before gently laying his head on the floor.

Suddenly a noise came from the bedroom, a knocking sound. Dom and Brian stealthily moved towards the door. Brian armed himself with a wooden roller he picked up on the kitchen floor. The knocking sound continued. Dom slowly pushed open the bedroom door and was breath taken by what he saw. DJ was sitting on the floor hitting a cell phone against the bed post.

"Hey little man what you doing?" Brian said as he knelt down next to DJ, touching him on the head.

"He must be Leon's son" Dom said. His deep voice startled the child. DJ quickly turned towards his voice and upon seeing Dom he crept towards him. DJ held on the Dom's legs and stood up. He then, to Dom's surprise, stretched his little arms up and said papa. Brian and Dom both looked confused. DJ then said papa again. Dom picked up the child and instantly felt something strange within him. He looked at the child with his curly dark hair and his big beautiful eyes and instantly felt a chill in the air even though it was not that cold of an afternoon. The baby then touched Dom on his face and said papa again, this time looking him dead in the eye.

"Okay, things just got officially crazy, even for us Dom." Brian said peeping out the window. "Dom we gotta go now." the sound of sirens echoed from down the street. Dom realized his arms were covered in blood which was also on baby DJ now. He placed the baby on the bed and quickly wiped his arms off with a blanket that was on the bed. He quickly cleaned the baby' arms and legs and removed the bloody jump suit he was wearing. Dom wrapped the baby in a clean towel and both he and Brian escaped through the back door.

The police had already tapped up the doors and blocked off the driveway by the time Dom and Brian had come around to the street where he had parked his car.

"There are too many cops Dom. We have to go, we can't take that chance." Brian said.

"I know," on that note Brian called Mia and explained what happened and asked her to come get them.

Dom and Brian waited in a nearby park, trying to blend in yet stay out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- The person within**

It was now dark. The sun had set on a somewhat unsettling atmosphere. Letty had pulled up in front Leon's house. She didn't notice the caution tape as it was dark and she was busy getting her stuff out the back seat of her car. She walked up to the front door and stretched the hand she managed to get out from under the grocery bag to hold the door knob. Only then did she notice the bright yellow plastic tape across the front door. Her heart raced in fear of what lay ahead. She was shaking as she laid her bags on the ground. Letty hurried through the living room. She shouted for Leon as she made her was to the kitchen as this is where he usually was. The house looked deserted. As she moved towards the kitchen she stepped in something wet and slid but managed to retain her balance by holding on to the kitchen counter. As she looked down she saw a trail of blood which ended in a huge stain in the rug. Letty was rendered paralyzed for about five seconds as she clasped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back her emotions. Letty felt her heart rate increase as she anticipated what lay ahead. Letty didn't realize it but she was grabbing the wall for support as she began to feel dizzy from the sudden rush of blood to the brain. She grabbed her mouth again feeling an urge to vomit but was soon distracted as her hand landed on the bedroom door, which swung open with the force she place on it. Letty swallowed hard as she gasped for breath. The sight she beheld left her breathless. Her legs grew weak and her vision hazy as her eyes swelled with tears. Letty fell to her knees as the bedroom door shut itself. Her small hands shook as she reached for the bloody blanket that lay on the floor. Letty tried very hard not to accept what was in front of her but she couldn't. Letty held the blanket to her chest and cried. Her pain was insatiable; she had no choice but to surrender to her emotions. The tears flowed freely as she rocked to and fro on her knees. What she saw next only added to her grief, her eyes caught sight of the jump suite DJ was wearing when she last saw him. It was also covered in blood. Letty crawled next to the bed and continued to cry. As she literally drowned in her tears letty felt herself drifting off to a dark place. She tried to resist but it was actually tempting as she felt her pain slowly dissipating, however her feelings and memories of her son also began to fade away. Letty couldn't let that happen and tried very hard to hold on to the memories of her son, but every memory was as painful as a heart attack and rendered her breathless. Still she held on as Sarah Mc laughing's 'arms of the angel' could be heard in the distance. The thought of him being in heaven with angels comforted her somewhat. She felt so tired after about an hour of crying that she didn't even realized when she fell asleep.

It was 3:30 am when she awoke to a dead silence. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying. She still had the bloody blanket clenched in her fist. It took only a few seconds for reality to sink in again and the tears returned. Letty took deep breaths as she tried to console herself, knowing she would have to leave soon. She pulled her hair back and slid her hands over head as she looked at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears from falling. Her heart ached, her head was pounding, she felt sick to her stomach and she just realized how hungry and thirsty she was. Letty managed to get off the bed and began to gather her things to make her escape; suddenly she was frozen with fear as she heard the front door open.

Letty squatted behind the bed listening for further movement by her unexpected visitor. The footsteps moved towards the kitchen and letty heard the radio turn off. She knew the intruder would come into the bedroom eventually. She frantically looked around for an escape route but Leon had all the windows burglar proofed. What was she to do? Letty panicked as she heard one of chairs being dragged across the tiled floor in the kitchen. Letty grabbed her bag and hid in the bathroom. The door made a soft click as it shut and she silently prayed that it wasn't heard. However no such luck as she heard footsteps hurrying towards the bed room.

"I'm dead, I'm dead" she thought to herself. The creaking noise of the bedroom door as it opened made her pores raise. Letty clasped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to silence her heavy breathing. The sound of footsteps moved slowly around the room. She heard the dresser draw open and new this person had to be looking for something or someone. Had Braga caught up with her, was she responsible for the death of Leon and her son, why was she still alive, why was she spared. These thoughts weighed heavily on her heart. She was finding it harder to contain the dark emptiness she felt inside. She looked up at the ceiling as a symbol of her giving up. Right then her eyes spotted the small window above the toilet. It was very small but so was she and due to the hard times she has been through lately, she had lost some weight, making her even thinner. Letty quietly climbed onto the tank and pushed the window open and pushed her bag out first. She then climbed through the window head first. There was a pipe along the wall outside which served to assist letty in slowly scaling down the wall. As soon as her hands touched the ground her feet slipped out the window and it slammed shut. Letty fell on her side but quickly got up and grabbed her bag as she was sure the sound was heard by the intruder. Letty didn't look back, she just kept running. She couldn't get to her car as it was parked in front the house. Letty still felt sick and nauseous. She felt like her body would shut down any minute now. She ran into a dark alley which was really a trail between two fences. She could see the cars passing at the far end and though to herself if she could just make it into the public she would have a chance. Suddenly the throbbing pain in her head became so sever it almost crippled her as she fell to the ground in a fetal position, with her hands clasped over her ears.

She cried as the pain struck her like someone put a power drill to her temple. To her horror she heard footsteps running towards her. Letty tried her hardest to stand and run but it was in vain. The person was already upon her.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her off the ground with ease. Letty struggled to break free but she was too weak and in too much pain to fight any more. So she finally gave up...

"Please, please let me go." she cried as she pleaded. Her eyes shut, not wanting to gaze upon her soon to be killer. Letty felt the arms around her loosen and then tugged at her upper arm, spinning her around. Her killer must have wanted to see her face to confirm he had the right person. Letty's face became emotionless as she felt herself being pulled into that dark place once more. She was suddenly no longer afraid but acted as though she wanted to die hoping it would somehow end the pain. Her body trembled, not out of fear but the chill in the early morning air along with possible dehydration. Letty stood silently assumingly facing her killer as her eyes were still shut. The silence in the air around confused her. 'Why am I not dead yet?' she wondered to herself as the seconds passed.

"What the hell are you waiting for cuz I don't care anymore; just do what you came to do." Letty said yelling at the presence she felt, now very close to her.

"Letty?" said a very shaky but very familiar voice finally spoke.

The bag she had been holding fell from her hands as she suddenly went numb. She felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs as she exhaled to relieve the pressure. Her face now turned red as she tried to hold back any reaction.

"Letty? Is that you?" said the voice again, this time she could hear the shock in his voice.

Letty slowly opened her eye and raised her gaze on the man that stood before her.

"Dom?" Letty was so overwhelmed and confused, not to mention grieving over the loss of her child. She couldn't think straight, much less try to understand what was happening.

Dom cupped letty's small face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He felt the wetness of her tears on his face and the realized that she was not returning the feeling. Letty felt her stomach churn as Dom kissed her and suddenly shoved him off of her and falling to her knees. That sick feeling returned, this time with company. Letty threw up all over Dom's shoes. The only thing she remembered after that was feeling very dizzy and seeing two pairs of Dom's legs instead of one.

It was getting very late and Mia was beginning to worry about her brother. He wasn't answering his phone, which was not like him.

"Brian" Mia said as she shook Brian, waking him from his sleep.

"What's the matter? Is it the baby?" Brian said, rubbing his eyes.

"No, Its Dom..." He's not back yet. I'm worried." Mia sat up in bed looking Brian her eye squinted in that puppy dog way.

"Did you try calling?" he asked."

"Of course, it just rings out. Brian what if the police..." Mia said but was interrupted by Brian.

"No. Mia stop, don't think like that. Dom won't let himself get caught. I'll try calling Leon's phone, maybe he picked it up while we were there." Brian dialed the phone and heard it ringing in the children's room.

"Dam it. The baby must have had it in his hand." just then Mia's phone rang.

"Dom?" she hastily answered.

"No. It's Elena, I was hoping you could tell me why Dom isn't answering his phone, but I guess not. What's going on?" Elena asked in an accusing manner.

"Elena, I'm sorry but Dom found one of our good friends dead in his apartment today. He went back to check out the place but we haven't seen or heard from him since." Mia said..."

"What? And No one thought I should know this?" Elena replied pretending to sound angry.

"Look I know you're upset but it all happened so fast and not to mention the poor baby." Mia was once again interrupted.

"Baby? What baby?" Elena seemed interested in this new development.

"His son was in the bedroom when it happened. Leon probably hid him when the killers came." Mia said sadly.

Elena remembered the pacifier she found in Letty's apartment in Panama and realized she had to have been with Leon today. She must have gone out. "Dam it"

"What's that?" Mia asked, confused by the reaction.

"Oh, I just know how Dom deals with things like this. I'm worried he might get in serious trouble." Elena skillfully explained herself.

"So am I." Mia said, not hiding her worry.

"Mia, where is the child now?"

"He's with us at Rosa's. Why?

"I just wanted to know if he was safe."

"Elena, I have to go." Mia suddenly said seeing Brian's signal for her to stop the conversation. "I will let Dom call you as soon as we hear from him Okay?" Mia said wanting to get off the phone.

"Thanks Mia."

The women both hung up, however Elena had another call to make.

"Senior Braga, I have some interesting news. I think this would make our lives a whole lot easier." Elena answered proudly.

"I'm listening." Braga replied.

"I have a plan to get Dom to repay his debt." Elena said slyly.

"I'm sold. What is this plan of yours?" Braga replied.

"What would you say if I told you Letty has a son?"

"Torreto?"

"Bingo! And he has no idea, at least not yet." Elena smiled wickedly. "I think we found our Insurance Policy."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20- Unfolding stories **

Mia paced up and down the bedroom floor. She was extremely worried about her brother. Brian tried to reassure her that Dom is a big boy who is more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Mia, Dom's gonna call when he can. Come back to bed." Brian said.

"You know what? I can't believe how you can just lie there, knowing he could be in serious danger." Mia said angrily.

"That's not fair, I care about Dom as much as you but I also have to make sure you and my daughter are safe." Brian said

Mia puffed up her face although she knew Brian was right.

"I'm sorry; I'm just really scared something could be wrong."

"I know baby, come here." Brian whispered as he pulled her in a bear hug, kissing her on the forehead. Mia felt comforted and so lifted her head to kiss Brian on the lips. Brian was taken by suprise as they haven't been intimate since they arrived in Rio because of the baby and how busy and tired Mia was all the time. However he wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him by. Brian put Mia's arms around his neck while kissing her. His arms slid down Mia's ass and then grabbing the back of her thighs he lifted her. Mia wrapped her legs around Brian's waist, exposing her skimpy red laced G-string. Brian's hands caressed her back while he lifted the edge of the thin strapped vest that was barely covering her behind. Brian held Mia's back as he lay her on the bed. Brian's doubts were taken away when Mia lifted her hips into his. Brian was instantly aroused and removed Mia's sexy underwear, kissing her legs until he reached her thighs. Mia raised her knees. Brian knew it was real and eventually penetrated her without delay. Mia kissed Brian widely as she felt the sensation. Brian moved in and out, caressing Mia's weak spots. This made her wild and aroused and Brian motivated to continue. The two enjoyed each other that night as it had been a while since they had been intimate. Brian was glad to know that the passion still existed in their relationship but also knew that Mia needed a distraction to get her mind off her brother.

...

It was 8:30am when Letty finally awoke to the sound of running water. She felt as though she had been hit over the head with a baseball bat. Her head still pounded from the episode the night before. She vaguely recalled the events of the night before and knew Dom was somewhere around and she would have some explaining to do. Letty crawled out of the bed observing her surroundings. She realized she was in a motel. She was half dressed in her sleeveless grey blouse and her boy shorts. She didn't recall undressing but figured she must have. The sun shone brightly through the pulled curtains which aggravated her headache even more. She quickly walked to the window to pull the curtains a she noticed Dom's Charger parked outside and couldn't help recall the crash. The car toppled about four times before landing on up-sided-down. She was trapped by her seat belt and struggled to break free. The blow to her head doubled her vision. Fenix was standing a few feet away from her. Gasoline was spewing from the tank, she could smell it. Fenix then wanting her dead as well as to destroy any evidence aimed at the gas tank and fired.

The same time Dom came out of the bathroom and seeing Letty by the window he lost focus as the door slam. Letty grabbed her chest and spun around as the sound instantly brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry. I just that you here, awake, I can't believe you real." Dom spoke meekly as though he was trying not to offend Letty.

Letty cleared her throat and folded her arm across her chest. Iit's alright, I was just far away." Letty couldn't help noticing how sexy Dom looked bare chested with only a towel around his waist. However she still couldn't forget what he did to her.

"I bought breakfast, are you hungry?" Dom was careful with his questions."

"Sure, thanks." Letty was also careful with her responses.

"Good, let me just get dress and I fix it for you."

"It's okay, I can fix it myself. Is it in the kitchen?" She responded feeling very uncomfortable but more so, she hated being treated like she was helpless.

"Babe I'm so happy yo..." Dom moved in close as he spoke and was about to run his finger through her hair when Letty winced away.

"Please, don't." Letty said as she turned her face away from his touch and hugged herself tighter. It was obvious that he made her uncomfortable.

Letty then squeezed pass Dom and went into the kitchen leaving Dom with a feeling of hurt and guilt.

Dom joined her a few minutes later. He noticed that she had finished the entire burger and fries he had bought.

"Hungry?" he asked sarcastically trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, sorry, I haven't eaten a whole meal in days."

'It's okay, I was just kidding. Please stop apologizing."

"I'm sor...right." Letty gave a little smirk realizing what she was about to say.

There was a long awkward silence as Letty drank her juice. Dom noticed her hands were shaking as she put down the paper cup.

"So ." they both said simultaneously breaking the silence.

"Sorry," they both spoke again.

"You first" said Letty.

"No. You" Dom insisted

"Okay, well I heard I'm supposed to be dead," Letty said jokingly.

Dom's face grew serious; he didn't find it funny at all.

"I got the call from Mia while I was in Panama."

"Panama? That where you were?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Letty but I knew you would come looking for me and I couldn't have that. I wanted to protect you"

Letty giggled a little and then shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Dom asked a little confused by her actions.

"Nothing, it's just that I was in panama a week ago." she giggle again sarcastically. "was there for about a year and a half."

The silence set in again. Dom looked at Letty she had lost a lot of weight. Not like she had much to begin with. Her eyes looked tired despite sleeping for the past ten hours. She looked burdened and somewhat scared, not like herself at all. Dom could see the hurt in her eyes and wished he could take it away.

"How..." Dom was about to ask the question that has been haunting him since he found her: how did she escape? But she beat him to it with a question of her own.

"Why didn't you look for me?" Letty asked her question but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. Instead she stared at her unfinished drink.

The question took Dom by surprise.

"I believed you were dead." this was the only response he could think of.

"Why? Why Dom? There was no body. Why were you so convinced that I was dead. Is it that you didn't think I had what it took to survive? Was it because you thought I was in over my head, that I couldn't take care of myself? Were these the reason you left me?" Letty's eyes filled with tears as she spoke. Her voice practically horse from holding back her emotions.

Dom stood speechless by the kitchen sink.

"Why? She yelled, "It's been almost three years now. I would think you would know the answers by now. Oh wait, you don't have to answer to a dead person. Thanks for breakfast by the way"

Letty got up from the table and was about to head to the bedroom when Dom grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards his chest. Letty knew what he wanted to say but didn't care. She shrugged away.

"Let go of me," she looked him in the eye very angrily, "Don't", she finally said and went into the bedroom.

Dom was very upset about what transpired but was more so with himself for failing her. He threw the glass of water he holding against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

An hour or so had passed and Letty had not emerged from the bedroom. Dom found it strange and decided to intrude. The bed room was empty, she was gone. Dom pounded his fists into the door in rage.

Meanwhile Mia was getting more and more worried as she didn't her from her brother's in almost 24hrs. Brian walked in holding baby DJ. DJ had grown fond of Brian as he was constantly joking and playing with him. Mia watched as Brian played pretend pilot with DJ, holding him in the air and making engine noises.

"huh, can't get you to play with your own daughter that way." Mia said.

"She too young, besides pretend pilot is for boys." Brian said still spinning DJ in the air.

"Brian, remember you promised."

"What?,"

"You promised that we didn't hear from Dom by morning we would go look for him. Well it now almost one o'clock and you seem to be avoiding me."

"I was not avoiding you. You know what, whose gonna watch the kids?"

"come on Mia you wanna leave Rosa here alone with three kids." they were starting to argue now.

"What is your problem Brian? Dom is the only family I've got." Mia yelled.

"Finally you admit it. So what am I?" what is Leticia, Mia? Guess were not your family huh? You treat Dom like he's a kid. I'm supposed to be the man you love and I hardly spend time with you because you're always worrying about Dom." Brian was upset for a while but never said anything because he knew it would upset Mia.

"That isn't fair Brian" Mia replied. "I am here every day by myself taking care of our daughter. Where are you Brian. Where are you?"

"I'm where I feel wanted. That's where I am."

"Mama." a small voice intervened. Brian had place DJ down during the argument. DJ had notice the photo album on the center table and was slapping a page with his little hands. "Mama..Mama" he continued.

Mia had a confused look on her face as she quickly walked over to DJ, curious as to the motive for his reaction. Mia clasped her hands over her mouth at the sight she beheld. It was a picture of Letty. The one she used for the memorial service.

"No. Honey that not mummy." Mia turned the page a few times and stopped on another picture of Letty.

"Mama...' again DJ identified the person in the photo as his mother. Mia found this odd and turned the pages again. This time she stopped on a picture of Dom and Letty at a family barbaque when she was about seventeen.

"Mama...Mama." the child was then silently examining the picture and then scratched his little finger over Dom's face and spoke to Mia's Suprise. "papa."

Mia immediately took the album away from the child who instantly broke into an ear screeching cry.

"give him the picture Mia." Brian said as the sound was unbearable.

"No, they are not his parents, this is wrong." Mia protested.

"It's just a picture, the poor kids been through a lot, just give it to him." Brian said.

"No, you know what Dom is going through. What do you think he would say?"

"Again with the Dom." Brian snatched the album from Mia's hands and took out a picture of Letty. He gave it to DJ who stopped crying almost instantly.

"Well Dom's not here." Brian finally said, throwing the album on the centre table. He picked up DJ and went outside.

"Mia started to feel very foolish for her actions and followed Brian outside.

"Brian wait, I'm sorry. I love you very much. I had no idea you felt that way. I promise to never take you for granted." Mia said with such sincerity.

Brian turned to face her. Pulled her towards him and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Brian said and Mia giggled.

Mia heard her cell phone ringing from inside the house. She and Brian hurried inside hoping it was Dom and it was.

"Dom where the hell are you?" Mia shouted.

"I'm fine Mia. My phone died, I had to go buy a charger to call you."

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry. Look something's happened. I promise I'll explain everything when I get back. But for now just trust me, I'm fine." Dom said.

"and when exactly are you coming home?"

"As soon as I sort some stuff out. I promise Okay."

"fine, I love you." Mia said to her brother

"I love you too." Dom said before hanging up.

"Well? What did he say?" Brian waited anxiously for a response.

"He says he's fine. Something has happened and promises to explain when he comes home, but he didn't say when that'll be."

"At least he's okay." Brian said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell him about the baby"

"let's not mentioned that until he comes home ok?" Brian insisted.

"You may have a point." Mia and Brian laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- In the heat of the night**

It was getting late now and Dom was starting to worry that Letty had ran away despite leaving her bag behind. Dom's curiosity got the better of him as he open her bag. The bag had over forty thousand dollars in it, to Dom's surprise. To the bottom of the bag he pulled out a black velvet pouch. To Dom's horror he found, Mr Del Rio's niñe millimeter pistol. Dom dragged his hand down his face at the thought of Letty having a need for a weapon. He had left to protect her but from what he saw and experienced so far led him to believe that he did just the opposite.

"What have I done?" he said to himself.

Dom decided to go look for Letty. He packed all their belongings in the car but left the motel door key over the door frame in case Letty came back. Dom must have driven for over three hours before deciding to go back to the motel. He couldn't believe that he lost her after just having found her. He realized how he must have made her feel over and over. He hoped that she had returned like that time when he found her sleeping in his garage. Dom remembered how afraid he was when he couldn't get on to her. He then thought how Letty must have felt when he left and would not let Mia tell her where he was. How unimportant she must have felt. Dom realized what a mistake he made in leaving and wished he could change what he did. Dom suddenly realized how he yearned to hold her in his arms and make her feel safe. Her touch made him feel needed and deeply loved, a feeling he never confessed to her. The thoughts of having Letty close to him made his heart race. Dom finally pulled into the motel parking lot. There weren't many cars so he noticed a couple getting hot and heavy in the dark area of the lot. Dom pressed for his alarm and began walking towards the motel when he heard the woman giggle. The sound made his pores raise. Dom turned to face the couple again. This time the man noticed him.

"Hey, enjoying the show buddy? Get lost punk," the man said to Dom.

The woman was obviously very drunk as she kept giggling. The sound again had a disturbing effect on Dom as he moved closer he saw the man had the woman jammed against the side of the car. Her hands were around his neck while she held a bottle of vodka. If that wasn't bad enough that he was with this woman in a parking lot, her right leg was around his waist as the man's hands were up her short black dress and he looked as though he was trying to take off her underwear.

"What did you say to me? Dom said as he stood at a distance.

"What you deaf or something, beat it." the man replied.

"You think you're a man? At least respect her enough to get a room." Dom replied.

"What the hell..."

"Let's just go okay." the woman's voice interrupted his response.

Dom felt the back of his neck get tense. He tilted his head to alleviate the sudden rush of blood to his brain. In a split second Dom was all over the man, punching him in the face. The man couldn't even put up a fight as the first blow made his nose bleed and rendered him nearly unconcious. The woman was drunk out of her mind and tried to pull Dom off while screaming for him to stop.

Dom was so enraged that he accidentally pushed her to the ground when she tried to hold his arm during the struggle.

Dom finally let go of the man's Shirt collar when he realized what he had done.

"What the f**k is wrong with you?" Letty screamed while sitting on the ground.

"What's wrong with me? Letty what the hell is wrong with you?" You're dressed like a hooker, making out with a stranger in a f**king parking lot and wasted to shit. Letty...I...I don't know what to do to get you to talk to me. That use to be so easy." Dom rubbed his hands over his head and paced to an fro nervously as he was still trying to shake the feeling to kill the man who had his hands all over his woman. "Come on get up. I'm sorry" Dom said while stretching his arm out to help her up

"Get away from me, I don't need you." Letty struggled to stand. She could barely keep her balance as she picked up her jacket. Letty pushed her curly hair away from her eyes which revealed her tears.

Dom again tried to assist her but he was greeted with more hostility.

"Don't f**king touch me." she screamed "leave me alone, just leave like last time, just without the sex first." Letty moved closer to Dom, lifting her head as though she was about to kiss him. Instead she spoke with the strong smell of liquor on her breath.

"Don't want you leaving any more surprises behind."

This statement left Dom confused, but Letty was drunk and he assumed it was just drunenk babble.

Letty managed to find her way back to the room but realized she had no key. Dom was right behind her as she turned her back towards the door. Dom stretched his strong arms over the door for the keys. His chest jammed letty against the door. She looked Dom in the eyes as she bit her lips. Dom always found this a sexy trait of hers. His heart pounded as he felt that sensation in his pants. Dom couldn't help it anymore and at the risk getting slapped in the face, he grabbed Letty's thighs, lifting her to his waist while he jammed her between the door and his yearning body. Dom then kissed her passionately as though he was making up for something or silently begging for forgiveness. He forced his tongue inside her mouth. Letty was heavily intoxicated and was rendered trapped against the door, she eventually gave in. Her hands caressed Dom's face as she returned the passion that was building inside. Dom was apparently getting carried away as Letty started moaning, not because she was enjoying herself, but because she couldn't breathe. She eventually pushed Dom off of her, they both were breathing heavily and Dom stuck close caressing her waist. Letty turned and opened the door. She was not pleased with what she had just done so she ignored Dom from then on and went to take a shower. Dom sat in the kitchen at the table. He was tired and frustrated not to mention full of sexual tension that he was obviously not going to get rid of tonight. Dom felt as though his life no longer made any sense. He rubbed his hands down his face and looked up at the ceiling. He heard the shower come on and couldn't help envision Letty's wet naked body. Dom entered the bedroom hoping to finish what he started. The shower door was closed but no locked. He quietly cracked open the door. The shower was powerful so it made a lot of noise but he could hear Letty crying as he moved closer. He saw her naked body through the glass door in a fetal position on the floor of the bathroom. Her cries made him sick. She was obviously in some sort of emotional pain, so much it seemed to be suffocating for her. What was it that she was so determined not to tell him? Dom closed his eyes and swallowed hard before quietly closing the door. He looked at the time and decided to stay another night as it was late. Dom took off his shoes and lay on the bed with his legs still on the ground looking up at the ceiling. He was so tired that he fell asleep without effort.

About half an hour after, he was awaken by the radio in the kitchen blasting 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. Right then his cell phone rang.

Dom answered while still lying on the bed. "Hello." Dom answered.

"Baby, where are you? I've been trying to call you for days." Elena's voice came over the phone.

"Ah. Yeah. I'm sorry, my uh..battery died." Dom struggled to regains consciousness and wondered what was going on in the kitchen.

"When are you coming home babe?" Elena was really trying to determine whether Letty was him or not.

"Elena, I'm dealing with something in my life right now. I don't know how it's gonna end but I can't string you along because of it." Dom hinted to her.

"Dom, are you breaking up with me? Oh my god you are."

Just then Letty came dancing in, bottle of vodka in hand wearing nothing but her towel which was wrapped very loosely around her small body. Dom was breath taken at the sight that he forgot about Elena on the phone. Letty's curly damp hair flowed over her shoulders and framed her face in a seductive way. Her lips were pink from the cold water and her eyes were fixed on Dom as she flex seductively in front of him as though she was giving him a lap dance.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Dom said and hung up the phone.

Letty walked over to Dom, one hand held up her towel and her vodka while the other caressed his head. Dom closed his eyes as it was so long since he felt her touch him like that. Letty let go of the towel, it fell to his feet as she pulled Dom's head towards her belly. Dom's hands made their way up her hips then her waist. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on her navel, and her stomach. Dom felt her breathing accelerate as he kissed her. Dom grabbed her behind her thighs and place her on his lap. Letty cupped Dom's face in her hands as she touched his forehead with hers. She then started to kiss him lightly on the nose, the face and his lips. The smell of vodka still on her breath.

"Are you still wasted?" Dom whispered as he brushed his lips across her cheeks. He then slowly took the bottle from her.

Letty brushed her nose against his while stroking the back of his head.

"Does it matter?" she whispered in reply then locked him in a passionate kiss before he could respond.

The smell of her cherry on her damp skin was driving him crazy. He shook his head in response to her question indicating 'No'. Dom was breath taken, an effect Letty always had on him when she was in the mood. He kissed her passionately on the lips while pulling her hips closer to his. Dom turned around to lay Letty on the bed, his lips never breaking contact with hers. As he slid his hands up her bare skin his hands felt a scar on her side. He stopped and stared her in the eyes. She saw the concern in his eyes.

"From the crash." she replied.

Dom kissed the scar on her side. Letty felt guilty for making him feel guilty and for keeping secrets from him.

"Do you still love me? He whispered while now kissing her neck.

Letty's breathing got heavy. Letty could never say those words to Dom even when they were together. It was just not her nature to be vulnerable. She always had to be the tough girl. Letty unbuckled Dom's pants and pushed them down to his knees with her hands and finished pushing them off with her feet. Dom got aroused when she did things like this. She then lifted his white t-shirt over his head, all in an attempt not to answer his question.

Dom however was on to her plan and rolled her on top of him.

"Letty," Dom said, but Letty kept kissing him "Babe, please." he said.

" Who said I ever did?" Letty replied as she continued to tease Dom with her kisses. She began to move down his chest, then his firm Abs. Dom knew if it went any further he was never goin to be able to get a response from her so he immediately sat up in bed, pulling her close so he could look into her eyes. "I need to know how you feel." He said looking very puppyish. Letty has never seen Dom so sensitive before. She knew it would mean a lot to hear her say those words. "Does it matter?" Letty finally replied in another attempt to evade the conversation. "Please no more talk" Letty started kissing Dom again.

"It does to me." Dom replied, rolling on top of Letty forcing her to look him in the eye.

Letty tried to look away but Dom pulled her face back.

Letty was a bit annoyed now,"Why did you leave me?" letty snapped.

"Babe, I never left you because I didn't love you enough. I left because I love you too much to let you get hurt because of me." Dom said while holding letty's face firm in the palm of his hands.

A tear ran down the corner of her eye when she heard his words.

"I messed up, I should never have left. Do you hear me?" this is all my fault and I want, no I need you to forgive me." Dom's words sunk deep into Letty's heart. She grabbed him behind his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you." she whispered as their lips broke contact. "Dom, I need you so much right now." Letty needed to say no more. Dom took charge the way he usually does. separating her legs and sliding his hips between. Letty felt him inside her, she moaned in pleasure. Dom felt her body rise, her breasts pressing against his bare chest. Dom's hands slid up her hips and rested on her breasts which he then position himself to suck on them. This was too much for Letty to bare so she rolled over so that she was on top. Dom couldn't bare this for long either as the sight on her body alone would get him arouse. Dom closed his eyes and used his hand to feel her body movements. He pulled her close and rolled again. Dom place the palm of his hands in hers as the tension built, squeezing them as he move in and out of her. Letty always made the sexiest sound when she was close to come. Dom heard her moan in his ear as he literally bit her on the neck. Dom felt her body tense under him and made his move. He kissed her hard on the lips. Their bodies move in sync with each other. Dom felt her body relax in his arms as she came. He kissed her lightly all over her face and neck. Letty caressed his face as she now laid on his chest. Dom muscular arms embraced her like a child holding on to his favorite stuff toy. Letty quickly fell asleep to the sound of Dom's heartbeat.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22- Closed doors and open hearts**

Later that night Elena had her own agenda. She managed to trace Dom's cell phone and arrived at the motel. She immediately saw his car parked in the lot and had a plan to discover what room he was in.

"Does anybody work around here?" Elena shouted at the front desk.

"Can I help you mame?" said an old man who came out from the back room.

"Can you help me? Let's see I'm looking for my no good, cheating, SOB of a boyfriend. Now I know he's here, I don saw his car out front. So don't you dare lie to me." Elena had the country girl accent perfect.

"mame I would like to help you but I don't know who you're looking for. Maybe if you had a name or picture." the man said obviously surprised by what was happening.

"I don't need no god dam picture. You cyan miss him, tall, buff, real sexy voice, oh he always wears this stupid silver cross around his neck. He should be ashamed, mocking god like that with is fornicating ways." Elena said very convincingly.

"I think I know the guy, but were not allowed to give out customer information. Why don't I go see if he'll come out to see you?"

"Yeah... You do that. He better come, if he knows what's good for him."

The old man went around back and Elena wasted no time in scanning through the register. She saw a name Dominic Rosario, Rosario was Dom's mother's maiden name. She knew it was him. She noted the room number and quickly went around back to find it.

Meanwhile the old man knocked on Dom's door. Letty was deep asleep but Dom wasn't. He was afraid it was all a dream and he would wake up and it'll all be gone. He heard the knock and instantly sprung off the bed wearing nothing but his shorts.

Her grabbed the gun that he found in Letty's bag and lean his back against the wall next to the door. The person knocked again this time the person spoke.

"Mr. Rosario? Are you awake?" the old man said.

Dom recognized the voice and cracked open the door leaving the chains on.

"Is there a problem?" Dom asked while peeping between the cracked door.

"You tell me, there's a woman at the front desk carrying on about some cheating husband." the man said.

"So." Dom said looking very confused.

"Well you fit her description very well. You wanna handle your situation." the man said.

"Look pops, I don't know who is at the front desk as I assure you I'm not married. She must be drunk or something." Dom said still behind the door.

"God dam it, another crazy night, I'm getting too old for this." said the man.

Dom felt sorry for the man and volunteered to try and pacify the woman.

"Give me minute let me get dressed." Dom said reluctantly. Dom slipped on his Levi jeans and white vest and looked at Letty, she was sound asleep. He thought that was the most at peace he had seen her since he found her in that alley. She was naked under the sheet and one of her legs was uncovered. The sheet curve around her slim, sexy body in a seductive way. Dom felt so lucky to have her back. Her pulled the sheet to cover her exposed body and tucked her curls, which hung loosely in her face, behind her ears. She made a sound while asleep obviously affected by his touch. Dom left the room, locking the door behind him. Dom headed for the front desk just missing Elena, who had now come around the corner to Dom's room. She turned the knob but it was locked.

"Dam it." she said to herself while searching for an alternative way in. She noticed the window and went across, peeped inside she couldn't see past the hall way to the bedroom. She needed to know if Letty was inside. Elena went back to the front door and attempted to pick the lock.

Meanwhile Dom arrived at the front desk. The old man was alone.

"So, where is she?" Dom asked..."

"Don't know, don't care, when I came back she was gone." replied the old man.

Dom found this strange. "What did she look like?" he asked immediately.

"well she was beautiful, she had blonde hair, but it was too neat, could have been a wig. She had a country accent, poor girl, it didn't suit her at all. Her parents must have moved when she was young."

"What do you mean it didn't suit her?" Dom asked.

"well her hair was blonde, but she had a great tan with the brown eyes to match. She looked Spanish, maybe even Brazilian."

Dom eyes widen with panic. He immediately hurried back to his room. Dom was afraid it might be a setup and Letty could be in danger.

Elena smiled as she heard the lock open. She stood up to open the door when she heard footsteps running towards her. She immediately ducked behind the corner. It was Dom. She knew he would search the premise if he suspected something was wrong. However his reaction was enough proof she needed. Elena quickly made her any to the parking lot, jumped in her car and left.

Dom quickly dug in his pockets for his keys but then noticed the door was opened. His fear was heightened as he ran into the bedroom.

"Letty... Let?" he yelled for her. He got to the bedroom but Letty was not in bed.

"Letty." he called again being to panic. The he heard gagging and coughing coming from the bath room. Dom turned the door handle, but it was locked.

"Let... are you okay?" he asked but the gagging and coughing continued. Dom rammed his strong shoulders into the door, breaking the lock. His breathed as breath of relief as he saw her naked body head first over the toilet bowl. She must have felt sick and ran to the bathroom. Letty must have thrown up all of and yesterday's food.

"Leticia, are you Okay..?" Dom asked kneeling down beside her.

"I'm fine..." Letty said, "Since when have ever called me Letic….." but before she could finish her sentence she felt fluid gather in her throat again and hung her head over the bowl again.

"Come on get up" Dom lift her to her feet and put her in the shower. He turned on the cold water which made Letty grip his shirt tightly.

"What are you trying to do, kill me.?" Letty said shaking from the cold.

"So I guess you were wasted." Dom replied standing in the shower with his clothes on.

"Guess so" Letty replied but she was no telling the truth. Letty had a bad dream where she was following the sound of DJ's cry. She arrived at Leon's house it was all dark and aerie. She follow his voice until she got to the bed room and found him sitting in a pool of blood with Jason's battered body next to him. She held him in her arm and the crying stopped. When Letty looked down, in her arms lay her sons lifeless body. She awoke to her own screams and instantly felt sick to her stomach. That's when she ran to the bathroom.

Standing in the cold shower Dom couldn't help but want to kiss her. He put his hand under her chin but she turned away. Dom knew she was still harboring some ill feeling towards him. He wished he could change the situation, if he only knew how she felt.

Dom left the bathroom and went to change out of his wet clothing. Letty remained in the bathroom and silently cried for she was missing a part of herself, her baby boy.

Moments later she emerged from the bathroom. She looked so calm and beautiful, her damp curls fell neatly down her back and shoulders. She was wearing a white cami with her boy-short underwear. Dom tried not to stare but he couldn't help himself.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better" she replied, "we have to talk."

"Okay, but just so you know, we have to leave in the morning. I think we've been made." Dom said. While he was glad that Letty was finally going to open up to him, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with what she had to say, especially if it meant she had to leave because she couldn't be around him anymore.

"That's kinda what we have to talk about. Dom I can't run anymore. " Letty said scanning Dom's face for a reaction.

"What are you saying?" He replied, swallowing his nervousness.

"I can't go on like this, I'm dead inside already. The pain I feel is consuming me Dom. I can't eat, I can't sleep." Letty took a deep breath. "I can't look at you without..." she found it difficult to finish her sentence.

"Babe I know, I messed up. I will fix us, you will be able to trust me again. Maybe even look at me the way you used to. I promise, everything will be the way it used to be. You can't give up I won't let you." Dom took Letty's hands and placed them on his chest as he looked her in the eyes.

"You don't understand, I can't look at you because... Because all I see is him." letty burst into tears. This was the first time she ever mentioned DJ, even though she wasn't clear, since she thought he died.

"Him? There's someone else?" Dom's voice trembled at the thought of Letty having such deep feelings for some other man.

Letty shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

Dom grabbed her by the shoulders "I don't believe you, why are you lying to me?" a single tear ran down his face.

"I'm not, there's no other man," letty was choking on her emotions.

"Then who are you talking about? Letty ...Letty answer me." he was shaking her, pressing desperately to get a response.

"My son, my baby boy, my sweet….. They killed him. They murdered and innocence child Lbecause of me. It's my fault. Our son is gone because of me." Letty finally broke down. Her legs became weak and she could no longer stand. She fell to the floor holding her stomach. The wails made Dom's blood crawl as he stood in shock. Unable move or speak.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I was scared and alone and angry. I wanted you out of my life, because it hurt so much when you left me." Letty spoke, drowning in her tears.

Dom knelt down in front of her and held her tightly. Letty was surprised by this reaction. She held onto Dom and all her pain came pouring out. After some time when Letty calmed down a little, Dom decided to ask...

"How...how did he die?" he held Letty's face in place so she could not look away when she answered.

Still distraught Letty knew he deserved the truth. "I don't know, I went to the store and left him asleep. There were cops everywhere so I got back late. When I came home there was blood everywhere. His body was gone. Leon's body was gone. All I found was his blanket. It was covered blood too. Who would do that to baby?" Letty wiped her nose with the back of her palm trying to keep it together. She looked Dom in the eye and realized he had a blank look on his face.

"Please say something...please" Letty begged, needing to know that Dom didn't blame her for their son's death.

"Our son was at Leon's place?" Dom asked, looking as though he had something on his mind.

"He was the only one I could turn to at the time. I ask him to watch him while I went to the store. They must have tortured him to say where I was. Knowing Leon he must have told them to go fuck themselves and that when they," Letty inhaled deeply, "They murdered him and my son." Letty was getting more and more distraught. She kept scratching her head. Something she only did when she was freaking out.

"How was he?" Dom asked, again looking disturbingly calm.

"What?" Letty asked confused.

"Our son, what did he look like?"

Letty was still confused by his behavior but answered anyway.

"He was beautiful. He has you nose, your lips, my eyes and my crazy hair. He was perfect." Letty bit her lips now that it was overwhelming her.

Dom dug in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Letty looked at him confused as she wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Dom touched her on the face and kissed her on the lips as he waited for whomever to pick up.

"Mia, yeah it's me. I know it late but remember that thing you did today with the photos of me and Letty.

"Yeah"

"Is he awake can you do that again."

"As a matter of fact he is. sure, but what going on?"

"Mia please, just do as I ask."

"Alright, her goes, look, who is that, who's in the picture honey."

Dom had set his phone on speaker mode.

A familiar voice came over the phone

"Mama...Mama", Letty stood up slowly moved away from the Dom and the phone. Her hands were shaking, her face became pale.

"No, stop it, Dom Stop it now." she looked Dom in the eye, he smiled at her.

Mia's voice then came over the phone, "Letty? Oh my god Letty, is it really you?" Letty realized she wasn't dreaming. Her son was alive. Letty grabbed the phone

"Baby, Dj honey,"

The child became excited when he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh my god, letty? Is that you sweetie?"

"Mia, it's been a while, how is he, how's my sweet heart?"

"He's fine, he's an angel, oh my god I can't believe it... Brian, Brian."

"What going on? Are you okay? Brian came running into the baby's room.

"Letty is alive. She's with Dom..."

"Hey Brian, so I hear you suck at being a cop."

"Letty? babe is that really you?"

"Well I hope so, I'm starting to wonder myself." Letty couldn't stop smiling.

"My god, I can't believe it. I thought Dom was losing his mind but he was right.

"What do you mean by that?" letty asked curiously.

"Okay, that's enough for the night. We'll be home tomorrow. Now go back to sleep." Dom hurried Brian and Mia off the phone. "And kiss my son good night for me."

"What?" Mia screamed, Oh my god Dom. The sound of a long tone followed. Dom had hung up as he was now focusing on Letty's light expression.

"Dom what was he talking about?" Letty asked, looking very serious.

"Brian is always talking shit" Dom said but after looking letty in the eye he realized how serious she was. "I uh.. I hadn't moved on. I couldn't come to terms with your death. I didn't want to accept you being gone." Dom folded a towel that was on the bed next to him while looking at the floor." Letty I could still feel you, hear you, smell you. It felt so real. Before Leon called I..I was going in search of your body." Dom threw the towel on the floor, feeling deeply upset that he let so much time past. " I needed to know. But it seems destiny brought us back together."

"So it would seem. I'm sorry Dom, for what I put you through. I was so afraid and angry." Letty hung her head in regret.

"No... I deserved it. I should have treated you better, like the woman I love, instead of one of the guys. But that's over now." Dom fiddled with the cell phone in his hand. He the felt Letty move closer to him, she wrapped her slim arms around his neck from behind. Then she gently kissed his neck and his ears. Dom closed his eyes, feeling very relaxed. He grabbed her arm pulling her in front of him. Letty stretched her leg across his lap, his hands guided her hips.

"You look tired, how about I give you a massage?" Letty whispered while teasing Dom with her soft kisses.

Dom gave a smirked and replied, "That would be nice for a change."

Letty bit her lips and smiled.

Dom rolled on top of Letty, his hands caressed her hips and then skillfully removed her underwear. He parted her legs with his as he kissed her passionately, almost taking her breath away. Letty moaned as she felt Dom's figures slide down inside her seamless black lace underwear. He touched her feeling for her moisture. Dom new of every weak spot on letty's body and he stimulated them all at once. Letty's body shivered with this insatiable intensity. Dom's moved his fingers around inside her, letty moan louder as a signal for him to know she was ready for him. Dom wasted no more time as he quickly penetrated her. He was so turned on he did realized how hard he was kissing her. Letty, barley being able to breath, turned her face away. Dom kissed her neck with the same intensity. She moaned more and more. Dom knew she was close to climax and penetrated more deeply and quickly. Letty's nails sunk into his shoulders as she felt herself reach that climax of sensation. They both exhaled heavily, sweat beading from their faces. Dom brushed away the wet hair that clung to her cheeks with his figures and kissed her softly.

"Babe, It's dangerous." Dom whispered while playing with Letty's unruly curls.

"What? I thought we were past this. What the hell was all this for then?" Letty was getting upset but was soon silenced when Dom grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

"Do you ever calm down, I mean really calm down?" Dom noticed the questioning look in her eyes. "What I meant was, the way I feel about you is dangerous, you're like my Achilles heel. I need you to understand that. As long as you are around me it's dangerous."

"I do." Letty replied caressing his face. "I promise you won't regret it"

"I never do."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- The Uninvited**

"Brian, will you watch the kids. I need Rosa to help me with breakfast." Mia shouted. "and don't get DJ dirty, unless you want Letty feeding you a knuckle sandwich"

Mia was excited to see Letty again. She was in the middle of making a large family breakfast for when her brother and Letty arrived. Brian was watching a football game on television with the children.

"I still can't believe after all these years Dom and Letty can be together. He must be very happy." Rosa said.

"You have no idea. He has loved her since she turned sixteen and got boobs. He used to act like she was such a nuisance but the truth is he didn't want anyone knowing how he felt, especially Letty." Mia laughed as she spoke.

"What about..ah, what's her name again?"

Rosa asked.

"Elena."

"Yes, Elena, what is he going to tell her?" Rosa asked.

"I don't think even he knows at this point, but I do know my brother and he does what he has to, when he has to. Some things are just not meant to be. This is proof of that. Come on, help me set the table, they should be here soon."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Dom, Are you and Letty on your way?" Mia anxiously answered the phone.

"What?" Elena responded.

"Elena?" Mia felt like a dumb blonde at this point.

"Did I here you say Letty?" Elena asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Look Elena, I'm sorry but you're gonna find out sooner or later. Yes, Letty is alive. Dom found her and they're on their way home as we speak."

"So, this is why he hasn't been taking my calls. He found the love of his life and he forgot about me." Elena said.

"I'm sure Dom will want to talk to you. It just a lot has happened and he's probably just waiting for the right time. He's not 'that' kind of guy."

"Whatever Mia. Tell Dominic I hope he's happy and that I expected more." Elena hung up the phone before Mia could answer.

"Dam it" Mia grunted to herself

"What's going on, who was that on the phone? Brian asked as he walked into the kitchen holding a very messy DJ.

"Brian! What the hell happened? All I asked was for you to keep him clean. Was that too much to ask?" Mia said sounding very frustrated.

"I was going to clean him up, it's only grape juice." Brian replied.

"Dom and Letty will be here any minute now and look at their son. Give him to me. You try not to make any more mess." Mia said sarcastically as she exited the kitchen

Meanwhile:

Letty couldn't stop talking about DJ, his first word, his favorite food, his favorite song, the way he rubs his eyes when he's sleepy. Dom couldn't help smiling as she spoke. Letty eventually realized how much she was talking when she noticed the big smile on Dom's face.

"And what are you smiling at?" she asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing, it's just that I never pictured you the nurturing type. I like it." Dom ran one hand through her hair while the other's steered his 1978 charger. Letty was trying her best to conceal her excitement at seeing her son but Dom could always see straight through her. He knew she was bursting to start talking again so Dom initiated the conversation, trying not to make it obvious.

"I think he looks like me." Dom said with a cocky expression.

"Well not totally, he has my eyes." she replied.

"but everything else is all me." Dom teased. Letty punched him in the arm playfully.

Dom enjoyed having Letty back in his life even more with his son. A child he never thought he would have.

Mia hurried upstairs to change DJ. She laid him in the center of the bed and went into the bathroom to run his bath water. She quickly returned to the bedroom knowing how curious DJ was and he won't be able to sit still for very long. Mia wasn't surprised when she didn't see DJ where she left him and so began to look around the room for him.

"Come on sweetie, mama's on her way. Now is not the time for this." Mia spoke while she searched for the toddler. She looked under the bed, behind doors, inside the open closet. She couldn't find him anywhere. Mia started to get nervous and was about to run downstairs, hoping that DJ hadn't manage to get to the staircase, when she was grabbed from behind. The strong intruder clasped his hand over Mia's mouth, muzzling her. Mia struggled and remembered an escape technique that Brian had shown her. She managed to push the man's arms down her chest, loosening the grasp and hit him an elbow to the side of his face. She managed to scream for Brian but was quickly re-captured by her assailant.

"Mia, Mia, what's going on?" Brian shouted as he ran into the room but was greeted with the cold nozzle of a nine millimeter to his temple. He looked at Mia; she looked terrified, restrained by the abnormally large Russian looking man. Right then Elena walked in holding baby DJ with a stern look on her face. Mia noticed that she very calm. She seemed to know the men and Mia realized something wasn't right.

"Elena, what's going on?" Mia asked confused.

"Innocent Mia" Elena replied while stroking DJ's curly hair. "How it pains me to have to do this to you. You were always so kind to me." Elena's tone was more of a sinister tone rather than regretful. "You see this is business, well actually it's personal. I have been waiting for that bitch to show up for the past two years. We have a score to settle."

"Are you talking about Letty?" Mia asked even more confused.

"Yes, she murdered my husband and I swore I would make her pay." Elena said fighting back her emotions.

"No. There must be some mistake, this crazy. How did you know she was even alive? And Letty wouldn't kill anyone unless she had to."

"Do you think it was an accident that there wasn't a body at the scene, well there was a body, it was just burnt beyond recognition. You see, the person I work for needed her alive at the time, but she managed to evade him as well for the past years. Apparently she has something of his, and after he gets it, she all mine."

DJ began to cry as though he sensed the pending danger his mother was in.

"shhhhh, honey, let's go take a ride okay." Elena said.

"No, you leave him alone. Give him to me." Mia's heart raced at the thought of these people leaving with her nephew.

"Sorry, got specific instructions to bring the kid, as insurance you know."

"Insurance for what?" Brian finally broke his silence.

"To make sure that you deliver a message to our expected guests."

Elena leaned in and spoke something in Brian's ear. Mia couldn't hear but the ghostly look on Brian's face was enough for her to know it was very serious.

Well Mia I can't say that I enjoyed this little talk. Tell Leticia I'll be waiting.

DJ was now screaming and stretching his little hands for Brian as Elena existed the room with him. Brian felt sick to his stomach knowing that he could do nothing at this time. The two men tied up Brian and Mia on the bed and left as silently as they came.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Total Recall**

"Donde esta mi familia?" Dom shouted as he entered the back door, planning to surprise them, but he got no response.

"Well I guess the jokes on you huh?" Letty said jokingly. "Oh great, they made breakfast, I'm starving." Letty picked up one of the arepas from the table and immediately shoved it into he mouth.

"Seriously Let, where do you put all that food?" Dom asked.

Letty playfully slapped him on the chest. "Where are they, I can't wait anymore Dom, I need to see him."

"I know, strange right? Yo Brian, Mia, Ros…." Dom was instantly silenced as he saw Rosa unconscious on the living room floor. He hurried over to her and tried to revive her.

'What going on?" Letty said as she followed behind Dom, only to realize what was up.

"Rosa, Rosa," Dom called as he tapped her lightly on the face.

Rosa eventually showed signs of consciousness. "What happened?" she asked sounding very groggy.

"That's what I want to know. Where are Mia and Brian?" Dom was obviously thinking what Letty already knew. He looked up behind him and saw a look of panic that he never saw on Letty before. Not even when they almost died in Dominica a few years ago.

"I didn't see them, they hit me from behind. I think I heard them say to get the one upstairs before I passed out."

Letty immediately ran up the stairs upon hearing Rosa's words. She pushed open door after door as she was not familiar with the large house. Finally to her horror and to Brian and Mia's delight she found them tied up on the bed. She ran to their aid firstly removing the duct tape from their lips.

"Oh my god, Letty, I so happy to see you." Mia blurted out as soon as the tape was removed.

Letty busily untied the two of them but was somewhat distracted as she barely showed any response to Mia's words.

Mia grabbed her old friend in an embrace, tears running down her face.

Dom came rushing in also and immediately approached Brian who was standing next to Letty and Mia who was sitting on the bed.

"What the hell happened?"

"Dom we should talk downstairs" Brian whispered, no wanting to upset Letty.

"No," Letty broke from Mia's embrace. "Just tell me, where he is?" Letty's eyes got glassy, her lower lip struggling to stay up. "Tell me" she shouted as the tears came running down. She grabbed Brian's t-shirt and began to shake him "You tell me what happened to my son right now."

Dom put his arms around Letty, pulling her off of Brian. "Letty, it's okay, It's okay, look at me, it's okay." Dom managed to calm Letty down a bit, but that didn't distract her from her question.

"I'm sorry Brian, but please tell me." Letty spoke with gravel in her voice.

"Elena took him." Brian said. He saw the impact his words had on Dom. Letty just looked confused.

"What did you say?" Dom asked in an almost threatening manner.

"I was just as shocked as you Dom. She broke in with two Russian guys. She started talking about how she plans to make Letty for killing her husband."

Dom looked over at Letty who still looked confused. She was shaking as she bit her bottom lip as though she was trying to remember something.

"Babe?" Dom said as he knelt down in front of her rubbing her thighs as she shook them profusely.

"Who is Elena?" She quickly asked.

Dom had a regretful look in his eye and Letty immediately knew.

"Your fucking girlfriend took my son?" Letty said angrily.

"She's not…Dam it!" Dom pounded the mattress as he stood up rubbing his hands over his head.

"Dom, why the hell would she take my son?" Letty was persistant.

"I don't know," Dom shouted, "Didn't you hear what Brian said, she thinks you killed her husband."

"Bull shit Dom, I don't even know who she is, much less how her husband died. This is your fault."

Those words hurt Dom deeply. "She said he was a cop in Brazil and he was shot in the line of duty. That's all I know."

"What, what did you say?" Letty sounded as though she had a revelation.

"He was killed in the line of duty."

"No, you said was a cop. Brazilian Cop."

"Yeah, why?" Dom was now very curious. Letty started to breathe heavily. "Let, what do you know?"

"It was an accident." She whispered.

"What was an accident?"

"He was going to turn me over to the police. But it was an accident" Letty was taken back as she recalled the incident:

"Hey, there no hitch hiking along this road" the officer said as he pulled up on Letty as she walked along the dark road.

"yeah I know. I got into a fight with my boyfriend and the ass hole literally dragged me out of the car and left me. So much for love right? Letty replied obviously lying to throw off the persistent officer.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you still can't walk along this road." I'll give you a lift to the nearest gas station.

Letty, had just evaded from Braga for the second time and knew gas stations would be obvious places that they would look for her but refusing a ride after the lie she just told would seem suspicious.

"Uh, thanks, that would be great."

The officer noticed that Letty was in some pain as she held her stomach as she entered the vehicle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said we got into a fight. I'm not the kinda girl to back down." Letty replied.

As they drove on the pain in her stomach grew unbearable, something was wrong with her baby and she needed to get to a hospital. But also needed to stay low.

"Dam it, not tonight" the officer said.

"What is it?" Letty asked as she was resting her eyes and didn't notice the road block ahead.

"Look for yourself"

Letty panicked as she saw the flashing lights ahead. She also knew that Braga had connections in all sectors and was sure that this road block was because she was spotted earlier that day.

Letty skillfully grabbed the gun from the officer's holder, "Stop the truck" she ordered.

"What are you doing?" the officer asked confused.

"Please, I don't want do this, please just stop the truck, ouch!"

"You're obviously hurt, give me the gun and I'll take you to a hospital."

"I'm pregnant, now please stop the god dam truck." Letty fired a shot and the vehicle immediately halted.

"What did you say your name was?" the officer asked as Letty got out of the vehicle still aiming the gun at the officer.

"I didn't" she replied, "now give me the keys. Don't want you following me.

Right then a report came over the police scanner, "Search on for a Latin American female, last seen heading for the border. Woman was identified as Letcia Ortiz, Known accomplice of Dominic Toretto know bandit and vigilante. Letty was distracted by the notice and didn't notice the officer come around the vehicle. The both struggled for the weapon which accidently went off. Letty was sure she was hit but soon realized that it was the officer. He slumped off of her in pain but still alive. Letty knew that the police a few yards away must have heard this and would be upon her in less than a minute. She quickly threw the gun into the bushed and ran into the trees grew along the road.

"I left him alive, I…I didn't know he died. It was an accident."

Dom pulled Letty into an embrace and stroked her hair.

"Dom, This is all my fault. god! I'm so tired Dom. What else can the universe possibly do to us?"

"Dom, Letty, I'm sorry but there's something else you should know." Brian spoke with a sympathetic tone sensing that Letty was in a fragile state.

"What is it Brian?" Dom asked.

"Elena said something to me before she left. She said that Letty had something that her boss wanted and that she shouldn't keep him waiting."

"And who exactly is HE? Dom asked frustrated.

"Braga."

Horror struck the faces of all present. Letty suddenly felt sick and fainted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25-Forgotten Details **

It was about mid-day when Letty awoke again. It was hot, the fan in the room made an annoying rattling sound as it oscillated. Letty lay in bed and stared at the ceiling aimlessly as her mind dawned on her current life tragedy. The muscles in her face tensed up as she struggled to keep her emotions imprisoned within her heart. She knew she was steadily losing this battle as tears streamed down the side of her face, saturating the pillow. Letty was finding it difficult to breathe; just then Dom came into the room. He immediately thought 'panic attack'.

"Let, Letty, where is it, just point to it." Dom was frantically searching through Letty's bag for the chamber pump.

Letty sat up in bed and dragged her hands over her face, then clasped them behind her neck.

"Stop!" she whispered. "I'm fine," she whispered again this time taking a deep breath through her nostrils.

"Babe, are you sure?" Dom asked sounding very concerned.

Letty just nodded as she blinked her unsettling gazed.

"Mia made lunch. She said cooking calms her down" Dom tried to get Letty to say a complete sentence to him to let him know she wasn't shutting him out again, but he was received with body gestures. Dom then stretched his strong arm in an attempt to embrace Letty in an attempt to console her but she shrugged him off almost as though she was an exposed nerve and his touch would somehow send her into neural shock.

"He is my son too." Dom said in a stern and obviously fed-up tone.

Letty looked up at him with her deep dark eyes, her stare piercing through Dom's soul.

"Your son? Your son Dominic? Yes he is your son, but he is my life. I have loved him, cared for him, protected him since he was conceived and you had the gall to tell me that I somehow did something to endanger his life."

"Let…"

"Shut up! This hell we live is because of the life we lived. My son is paying for who we are."

"No! He's not. This is the FBI's fault and mine for not seeing through Elena's veil. I was lost and desperate to forget you that I let my guard down. But never again. I will get him back Letty and anyone who was involved will pay with their lives, just don't shut me out. I need to know you are behind me, Ride or Die remember."

Letty was now standing by the window, she then turned to watch Dom. "We will bring him home safe. Ride or Die." She then walked over to Dom and they embraced so tightly that they both exhaled heavily. Dom stroked Letty's dark curly hair with his big hands and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Letty, I'm sorry but we are running out of time we need to figure out what Braga wants in order for us to gain some leverage." Dom cupped Letty's face in his hands and he spoke.

Letty nodded with agreement and they both headed to the kitchen to discuss with rest of the family.

Mia was nervously pacing the kitchen when Dom and Letty walked in. Letty didn't look anyone in the eye as she headed straight for the dining room table and sat down. She anxiously ran her fingers through her unruly curls then started to bite her lower lip. All were known signs of her nervousness. Mia understood what she was going through, being a mother herself. She quickly walked over to Letty and embraced her tightly from behind without saying a word. Letty appreciated the gesture and laid her head on Mia's arm until she let go.

Brian now sat opposite Letty, he himself couldn't hide the pitiful concerned look that Letty was trying to avoid. She just wanted to find her son, not answer anymore 'are you okay's.'

"Letty, Elena said you have something that Braga wants; you have to try and remember. Was there anything that he gave you, maybe he entrusted you with while you were his pilot?" Brian questioned Letty as though he was still a cop and was interrogating a suspect.

"No… I don't know….I can't remember. It's just that I tried so hard to forget." Letty then took a deep breath. "Braga didn't trust anyone; he did even trust us with our own cars much less whatever it is he's after."

"What do mean?" Brian asked.

"He was a secretive person." Letty replied, confused as to why Brian would ask such an obvious question.

"No, what do you mean he didn't trust you with your own cars"

"Oh, well he had all our engines and ignitions changed. The other guys had no problem with it cuz the engines were top of the line. They couldn't afford it if they worked for six months. But I wouldn't let them lay a finger mine. I told him I would walk and he would have to find himself another driver. Real drivers know what is under their hood. No one touches my engine." Letty looked at Dom at this time. "Dom and I build that from scratch. It took us months to get it right. Do you remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget? Longest ass band ever. Letty would give me any until it worked" Both Dom and Letty laughed. Hearing Letty laugh sent chills through Dom's body.

Suddenly Letty's face grew serious.

"Letty, what's the matter?" Brian asked, noticing the look of discovery on Letty's face.

"The Key chain." Letty Whispered.

"What key chain?" Dom voice grew even deeper than usual.

"He put tracking devices in the engines, so he would know where we were at all times. But I would touch my engine, so he gave me a key chain. It was a sort of orb made of metal. It was flawlessly gold plated with some circular patterns inscribed all over. It looked kind of like a fancy Easter egg. I assumed the device was inside but it had no visible way to open it, which I guess was the point right?"

"Where is it now?" Brian asked, obviously curious.

"You may not want to know." Letty said as her dark eyes alternated between Dom and Brian.

"I put it under the trunk lining." Letty had a look of regret on her face as she spoke.

"But if they knew you had it why would they kill you before getting it back?" Dom asked as the situation wasn't making sense.

"Killing me was collateral damage; they wanted to destroy the evidence before cops came because it had gotten out of hand."

"If it was destroyed then what does he want. Unless it wasn't destroyed, but how would he know that and where is it" Brian asked with an accusing look at Letty.

"I didn't put it in the trunk lining of my car. So to answer your question as to where it is, my guess would be the FBI's impound lot."

Dom rubbed his hands over his bald head in frustration upon hearing these words.

"As for the, how he know it wasn't destroyed, before Fenix shot my gas tank he said something that didn't make sense until now." Letty scratched her arms, another sign of nervousness.

"What did he say?" Brian asked, again with the cop like interrogation.

"He said, you couldn't beat then, you should have joined them, Semilla."

"What does that mean, Semilla?" Brian asked confused

"It means seed, he knew you were agent. That means there is a leak in the FBI. That means your life was at risk since day one." Dom now looked at Brian horrified and with accusing eyes. He also looked as though he was about to pounce on him like a lion on a gazelle in the wild. Brian immediately stood up and backed away from the table.

"I did know Dom." Brian defended.

Mia looked horrified as her brother was once again attacking the man she loved. She immediately felt torn once again.

"What now Brian?" Mia screamed.

"Dom! Stop. I should have told you but it was already too late."

"Because of you." Dom shouted as he braced to hit Brian a blow to the face.

"Dom Stop!" Letty shouted. Her voice calmed Dom like a mystic harp to a dragon. "I want to hear what he has to say."  
>Brian stumble to his feet as Dom released his grip on his shirt.<p>

"After I heard about your death, I did a back ground check on the members of his group. It turns out that Fenix was FBI gone rouge. He was sent in to investigate any link between the increase in drugs entering the US and the trade arrangement with Mexico. After the change government he stopped getting orders. They abandoned him in Mexico. He must have joined Braga to save his life. I swear Letty I had no Idea before that. Braga was our target. I didn't know about Fenix until after we got the news of your death."

"But you knew the whole time while we were his pilots. Why didn't you say anything?" Dom asked.

"I couldn't believe Fenix was completely lost to the system. I was hoping to discover if he was still on our side. But after the confession on the hill, I knew he was gone. Sorry Dom, Letty, Mia."

"It's okay Brian, there was nothing you could have done anyway. So Fenix must have used his contact to search the car and discovered it the orb was not attached to the keys. What do we do now?" Letty asked with raised eyebrows.

"Time to call in a favor from an old friend." Brian said looking at the curious expressions.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- A friend I need**

Meanwhile at Washington Headquarters Things were starting to heat up as news of Leticia Ortiz being spotted in Mexico was being communicated across international borders.

"Hey Joe, anything for me?" shouted an agent as Joe, a worker from the mail room rolled his trolley through the office.

"No man, why, you expecting something?" Joe replied while dropping mail on desks as he passed by.

"Yeah man, since yesterday."

"Well I'll look out for it when the next delivery arrives."

"Thanks man, I real important."

"Hey Trinh, got a secret admirer?" Joe teased as he dropped a red envelope on Trinh's desk. Joe has always had a crush on Trinh, but knew was a workaholic and had no time for a relationship, but that never stopped him from trying.

"Ha ha! very funny Joe. You know I'm saving myself for you." Trinh teased as she picked up the red envelope giving Joe a smile that said: No chance in hell.

"You'll come around eventually." Joe laughed as he went about his job.

Trinh found the red envelope quite indiscreet and was curious as to know who sent it. She carefully opened it and unfolded the content. The sheet of paper only had a P.O Box address with a key. Trinh was not an investigator, why was this sent to her? She then noticed an impression on the sheet of paper below the address. She quickly to a pencil and lightly shaded the area. Horror struck her face as the she made out a signature: B. O'Connor. Trinh had worked closely with Brian when he was an agent, however she never thought he trusted her this much to contact her. She knew something must be wrong, could he know about Leticia already? Could he still be trying to clear his name? She knew this could cost her her job, but If Brian considered her a friend then that is what she would be. Trinh quickly put the paper back in the envelope and stuck it in her bag. She immediately went to her supervisor's office.

"Ms. Fuentes, I'm not feeling so well, I was hoping to take the rest of the day off if it is okay with you." Trinh managed to achieve a sick puppy look from her usual expressionless, Asian face.

"Are you okay? I mean do you think it's serious?" Ms. Fuentes asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, it's probably pre-menstrual symptoms, I'm sure I'll feel better by tomorrow." Trinh quickly responded, not wanted to raise any further questions.

"Well okay then, just bring me what you have so far on Ortiz's whereabouts before you leave." Ms. Fuentes responded as she continued to type on her computer.

Trinh did as she was asked and quickly left the headquarters.

She eventually arrived at the Post office about an hour later. Traffic was heavy as it was around mid-day. Trinh located the mail box and opened it with the key provided in the envelope. She removed the contents, it was a small box, and left the Post office not wanting to look suspicious. Trinh arrived at her apartment and immediately proceeded to open the box. In it was a cell phone, most likely with an untraceable number. Brian would not leave anything to chance. There was also a note inside that read: awaiting your call, Thanks! Trinh was confused as there was a phone number to dial. She then turned on the phone and noticed that there was only one last number dialed. She took a chance and pressed dial. A familiar voice came over the line.

"Oh my God Brian? Is this really you? It's been so long." Trinh was obviously nervous as Brian knew she would ask sequential random questions when she was nervous.

"Trinh, this means so much to me that you are doing this. Are you alone?" Brian asked.

"Is that a trick question? Trinh joked. "Hey, I'm the one helping you, no need to be rude."

Brian laughed, knowing that Trinh was the hardest girl to impress. "Sorry, just some bad humor I guess." He replied.

"So what's this all about Brian? Cuz I did mention my job is on the line now." Trinh asked in an reinforcing tone.

"I need a big favor."

"Well that's obvious. What's the BIG favor?

"I need you to get something from the impound lot"

"No way Brian. There is no way I can remove a car without suspicion. You know that!"

"No Trinh, I don't need a car."

"Then what else is there in an impound Lot?" Trinh twisted her face in a confused manner as she asked her question.

"I need something that was hidden in a car."

"Uh, Hello, even worse! I'll get caught for sure."

"Not if it is for a case."

"Brian the only case they have me working on is yours." Trinh suddenly was in sync with what Brian was implying. "Oh, I get It, I guess what you are looking for in in Letty car right?"

"Actually no, it's a black and orange Veil Side RX-7, it belonged to one of the other pilots. Letty hid her tracking device under the trunk upholstery."

"So you know she is alive?"

"Trinh, are you telling me that the FBI knows she's alive?"

"Yeah, I assumed that is why you contacted me, to find her."

"Actually Letty is with us."

"Us? You don't mean what I think you mean?"

"I'm afraid so. Trinh where did they spot Letty?

"Oh some kid posted a video on the internet of Letty Kicking some guy's ass in a club in Panama. But we haven't got a lead since. The owner of the club isn't talking even though some thugs apparently shot up his club looking for her. They even killed one of his employees.

"Well at least that's good news" Brian breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"Thanks a lot Trinh. I owe you one."

"Oh you will owe me alright. Toretto better have a plan to break me out of prison if this goes bad." Trinh spoke in a bossy tone.

"What are you talking about Trinh you're Asian. They do serve cat food you know?" Brain teased as they both laughed. "But in all seriousness Trinh, what you are doing is very important and we really appreciate it, especially Dom and Letty."

"Why is this device so important?"

"Braga is out, and he has Dom and Letty's two year old son. He says Letty has something that belongs to him. Letty does even know what it is. We are hoping that the device could give us some answers and some leverage to get their son back."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I promise I do my best. I call you tomorrow."

"Great and Trinh.."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Sure."

Brian turned to look into the anxious eyes of Letty and Dom.

"Well, what did she say? Is she down or not?" Letty asked impatiently.

Brian nodded in confirmation. Dom realizing a sign of hope, hugged Letty who was an emotional wreck.

"We'll know tomorrow," was Brian's final words.


	27. Chapter 27

It's been a while friends. Sorry for taking so long. Building a home take a lot of your time. Also some reviews were not so encouraging so I decided to give it a rest. But thanks for reading and the good reviews. I just thought I should finish for the readers sake. Hope you like.

Chapter 27 Playing Possum

Trinh was back at work the next day. She nervously walked to her desk and pulled up Letty's file. She did want it to look obvious so she waited until around 11am to make her move.

"Trinh"

"Yes Ms Fuentes" Trinh answered while standing almost as if to salute her superior.

"We have some new developments in the Bragga case."

"Bragga case? What about Ortiz?"

"It so happens that inside Intel stated that Bragga is on the move again and apparently is looking for Ortiz also."

"Inside intel?" Trinh ask frustrated

"Yes" Ms Fuentes replied suspiciously while observing Trinh's expression. "Are you okay Trinh? You don't look so good."

"No, I'm just peachy" Trinh replied sarcastically as she knew her 'Big Favour' was about to get bigger.

"Good. Cuz I need you to go to the impound lot." She looked down at a file she was holding as she spoke.

Trinh's eyes lit up as this made her job a whole lot easier.

'Sure Boss. I'll go right now." Trinh hastily replied as she started to walk away.

"Ah, Trinh" Ms Fuentes's voice stopped Trinh in her tracks.

"Yes Mam" she replied innocently.

"Don't you want to know why you're going there?" Ms Fuentes asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh," Trinh laughed as she thought of a comeback. "I just though you wanted me to search the pilots' vehicle for any clues. I mean obviously." Trinh smiled casually trying to conceal her 'hand in the cookie jar' expression.

Ms Fuentes paused for a while trying to comprehend the odd moment. "That is correct." She said eventually. "But we don't have time to search them all as Intel states that he plans to make a move some time soon.

"That's an understatement" Trinh unconsciously whispered.

"What was that Trinh" Fuentes asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking out loud"

"Okay then. So start with Fenix's car and report back in two hours. Trinh are you sure you're ok?"

"Couldn't be better Boss. I'll see what I can find." Trinh spoke as she hurried off.

"Hey Larry, The boss lady wants me to search the cars involved in the Bragga case"

"Yeah, she called ahead. She said I should help you cuz you didn't look too well." Larry laughed as he spoke.

Trinh's lip tightened in annoyance. "That's ok Larry, I'm fine, you don't have to…."

"Boss' orders, you know that." Larry insisted before Trinh could finish her sentence. She needed to search that car herself so she wouldn't get caught, but how was she going to get rid of Larry.

"Hey Larry. I have a date later and I have a ton of work to do if I wanna leave hear on time today."

"So" Larry responded bluntly.

"Sooo, if we take a car each we could get this over with in no time."

Now both Trinh and Larry both knew why the Boss Lady asked him to help. She thought that Trinh would miss something as she thought she was ill. But Larry was a lazy cop and loved to go home early so he was down with this plan.

Larry paused for a moment, looking around as though he was hiding from someone. Trinh raised an eye brow, looking somewhat annoyed at his over dramatic behaviour.

"Okay, I'm down with that." He finally responded.

"Great" Trinh replied as she exhaled with relief. "Okay I'll start with that one" pointing at the car Letty described to Brian. " and you start with the one way over there" She ordered with a smile.

Trinh looked inside of the car first, not wanting to look suspicious, then went into the trunk. She immediately saw a tear in the inner corner and raised it up. "Please let it be her, please, please, please." she prayed she stretched, feeling around under the fabric until her fingers caught hold of the round object. Right then Larry came up to the car.

"Hey Trinh!"

She hit her head hard on the open trunk as she quickly raised out to brace Larry before he saw what she had found.

"Ouch, Shit" She moaned in paid while rubbing her head. "What is it Larry?" she asked squinting her eyes.

"The key for that car you showed me isn't on this bunch of keys."

"It's not?" Trinh asked surprised. That's strange "Wasn't the 2002 Lancer…." Trinh stopped as she remembered. "Oh, my bad Larry, that was from O'Connor's first undercover job. Try the Nissan Skyline."

Trinh breathed a sigh of relief as Larry walked away. She safely tucked the orb shaped object in her booth and continued to searched the other vehicles as instructed for the next two hours.

Back at the Torreto's residence Letty was nervous. Dom watched her pace up and down the living room, waiting for the phone to ring, waiting for the door to knock or any indication that time had not stood still. When it was too much for him to bare he stood up grabbing her by the arm so strong that it almost seemed like a tug.

"What?" Letty turned sharply glaring him in the eye.

"Let's take a ride" he said in a demanding tone.

"No, I have to be here when they call. I can't….." She said as her voice got a bit shaky. Dom pulled her close and she buried her face in his chest breathing heavily.

"Please, for me?" Dom once again insisted.

Letty knew that if she stayed in the house any longer she would snap and probably do something irrational so she agreed to go with him.

"Where are we going?" Letty asked looking out her window.

"Nowhere special. You just needed to get out of the house before you drove yourself insane. I need you to be okay." Dom paused as the muscles in his face tensed up. " Not for me but for you and our son, cuz I need you both to be Okay." A tear managed to make its way down his cheek despite his best efforts. Letty seeing this for the first time realized that Dom was hurting just as much, but he was so much better at controlling his emotions that it seemed as though he didn't care enough sometimes. She now realized how wrong she was and how much she depended on that stability because she was a wreck.

"Dom, I…" She choked on her words like a person now learning to speak.

"It's alright, I know." He interrupted as he wiped his face before pulling up on the beach.

Letty loved the beach and Dom knew that just listening to the water would help her to relax.

"You still know me better than anyone Torreto." Letty smirked at him as she closed the car door.

"I hope so or I'll be on the run again for murder."

Letty chuckled a bit at the statement which made Dom smile, but her face soon grew dim as she looked at his face.

"What is it Let? You know you can talk to me." Dom said as he stroked her dark hair that was being wind swept by the breeze.

"It's nothing, it just that when I look at you all I see is him. His nose, his face his lips, his…"

Before she could finish Dom caught her in a passionate kiss. His hands cupped her face as he took her in. His hands slid down her back and gripped her by the hips pressing them against his.

Letty pushed herself away, her breath almost gone.

"Letty I'm sorry." Dom exhaled placing his forehead against hers.

"No. I am. I have been so selfish. I should have told you I was pregnant. I should have told you that you had a son when he was born. Dom I feel so guilty right now that I can't allow myself to feel anything until he is back in my arms. And I know it's not fair to you because you need me to be here for you too." Letty grabbed Dom behind the neck looking him in the eye. " I wanna be here for you." She said with an inviting tone that Dom was familiar with.

He gave her a look that said "don't play with me woman" then pulled her in a passionate kiss once more this time without resistance. Letty's hands stroked is chest as his hands slid down he hips the her thighs reaching hemming of her summer dress until he felt her bare thighs. His hands then moved upwards as it carried the fabric with it until he cupped her ass. He squeezed them tightly, this made Letty flinch in his arms. Their lips never lost contact. Letty was quickly lifted to his waist, her legs tightly wrapped around him as he braced her to the side of his car. The tension was becoming unbearable here in the open beach. Dom had too much respect for her and eventually stopped himself.

"Babe," he whispered though the heavy breaths.

"Yeah," Letty replied also whispering as she brushed her lips across his face.

"I won't do this here, I love you too much and this means too much to me."

"It wasn't a problem in Dominica. Remember the caves?" She smiled seductively as she spoke which made Dom blush.

"How could I forget. I had a fear of proposing from since then. Afraid you'd say no." He joked.

"Well they say the second times a charm" She said as he stroked his face and then kissed him. The feeling of her sucking on his tongue sent sensations down his pants which he would eventually be unable to control. Suddenly his phone rang in his pocket.

"Saved by the bell" he smirked at Letty and kissed her on the cheeks before standing her up to take the phone out of his pocket.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – It beats only for you

"Dom, where the hell are you man?" Brian's voice came screeching over the phone connection.

Dom twisted his face thinking who does he think he's talking to. "Brian you are obviously mistaking me for Rome." Dom replied in an intimidating tone.

"Dom, Trinh just called. She got the key chain. She is going post it out. We should get it tomorrow."

Dom exhaled; a sign of relief. "That's the best news I heard in a long while. I'll be there soon."

As Dom hung up he noticed Letty had moved away from him and stood at the edge of the water with her arms folded. He knew it was because she didn't want any more disappointing news just yet. She wanted to enjoy the moment as short as it was.

"There she is" He whispered in her ear as his arms snaked around her waist. She tilted her head back into his neck as he kissed her hair. "Good news!"

Letty turned immediately to face him, her eyes filled with longing and hopelessness.

"Trinh found it; we should have it by tomorrow."

Letty hugged him tightly around his neck, nearly cutting off his oxygen supply but he didn't mind. He would gladly faint away in her arms if it made her smile.

It was the next morning now and Dom's phone rang at exactly 7am. Letty lay asleep cradled on his chest. She loved to listen to his heart; she said it made her fall asleep. Dom, not wanting to disturb her stretched to get his phone from the dresser. He recognized the number. "What do you want Elena?"

"Why Dom is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" she said in a taunting manner.

Dome was furious at her for what she did and hated himself for being the fool.

"You're not my girlfriend and my son better not have a scratch on him when you give him back to me." Dom was so mad he didn't realize how loud he was speaking.

"You sound so confident Dom. I trust you have what bragga wants?"

"You just…" Dom couldn't finish his sentence before Letty grabbed the phone from him.

"You listen to me you bitch, no you're less than that, you lower than the skanks at the race track. If you so much as touch him the wrong way I will kick your ass. And he better be just the way I left him or you would wish you never raised me from the dead you hear me."

"Meeeow! The cat has claws." Elena continued to taunt. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of DJ just like I did Dom. Come to mommy baby!"

Letty's blood crawled at her last words, especially when she heard DJ crying in the back ground. "I'm gonna kill you" she screamed into the phone as she slammed it on the bed as stormed into the bathroom.

Dom got up and chased after her. "Letty, Let"

Letty slammed the bathroom door in his face then slid down sitting on the floor. She smoothed her hand over her head, pulling her dark curls away from her face. She wished she could cry but it seems that she was all cried out. She felt the rage returning and was suddenly snapped back to reality when she heard Dom say "I need you" from the other side of the door. Letty knew that Elena was trying to make her mad and she had succeeded but the fact is Dom is with her now and she knew she would always have his heart and that seemed to bring some sort of comfort to her. She eventually got up and opened the door slowly and there was Dom standing there arms spread out bracing his body against the door frame as he stared down not necessarily at her but more like in a daze. His face looked so tired, tired from keeping it together for her for so long. Letty felt so sorry for putting him to through this test over and over. She leaned her forehead against his and snaked her arms around his bare abs and whispered

"I'm so sorry baby. It's just the thought of you and her and her filthy hands on my son… " Letty shook her head unable to finish her sentence.

Dom pulled her close with one arm while the other held behind her neck, their foreheads still in contact. "I need you" his voice choked with emotion "I need you to forgive me. For Elena, for leaving you in Dominica and for breaking your heart." Tears trickled down his face. Letty gently kissed them as they streamed down. Her lips brushed across his face and eventually met his.

Dom could taste the salt on her lips, his heart raced with passion as he squeezed her body against his bare chest. Getting no resistance from Letty he lifted her and jammed her back against the bathroom wall. His hands slid up her thighs grabbing the string of her underwear. Letty body tense up under him as she was obviously turned on. Dom, not wanting to read this wrong pulled away to look her in the eye but was quickly pulled back in a passionate kiss. Letty's tongue now in his mouth he could say nothing and he guessed that was her intention.

They moved to the bed room. Dom laid her down on the bed not before removing the white cami vest she was wearing. And moved on top of her, burying his face in her neck. He could hear her panting in his ear as he toyed with her weak spots. His hands travelled again up the inside of her thighs. Letty dug her finger nails into the back of his neck as his fingers made their way past the underwear and inside of her. Dom loved this part of making love as Letty was a totally different person in bed. His hands grabbed her panty string on her hips again . Dom kissed her on her hips then thighs as he slowly slid her underwear off. He lay on top of her again his fingers slid inside her. Her body now burning with desire.

"Dom" Letty whispered between the kissing.

"Hmm?" Dom responded as her continued to swallow her lips.

"If you don't take off those pants in next 5 seconds you'll be sorry."

Dom looked at her with a serious look on his face. Letty just gave him a seductive lift of the brow and he immediately was totally undressed. Letty slid her legs up the satin sheets as Dom gripped her thighs as he slid into her. Letty breathed heavily as she tried to hold back but the thrusts were like ecstasy. She caressed his chest as he moved in and out like the cylinders of an engine. Apparently being around cars has taught him a few things other than mechanics. She always knew when he was about to come. He would bury his head between her neck and shoulder. She didn't have to hold back anymore. The both came together. Dom rolled off of Letty not wanting to crush her with his body weight, pulling her to his side. Letty slid her legs up his thigh a she caressed his chest.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Dom asked, not in his usual joking way, but as if he really wanted an answer.

"Si papi" Letty responded also not a joking manner as her mind quickly trailed back to the current predicaments.

"I will get him back Let" Dom stroked her hair as he spoke

"I know, but I don't wanna sacrifice one for the other. I want you both Dom, so don't even think about doing something stupid or without me."

Dom rolled his eyes to the ceiling as though she had read his mind and now he had to come up with a new strategy. One that didn't involve him dying. He now had so much to live for and could just imagine Letty hating him even in death.

From their bedroom window he could hear a car drive up. It was Brian's car. He knew from the sound of the engine. He had gotten up early to go get the package from the P.O. Box he had set up for Trinh to send it.

Dom looked down at the love of his life. She had fallen back to sleep on his chest. Dom smiled as he quietly slid out from under her. He drew the covers and kissed her on the temple. "It beats only for you baby" he whispered and he went to shower, curious as to what this keychain looked like.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-Suicide and Sacrifice

Dom' had just quickly showered and got dressed. Letty was still asleep which was very strange. This was probably the only time she actually slept since she though DJ was dead and then to find out he was kidnapped. Dom looked at her with such sorrow in his eyes. She looked so peaceful that he couldn't bear to wake her and see her get frustrated and sad again so he left her asleep and went down stairs.

Brian was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee leaning against the counter. He and Mia were in an intense conversation by the looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Dom asked raising one eye brow.

"Mia found this on our door step early this morning. Dom we have to make a move soon. They came back to this house a second time Dom, while we slept. These bastrads are not going to get a third opportunity to tear this family apart." Mia rubbed Brian's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

Dome took the package and opened it inside was the clothes DJ was wearing the day he was taken. Dom slowly removed it from the box and it unfolded as he lifted it. Only then did they notice that it was stained in blood. But was this his son's blood or was Bragga just trying to send a message? Dom's face grew enraged as his breathing accelerated. His chest looking as though it would soon burst from the tension. Dom growled loudly and slammed his palms on the kitchen counter. He then looked at Mia and Brian while clenching the piece of clothing in his fists.

"Letty can't ever see this, you understand?" Dom's voice was much deeper than usually when he spoke these words.

"Never see what?" Letty's voice made his body run cold as he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. Not after she had forgiven him the night before. Letty continued down the stairs eyes glaring at Dom knowing that he was hiding something.

"Well? Is anybody gonna say something or I am going to have find out myself cuz…"

"Letty everything is going to be ok" Dom cut her off and turning to face her and he slyly dropped the piece of clothing in back in the box. However Letty did not buy in as she quickly headed for the box behind him. Dom grabbed her shoulders pushing her away from the box and tried to embrace her as she fought to break free from his grasp.

"Dom, stop, let me go. Please, please." Letty screamed and begged for her to be released. Dom trying desperately to hold her back and the tears that he knew would come as soon as she saw what was inside.

Letty managed to break free and again headed for the box.

"Letty please don't." Dom begged but it was too late. He dragged his hands down his face and cupped his nose and mouth as though trying to conserve his oxygen. Brian and Mia stood silent bracing themselves for what was about to happen.

Letty lifted the bloody piece of clothing out of the box and stared at it for a long time. Dom noticed she started to sway a little as though she was about to faint but she quickly regained her balance. He saw her swallow hard a few times, obviously choking back what she was feeling.

Mia's voice broke the silence "Let, honey!" Letty then shot a look at Mia like who gave her the right to speak. "It's going to be alright, okay." Mia continued to talk trying to comfort Letty but Dom knew what was happening. He had seen this look in her eyes before. It was when she had locked herself in the bathroom of the motel after he her found her. She though DJ was dead and couldn't cope with it. She then turned to alcohol and almost had sex with some stranger. When Dom thought about it she never really coped with it because she found out he was alive and then she was okay again. What she would do now was anyone's guess.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Letty started to chuckle under her breath. The chuckle then turned into an uncontrollable laugh. Everyone was shocked and confused. Why was she laughing?

"Let?" Dom asked wanting a response

Letty tried to contain her laughter enough to answer him. "What is this? Is this a joke?" She continued laughing. "Who does things like this? People don't kill innocent children"

Letty had skipped the mourning stage completely and went straight into a state of denial, still trying to contain her laughter. Mia's face grew red and her tears streamed down her face.

"Letty its okay." Dom spoke as her reached out to touch her but Letty moved back evading his touch. She looked at him confused because to her she couldn't understand why she was the only one who didn't believe what she was seeing.

"Of course it's okay. My son is alive." Letty shook her head as she spoke as though she was trying to convince herself.

"Letty, I'll get him back one way or the other, I promise." Dom once again tried to hold her but she slapped away his hand.

"What the fuck do you mean by one way or the other?" This was the second time Letty swore at him since he found her. He knew she only swore when she was really mad.

"You mean dead or alive don't you? Letty glared at Dom who now hung his head in defeat. "Don't you?" she screamed at him for an answer.

"No god dam it!" Dom shouted back. He didn't want to upset her more at this time but she knew how to push his buttons.

Letty's eyes began to water up as she saw the look on everyone's face. "You all think he's dead?" she asked teary eyed and nodding her head.

"No Letty, of course not" Mia jumped in. "We just want you to …

"You just want me to accept that fact that he could be dead and that I may never see him again, or hear him laugh, or smell his hair…." At that moment she finally broke down. She fell to the ground holding the piece of clothing to her face as she cried. Dom wanted so much to comfort her but was afraid she would push him away again. Mia realising her brother's pain sat on the ground next to Letty and held her. They stayed there for what seemed like an hour. Mia humming soothing songs as Letty constantly dried her eyes while leaning on Mia's shoulder.

After the atmosphere was calm again Brian brought in another package. Dom glared at him remembering what had just taken place. "You sure know how to break the ice Brian." Dom said sarcastically.

"Sorry Dom but we need to move on this ASAP. I know it's harder for you and Letty. I don't know what I would do if I was in your position."

Dom exhaled heavily as he opened the package. Inside was the orb looking key chain, just as Letty described.

"I googled it to see if it was some type of puzzle and you would not believe what came up"

"What?" Dom asked curiously

"Apparently it is an egg. It symbolises new beginnings in many cultures, however if in the mafia underworld..."

"Hold up, mafia underworld?" Dom interrupted.

"Yeah man, this shit runs deep. Apparently the egg was passed from hand to hand. Who ever held it was to run things for a period of time then at the end he was to pass it on to his successor. But this was in the early 1950's when the Italian family was extremely large and everyone wanted a piece of the pie. However, in more recent times gangs have developed a new world order for running things. Hence the east coast west coast shit. However this is where it gets interesting. Inside the egg is to hold the name of the successor which is placed inside by the last person holding the egg."

"So that means Bragga was or is to hand over this egg to his successor."

"Yeah, this explains why the FBI couldn't catch them for years. The order kept changing and by the time they got a lead the man in charge would be gone and some other tycoon would be in operation. The FBI was running in circles chasing their own tail while these criminals laughed as our men died by their hands."

"What do you think would happen if Bragga doesn't deliver this egg on time?" Dom asked but knowing the answer to his question.

"If these dudes are old school mafia then he would probably be chopped up into pieces and fed to their pit bulls. He wouldn't be safe anywhere on this planet, not even in jail." Brian said.

"Especially in jail." Dom concluded.

"We need to figure out how to open this thing to see we can gain some leverage."

"Leverage? Brian I'm not gonna play with my son's life."

"What are you saying Dom? Don't tell me this is another one of your suicide missions?" Brian ordered.

"It sure as hell better not be." Letty's voice made Dom spring out of his seat.


	30. Chapter 30

_**To all my followers: thanks for the encouragement and the reviews. I will be on vacation for the next week and will continue when I return. Need some serious R&R. I'll be hitting the beach EVERY DAY…LOL. Hope you like this chapter. I did, even I'm anxious for the finale and I'm the writer…lol**_

_**Be safe all and have a great week.**_

Chapter 30-For the love of family

"Dominic Torreto, you better not be thinking what I think you are." Letty's sounded like a suspicious parent.

"Letty, it's not what you think." Dom said trying to put everyone's mind at ease.

"Good, because I need you to keep you word and in case you forgot what that was, remember you said leaving was the biggest mistake of your life. It wasn't. Not coming home with our son would be." Letty stood directly in front of Dom facing him as she spoke while he looked down at her.

Dom smiled as he knew this was her way of saying she's ok and she's still wants him to be around.

"I love you too." He joked as she walked over to the package taking out the egg.

"So this is what he wants?" she asked holding the egg up to the window as if she was trying to see through it.

"Well not exactly" Brian interjected.

Letty turned to Dom with a worried and confused look. "What is he talking about Dom?"

"Apparently it what's inside that they're interested in."

"Ooookay! Could you stop with the short answers and explain what is going on." Letty snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Apparently the cartel places the name of the successor in the egg, which is to be delivered to the successor at the end of their tenure or all hell breaks loose" Dom said as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"So that explains why he is so desperate to get it back. But how do we get this open without breaking it." Letty asked while examining the object.

"What?" gasped "No, no, no. We are not opening it. We figure out a way to make the exchange without getting killed. I don't even want to know what's in it; I don't want a repeat of what happened with Vince. Dom was obviously upset but it was more than that, he seemed afraid, an emotion you rarely ever saw from him.

"I think I know someone who could help." Letty jumped up as she remembered her old Boss, Mr Del Rio. She hurried for her phone and quickly dialled the club's number. "He once told me he rolled in the mafia circle before he decided to get out" She spoke while holding the phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up. "Maybe he knows something about the egg."

Dom was just about to interject when she signalled him that someone had answered the phone. "Hi, I'm trying to get on to Mr. De Rio" Letty said softly. The person on the line sounded familiar but she couldn't remember who it could be.

"May I ask who is calling?" the male voice replied.

"Uh..." Letty hesitated as she wasn't sure it was safe to talk over this line but it was the only number she had. "Um, tell him it's Ortiz" She replied unwillingly.

"Letty?" The voice asked. Obviously recognizing her name.

"Do I know you?" she asked while her eyes shifted between Dom and Brian.

"Yeah it's me Richard. You trained me when I started. I want there that night but I heard all about it. I'M glad you're okay and Mr D will be too."

"Oh yeah, the guy with all the tattoos." Letty replied as she remembered him.

Richard laughed on the other line "yeah that's right. Hold on I'll transfer the call and take care Leticia."

"Thanks a lot Richard, you too." She replied and nervously waited for Mr Del Rio to answer.

"Mr. Del Rio Here, how may I help?" he answered, that familiar Mexican accent took Letty back to better times, even if she wasn't always in his good graces.

'Mr D?"Letty spoke like a little child coming to apologize for breaking their neighbour's window.

"Ortiz?" The shock was there but the relief was unmistakeably clear.

Letty raised her shoulders as she spoke again like a little child. She obviously had a lot of respect for this man.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay my child?"

"I'm fine and thank you for everything. With all that went on I never got the chance to thank you."

"You are like a daughter to me. It was nothing for me to do what I did and if you need anything please do not be afraid to call me."

"Well, that's kinda why I am calling."

"I see"

Letty could just envision Mr D Rocking back in his oversized leather chair as he said those words.

"I don't know if you would be able to help, but have you ever heard of and egg that would be handed down in the mafia family in the 1950's"

"Aye aye Leticia, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Well actually, remember those people who came looking for me at the club?"

"Si" he replied.

"Well they have my son"

"What? He spat. Again Letty could envision him rising out of his chair. "How did this happen"

"Well at first I thought he was dead when I found the room covered in blood, but then it turns out his dad had found him and they snatched him from his house." Letty was babbling and omitting a lot of information that would make her babbling makes sense. However Mr Del Rio could sense that a lot has happened since she left and did not bother to enquire further.

"My God Letty and this is what you call fine?"

"Well Mr. D, you know me, I'm a fighter. Hey Mr D I'm here with My son's father and a close friend who are trying to help so I'm gonna put you on speaker okay." Letty then laid the phone on the living room table. Mr De Rio's voice then filled the air.

"That you are. But Letty if the people involved are using the Beginnings Nuevo process, then they are old school and they would never give you back your son alive. You would need some kind of leverage and even so it had to be good because they are ruthless monsters that only care about money and power. Their own family is of no importance to them."

"You sound as though you had some experience with them?" Brian's voice interrupted.

"That I have. The last time I saw that egg was the last time I saw my father. He was to hand it down to my Uncle, His cousin, Raphael Otero. I was 21 at the time, but my father introduced me to that life at the age of 16. He left for the gathering which was always held at an undisclosed location. He was to return the following day but he never came. Weeks passed and I knew something was wrong but we were not the type of people to call the police, if you know what I mean. So I called my uncle. He said that my father owed the cartel millions of dollars. Apparently my father made some bad investments with some bad people and had to pay to protect our family. He borrowed the money from the cartel and was not able to repay. He had no Idea what happen to my father, just that we can know for sure he is no longer alive."

'What do you think happened?" Dom's voice spoke up. Letty looked at him and realized that this struck close to home as he also lost his father at a young age. But at least he knew how his father died.

Mr D chuckled a little at the question. "It could be anything you can think of, from a bullet to the head or chopped up and fed to the alligators in a Texas swamp. I chose to believe the former. It's easier to cope with knowing he went quickly than being tortured for days. These people hold this process very sacred Letty. That is why you need some leverage."

"Would having the egg be considered leverage? Letty asked in a confessing manner.

"What? You have the egg?"

"Um yeah" she replied in a confessing tone again knowing by his reaction it couldn't be a good thing.

"Then you must make a copy. It's your only hope of saving your son or even getting out alive."

Everyone looked confused as to what he meant. Did he mean to make a duplicate of the egg, but they didn't have time for that and copying this in detail would be near impossible.

Dom remained quite as though he was deep in thought. Letty glimpsed at him but was soon distracted by Brian's comments.

"We don't have time to make a duplicate egg Sir." Brian said.

"No, not the egg the file inside."

"What? What file and how do we open it"

"You mean you haven't opened it as yet."

"Well that's why I called. I was hoping you could tell us how. It's like a kind of puzzle on the outside."

Mr Del Rio Breathed heavily on the other end and paused for a while"

"Mr D. are you still there?"

"You have no idea what you have in your possession, do you?" Mr Del Rio Finally spoke up.

Dom suddenly moved his hands which were clasped under his chin and leaned in to hear better.

"The egg contains a …"

"Yeah we know" Brian interrupted "The name of Bragga's successor."

"No, it doesn't. It contains the names of the entire cartel. Their names, the district they are to control and their tenure."

"What?" Letty gasped. "Are you telling me that if Bragga Doesn't get this file in time the entire cartel will be after me and my family?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying."

"God Dam this is some deep shit" Brian exclaimed as he rubbed his hands over his head.

Only then did I notice Dom wasn't in the room.

"Letty do you have the egg with you now?" Mr D asked turning their focus back to the mission at hand.

"Yeah" she replied

'Describe it to me"

"Okay, it's gold plated, lots of lines like puzzle lines all over and it has four small jewels on it."

"Okay what colour are the jewels?"

"The two on either end are white like diamonds and the two on the sides as Green and red."

"Okay here is what you have to do press the two diamonds simultaneously and then press the green twice and the red once while holding the diamonds down."

Only then did Letty and Brian realize that they were buttons and did as instructed. The egg suddenly separated into four pieces revealing a small memory card inside.

"Oh my god you did it" Letty squealed happily as she felt an inkling of hope.

"Now do as I tell you. Make a copy, make a deal and get your son. This is your only chance."

"Thank you Mr. D. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"Be careful my child, Via Con Dios." Mr Del Rio then hung up and Letty the realized Dom was back and sitting next to her on the couch as she put the egg back together.

Letty rubbed his back and looked him in the face, a looked that demanded him to tell her what was wrong.

"I'm not gonna risk my son's life Letty."

"But Dom, if this is so important to them, what is stopping them from killing you and my son after they get it? We need some sort of insurance."

"You're right but there is no we in this." Dom got up and tried to walk away but Letty quickly grabbed his arm, turning him to face her.

"What do you mean? Dom you are not doing this again." She snapped.

"Brian and I will handle it and I called in a favour from Han."

"Stop it! You know what I mean. This is what started this problem in the first place Dom." Letty was yelling now.

"Letty, I'm not arguing about this. I don't want you anywhere near the gathering point and that's final."

"Final? You never learn Toretto, I see now you will never accept me as your equal. I thought we were in this together. What the hell was last night about then, huh? Your final good bye, one last roll in the sack before you commit suicide. You know what, Fuck you Dom. I have the egg, so I'll make the exchange get my son back."

"Don't be stupid Let; you know I won't let you."

Letty laughed sarcastically. "There you go again Dom, thinking that I answer to you. What the hell make you feel you have the god dam right?"

"My love for my family gives me the god dam right" Dom shouted back "Now give it to me."

"Go to hell Dom!" Letty spat as she tried to walk away.

Dom quickly grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground. Letty wiggled and squirmed but to no avail. He forcefully pried the egg from her clenched fist and shoved it in his back pocket, quickly returning his free hand to hold down her hips from squirming so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Leticia" Dom said her full name trying to calm her down.

"Shut up! And get off of me."

"Letty listen to me, I love you. I need you to understand that. Please remember how much I love you.

Dom then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief and placed it over her face. Letty tried to scream and wiggle her body trying to escape but couldn't and soon she grew more and more drowsy. She finally succumbed to the drug as a single tear steamed down her face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31-The great escape**

It was a few hours since Dom had gone to the extreme of drugging Letty. He felt like it was the only way to keep her safe. He knew how stubborn she was since they were kids. He remembered how much it hurt when he though she was dead and because of him none the less. He was not about to make his three yearlong nightmare become a reality. So being at the end of his rope he did what he though was best and hoped she would understand but knowing Letty she would blow a fuse. This was however a secondary thought. All he could think about was getting his son back.

Brian noticed the strange look on his friends face.

"what you thinking 'bout?" he asked abruptly snapping Dom out of his chain of thoughts.

Dom sighed before answering "Letty, DJ, dying..." He laughed at the last one. "Brian…"

"Yeah, yeah! I know you don't plan on bringing anyone back. It the same story with you Dom and you wonder why Letty was so pissed at you." Brian snapped.

Dom was once again stunned by the bravery with which Brian now approached him. He must be getting soft. He thought.

"Have you ever thought for once that we your family love you."

Dom raised an eyebrow and the statement. "Watch yourself Brian, I think Mia's rubbing off on you."

"You need to start treating your family like they mean something to you and aren't just an obligation to you. When you leave Mia doesn't know if to feel proud or guilty because of how you sacrifice yourself so easily. And I am sure Letty feels the same way."

There was a moment of silence, Dom wound down the glass so the strong wind would stop his eyes for tearing up. He loved his family but was so busy protecting them that he never enjoyed being with them and he wasn't sure he would get that chance now.

Brian and Dom pulled up to the abandoned building where Bragga had arranged for them to meet them. It was three stories high and Dom noticed a rusty old tractor at the side of the building. All the external windows and doors were gone from decay and vandalism except for one room on the top floor. Dom suspected this is where there were going. There were no other buildings around. The grass grew out of control which provided good cover for Tej and Han who were strategically positioned with sniper rifles to provide back up if needed.

Tej and Han were there earlier making staking out the place so Dom and Brian would know what to expect. Tej had gotten a copy of the plans for the building from the local records department and had communicated all the potential exit points for them in case they need to make a quick getaway.

Both men took a deep breath as they proceeded to walk towards the entrance. There were two guards at the door and they gestured for Dom and Brian to follow them.

Meanwhile Letty was just coming to after being drugged. She looked around the white room as her eyes slowly began to focus. She then realized she was in the panic room. Dom had decided to make one after Mia's daughter was born. He wanted if shit was to go down at their home he wouldn't have to worry about Mia and his niece. The concrete walls were reinforced with steel and the electrical for lights and the cameras and some plumbing was still incomplete. The steel door was six inches thick and secured a combination lock so there was no way Letty was getting out that way. She grunted in anger and frustration as she frantically looked around for some means of escape. Dom knew her so well that he knew an ordinary locked room would not do. In the original team Dom was the precision driver, Jesse was the tech geek, Leon was the planner or arranger, while Vince and Letty were the dare devils so to speak. Letty's grandmother had forced her to go to gymnastics glass when she was little. She then forced her to do ballet classes at age 12. Letty despised anything prissy but loved her grandmother so she never missed a class. Her skills as well as her petit size made the ideal combination for fitting through small spaces and performing stunts no one else could. When Dom realized this and brought her in on her first heist she couldn't believe that this was because of her grandmother. She laughed at the irony as she remembered. Her grandmother would have killed her if she was alive.

Letty grabbed the back of her neck in frustration. She knew time was running out and that Dom had gone off on one of his suicide missions again. She had just got him back and was about loose him. If he was going to die he wasn't going alone. "Ride or die" she whispered to herself. The she realized that she could breathe which meant there had to be a vent somewhere. She noticed the pile of rubble and materials against one of the walls she quickly began to move them away and to her joy she saw a vent grill. She only hoped that Dom hadn't converted it to pipes as yet and he hadn't . She quickly removed the grill. A stinge emanated from the tunnel and Letty grabbed her nose as the smell was so rambunctious.

"God, what is that" she said to herself then sighed as she knew what she still had to do. She slowly snaked her small body into the vent tunnel using nothing but her shoulders and her hips to move her forward through the tunnel. She finally reached the end. She could see through the vent that she was still high up. She wiggled closer and tried to look down through the mesh grill. She was at the back of the house as she could see the top of the swing set. She now faced another problem. She had to remove the grill in order to get out but the clips were on the outside. Letty sighed and hit her forehead on the metal tunnel.

"Okay Letty here goes nothing." Letty began to slowly slide her right arm under her body as there was no room on either side of her. She managed to slide her arm beneath her and could now feel her fingers on her neck. She groaned in pain as she pushed her arm up to stretch alongside her face. She groaned loudly as she heard a pop sound in her shoulder. She then managed to slide the clips off and the vent fell to the ground. She hoped no one was there to hear that especially Mia. Letty then pulled her body out using her free arm until both arms were free. She then gripped the burglar proofing of the widow below her sliding her legs out of the vent hole then did reverse flip decline like a gymnast on the bars.

"thank you Granma." She said and she landed on her feet .

Meanwhile Dom and Brian were now about to enter the room where Bragga was waiting when they were jumped by two big guys. They were huge and looked like wrestlers. Brian and Dom were then tied up to a concrete post in the middle of the room.

"Now is this any way to treat your guest.?" Dom added sarcastically.

"Sorry, our last encounter has taught me not to leave anything to chance where the both of you are concerned. " he replied, in his Mexican accent. "Dominic, I told you, you and I are not so different. We do what we must to survive." He spoke while walking around the post. "You have something for me?"

Dom chuckled a bit under his voice, then raised his head to look Bragga in the eye" I ain't got shit for you. I thought you were a man of your word. But the minute you had Brock Lesnar and Ryback here jump me as soon as I walked in tells me otherwise."

The two large men made gestures to come at Dom but with a raise of a hand Bragga had them under control like trained dogs.

"I will show you I am still a man of my word." Bragga then snapped his fingers and in came Elena, holding a teary eyed DJ. He had his figure in his mouth and his head lay on Elena's shoulder like she was the only comfort he knew. He looked a bit smaller but okay. Dom suddenly noticed the bandage on his arm. He face grew red with rage as her recalled the bloody piece of clothing. "You cut my son?"

"Well I had to make it believable and the fact that you came here alone proves that it worked."

"You sick son of a bitch, I'll kill you, I'll kill you" Dom shouted infuriated. He looked at Elena and never thought her could hate someone so much. Bragga he understood but she slept with him for almost two years, he welcomed her into his family and she betrayed him.

Bragga raised his arm at Elena and she left the room with DJ. Dom grunted and struggled in his restraints.

"I'll ask one last time then I start cutting off his fingers one by one. Any hopes of him following in daddy's footsteps would be gone in ten seconds. Where is the file?"

"Dom hung his head as he responded "in an envelope stuck to the bottom of my seat."

Bragga signalled for one of the large men to go check while he stayed.

Meanwhile Tej and Han were perched on top of a dirt mound which was over grown with shrubs and grass, paring through the telescopes on their rifles, waiting for any sign of action for them to move in. Han's phone then vibrated in his pocket. It was Mia calling.

"Mey Mi"

"Han I've been trying to get on to Dom."

"He's already inside Mia, what's wrong?"

"Letty's gone"

"What? What do you mean she's gone?"

Tej looked up at Han knowing who the "she" was. He shook then went back looking through his telescope.

"How did she get out?" Han asked confused.

"It looks like she crawled through the vent."

"Yeah that Letty for you." He shook his head "Thanks Mi, I'll keep a look out."

"Look no further" Tej said suddenly.

Han quickly grabbed up his rifle and look through the telescope in the direction Tej was pointing.

It was Letty. She was sneaking through the bushes and managed to sneak to the side of the building undetected by the two guards at the entrance.

"What the hell is she doing?" Tej asked.

"I have no idea but she could blow this whole plan." Han stated and exhaled loudly.

"Man I told you lay off the wanton soup" Tej commented covering his nose.

"What the hell. You didn't tell me this girl had mad skills." Tej stated, still looking through the telescope.

Han did the same and saw Letty scaling the side of the building with the greatest of ease then climbed through one of the openings and out of site.

"What should we do now." Tej asked

"wait" Han bluntly replied.

Suddenly the rain began to fall out of nowhere.

"Great just what we needed." Tej commented sarcastically.

" What, don't you like the rain?" Han teased

"No I was worried about you, don't worry not all rain means tsunami. You know what I saying" Tej chuckled at his come comeback.

"I'm Japanese you ass hole" Han defended.

"Whatever" Tej said still laughing.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32- Fighting your Demons**

Letty was roaming the empty corridors looking for the room where her son and Dom might be. In the distance she heard a familiar voice.

"No one gets in this room do you understand?" It was Elena giving instruction to the men at the door as she entered with DJ in her arms.

Letty quickly pulled her head back, back paste against the wall. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was desperate to hold her son but the men at the door would cut her down as soon as she showed her face. What was she to do now?

Dom and Brian remained silent. Bragga found this strange so he looked out the window to see if guy had reached the car which was parked directly in front the building. He then saw him as he opened the car door and began stretching under the seat for the orb shaped object.

Bragga smiled as he turned to face Dom and Brian.

"Looks like this will be all over soon." He spoke with a deceiving tone that Dom knew what was about to happen.

"Yeah. You don't know how happy I am to not have to see your ugly face again." Dom spoke in his usual confident and cocky manner.

"Don't worry Mi amigo; you won't have to worry about seeing anyone again."

Brian interjected for the first time since they were tied up, "You're not gonna get away with this Bragga. We have a copy of the file. If anything happens to us it goes straight to the police."

Bragga laughed at Brian statements. "You would have had to open it to do that and only certain people know how. And besides the police cannot touch me."

Bragga then looked out the window a second time this time he smiled as the man held the object in the air. Bragga then gestured to the other big guy in the room who then moved over to Dom and Brian pulling out a large knife from his boot. Dom seeing this new it was time.

"He buster"

"What did you call me?" the man asked, obviously offended.

"Oh I'm sorry, I meant Stupid Buster."

The man smiled, "I think I'll cut out your tongue first and feed it to my perro"

"Don't feel bad" Dom added again with a smirk on his face. "Your Boss should have told you that when you tie someone up you should pat them down first."

The man looked confused at the statement and Dom sense of confidence all of a sudden.

"Stop wasting time and get this over with." Bragga order, getting annoyed by Doms over confidence.

Right then there was a large expolsion outside. Bragga was thrown from the window falling to the floor in the room. Dom Quickly punched the big guy throwing him back a little.

Brian had a small knife hidden under his jacket sleeve and was cutting the ropes the whole time while Dom spoke to distract them.

Han and Tej remained in position. Tej was becoming a bit impatient now.

"Do we even know what this "sign" is that Dom wants us to look out for?"

Right then Dom's car exploded killing the two guards at the door and the large guy who took the Orb from below the seat.

"Ask and you shall receive" Han said sarcastically.

"Oh sure now you know Jesus when we about to die"

Han chuckled as they both move in closer.

Letty was still up against the wall thinking of a strategy when the sound of the explosion rocked the walls of the old building. She then saw the two guys who were guarding the door run right past her and down the stairs. She quickly took advantage of this opportunity. As she pushed the door slowly she was greeted with a steel pipe to her temple. Elena was aiming a single barrel pump at her. Letty put her arm up in a surrendering manner and turned to face Elena. DJ was strapped in a portable car seat on an old grate in the centre of the room. He was wide awake and started to cry as soon as he saw his mother, kicking and stretching for her.

"Now see what you've done, you woke the baby." Elena taunted.

"So now what?" Letty asked bluntly.

"You have to be fucking kidding me. After everything you've done, everything that's happened and the fact that you are about to die and that's all you have to say."

"What were you expecting, Happy birthday, Merry Christmas maybe?"

"I want you to beg for life, like my husband begged for his."

"He didn't beg for his life, it was an accident." Letty shouted

"Sure it was. And me and Dom, we were an accident too."

"Your sick." Lety scolded. "What kinda woman sleeps with a man for two years to avenge her husband's death? I wonder if he knew he was married to a psycho."

"Shut up, you shut up, don't you dare talk about my husband."

Letty seemed to have hit a nerve and decided to use this to her adavantage. She began to tell Elena what relay happened to buy her some time.

Meanwhile Dom had his hands full with the large guy while Brian and Bragga struggled for a gun.

Dom made a dash for the for the knife which fell from his opponents hand when he fell but was spear tackled in his ribs, sending both men crashing into some old crates in the corner of the room. Dom's opponent grabbed him by the neck of his shirt then slammed him into the concrete post he was just tied to. Dom quickly turned around in time to block a rain of fists about to rearrange his face. Realising that he couldn't get to Dom's face he began attacking his ribs which pained severely from the tackle earlier.

Dom managed to wrap his arm around the back of his opponent's neck kneeing him a few times in the ribs. This was enough for him to break free and once again Dom went for the knife. Brian had managed to knock the gun out of Bragga hand but Bragga now had him in a choke hold and he was slowly losing consciousness. Dom managed to get the knife and soon as he turned to face his opponent he was again tackled to the ground. Both me had their hands on the knife. But unfortunately It was pointed at Dom's neck as the men were locked in a strength test. The loser obviously would be bleeding out on the floor. Brian's hand swept the floor feeling for any object to use as a weapon as his eyes threatened to close for good. Suddenly his hands found the gun.

Dom's face was blood rushed as his muscles cramped form the lack of oxgen, forcing the knife away from his neck but he seemed to be fighting an inevitable fate.

Brian, seeing his friend about to die and too weak to raise the gun to his opponent behind him, decide to aim at the most possible target.

_**A lot to take in, I know. I'm a wrestling fan and for those who may not know who Brock Lesnar and Ryback are, please google. It will give you an idea of the characters appearance. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews again and stay blessed.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 -One for all and all for one.**

Letty had reached the end of her recap; Elena remained silent through it all. It seemed as though it gave her some kind of closure. Letty breathed a sigh of relief as Elena began to lower the gun but was soon brought back in her current state of nervousness by what happened next.

Brian picked up the gun and lazily pointed it at Bragga's guy, hitting him directly in the neck. Blood splatter Dom's face. His opponent looked at him in a state of shock and eventually collapsed onto Dom side Dom rolled to avoid the dead weight and more blood.

He quickly ran to Brian's aid.

Both women were shaken by the sound of the gun shot about two rooms away. Elena was suddenly snapped back to her reality, still hell bent on avenging her husband's death despite Letty's explanation.

"It doesn't matter now. My husband would still be alive if it weren't for you and your fucking family" Elena Snapped. DJ had cried so much he was more fussy now that noisy. "You herd that? That was your boyfriend. And pretty soon you're blue eyed brother in law would be next."

Elena walked closer and closer to Letty, forcing her up against the wall as she spoke.

"Letty swallowed hard at the thought that Dom could be dead and soon Brian."

"What's gonna happen to my son" Letty asked, her throat tight from holding back her tears.

"Let's see, I'm not a baby killer, but I can't speak for Bragga." She smirked a little at her own statement "And I am not the maternal type so…."

Letty shook her head at Elena's Heartlessness.

"What about you?" Letty asked, still trying to buy time and distract Elena. "You think Bragga is gonna take you in, make you his right hand man? He only wanted you to get to me. He's gonna leave you to the wolves after he gets what he wants. That's just how he operates. I should know!"

Letty could see the questioning in Elena's eyes.

"I'm not like you." Elena said in her defence.

"Oh no?" Letty taunted. "It's been a while since we herd that shot. Why hasn't he come to get you? Could it be that he's gone, left without you?"

"Shut up!" Elena shouted as she looked behind her to the open door, hoping that someone would walk in and prove Letty wrong.

Letty seeing this as her chance grabbed the nozzle of the gun pushing it in the air. One shot went off. Letty turned and pushed Elena up against the wall, both ladies still holding tightly onto the single barrel. Another shot went off.

Letty had to make sure the gun remained pointe upwards for her son's sake. She managed to ram Elena with the side of her body but Elena still held onto the trigger. Elena finally got the gun down, facing vertically towards crumbing wall. Letty heard the trigger click but no shot went off. The gun must be out of bullets. Both women looked each other in the eye. Letty not wanting to take any chances tried to pull the gun from Elena but she still held on tight. Letty then, holding onto the vertical gun, shoved Elena back onto the wall. Elena screamed in pain as her finger broke as it was still on the trigger when she was rammed to the wall. Letty kept the pressure on while Elena kept screaming. Elena eventually got the strength to push Letty off of her. In her rage she charged at Letty with full force threatening to push her out of an open window. Letty successfully dodged and pushed Elena towards the window instead. She did not expect her to go through but she did. Letty heard the glass shatter behind her and ran toward the window only to see Elena hooked up on the claws of the old tractor outside. The claws tore through her back and out her stomach. Letty gagged at the sight and clasped her hands over her mouth. She quickly ran to her son and lifted him out of the car seat. She cradled him in her arm and cried tears of joy as she rubbed and kissed his head.

"Its okay, Momma's here, it okay." Letty whispered as the tears trickled down her face.

Meanwhile Dom and Bragga were having a boxing match while Brian lay unconscious on the ground from the lack of oxygen. Dom punched Bragga hard; he fell backwards on some old crates. His hand fell on a piece of two by four plank of wood and he charged at Dom. Dom quickly blocked with his left hand and stabbed Bragga in the abdomen with the right hand. Dom had quickly picked up the knife after punching Bragga. Bragga gasped for air as he grabbed onto Dom's shoulder, the piece of wood fell from his hand.

Dom pushed him off of him in disgust. "I told I would kill you for hurting my son. And I am a man of my word." Dom said. These were the last words that Bragga herd before he slipped away.

Dom dropped the knife and knelt down to try to revive Brian. Right then Letty ran into the room holding her son. Dom looked up expecting it to be more trouble but was relieved to see her holding their son. He stood up and hugged them tightly, kissing them both on the head.

"Is Brian alright?" Letty quickly asked as she saw him lying lifeless on the floor.

"He was out of oxygen for a while. I can't get him to wake up." Dom said while rubbing his head in frustration.

Letty quickly gave DJ to his father and began giving Brian CPR. She did this for about two minutes without response. She was tired and frustrated. She could not stand to lose someone else she cared about. She tried CPR one more time, but still no response.

"Dam it O'Connor" she screamed "Please get up" She was threatening to cry when she heard his faint voice.

"Dam Let, I thought we were over the O'Connor thing"

Letty grabbed him by the neck hugging him as he tried to sit.

"Easy Let, that how I ended up unconscious in the first place." Bran Joked as he sat up on the floor.

"Shut up," Letty said shoving his chest, "You're such a dumb ass."

"Yeah! A dumb ass who just saved your man's ass. So who's your boy now?" Brian boasted while Dom and Letty laughed.

Tej and Han came running into the room, guns in hand.

"See I told you." Han said nudging Tej with his elbow. "Told you they had everything under control"

All looked at Han in a confused manner and then at all the mess and blood around.

"You call this under control" Tej asked sarcastically. 'Man we have got to get you and English dictionary cause this," Tej pointed to the mess making circles with his finger, "is not the definition of under control." They all laughed as Tej continued to ramble while he was walking out the room.

"Hey cops will be here any minute. We gotta move." Han said.

"What about the little camp fire out front? They'll know it's Dom's car." Letty added.

"Don't worry the plates are registered to One Arturo Bragga." Dom said proudly. And thanks to the little orb in our dead friends hand downstairs, they think the mafia did it. We were never here." Dom said with a smile as he draped his arms over Letty's shoulder. "Let's get outta here, I need a shower."

_**Got one more chapter after this. Thanks to all my readers. I will start another story soon featuring some of my favourite entertainers like Michelle Rodriguez, CM Punk (look him up), George Lopez and some others. **_

_**Stay Blessed.**_


End file.
